Beauty and the Beast
by cell-air
Summary: A romance between Nagi and Fox.The new Zoanthrope encouters the cocky pretty boy and can't seem to stop bumping into him. She insists she hates him, or are her feelings more than just skin deep? The long awaited Chapter 18 has now been added! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the story. As a Fanfic author, so far I'm not doing a half bad job, but then again I've only got one or two of my works posted on any of these sites so I can't really tell.

Anyways, yes this is a Bloody Roar Fanfic. Now, I only played the first game a couple of times and saw only Yugo's ending so, I don't know the game one hundred percent but from the all research I've done, I have a pretty good idea where the characters are in their lives and the basic story.

So, if I got anything wrong, please don't kill me.

Hope you like it. Keep in mind of the rating of this Fanfic. I don't think you have to worry too much in this chapter except for some language.

R&R, okay? Enjoy.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1

_It was one of the coldest nights of her life. It wasn't just because of the harsh the winds blew in the dark alley but she felt frozen inside as well. She was sitting on the ground covering herself as much as possible. _

_No matter how hard she tried, she could stop the hissing pain all over her body. She painfully lifted her arm and saw it was covered in dark red blood, her blood._

_That what you get for being a gullible retard! She thought. She had taken in every lie he said to her just so he could leave her like this! Love is for suckers. That's what he mother used to tell her. If only she had listened to her, maybe she wouldn't be laying here feeling so God damn cold._

_Let me die…she thought. Just let me die…_

"Hi, may I speak to Alice please?" "I'm sorry but Alice isn't off duty right now. Would you like me to take a message?" "No thank you."

_That's strange. Alice is usually on her break around this time. _Nagi thought. _Maybe she had to take someone else's shift. _

"I though she had something important to tell me." Nagi mumbled to herself. "She complains that I always miss out on everything, yet it's because no one has the time to tell me anything!"

Nagi got up from the office chair and made her way to the door. "Nagi, have you finished using the phone?" asked the campus secretary. "Yeah, thank you." Nagi answered and let herself out.

Nagi picked up her back pack outside and checked her watch. It was almost one in the afternoon, her next class wasn't until three today. "Maybe I can study at home." Nagi thought.

Nagi walked to her apartment building two blocks from campus. She lived in small, one bedroom apartment alone. It was difficult paying for it on her own but she liked to be independent.

She was just taking out her key when a voice stopped her. "Hey, _Red_." Nagi looked up and gave a playful smirk. "Hey, where's Daddy? You know you're not supposed to be wandering the dangerous streets alone." "Says you!" Jeanne laughed and leaned off the door outside Nagi's building. "I'm guessing you're here to tell me what Alice can't? " "I hope you find it convenient that I've bothered to come all this way." "That depends on the news." Nagi smiled.

"You want to come up stairs? I can give you a drink or something." she said, getting serious. "No, I've got to report back to Gado and Cronos." "Cronos?" Nagi frowned. "Is it something serious?" "No, just a few break-ins and raids we need to check out that's all." "I see." Nagi nodded.

"The human haven't been trying anything to hurt anyone in while. A few explosives here, break-ins there. Nothing serious. Still, somebody has to check it out every once in while to make sure nothing's getting out of hand." " I'm guessing Cronos still wants to know every detail even if it's nothing to worry about."

"I think that's a good thing." Jeanne told Nagi. "He has to at least be aware of what's happening." "Even if he never risks his skin?" Nagi rolled her eyes. "You know he's capable of killing over twenty humans in one go." Jeanne reminded Nagi. "We don't call him unless we've got no other choice. As a penguin he's almost useless so we can't summon him to help in that form."

"So, what time do you want me tonight?" Nagi asked. "Come to the base at seven and then you'll be told what to do from there." Jeanne told her. "Cool. Thanks." Nagi patted Jeanne's shoulder. "Sure. I'll see you later then, okay? I have to run. Watch your back." "You too!" Nagi waved as Jeanne walked passed her and jay-walked across the street. Nagi put her key into the lock and let herself in, thinking about what she had to do tonight.

Nagi was searched by the security twice before she entered the common room. When she arrived, she was told to wait until the others arrived.

"It's been a while since I've visit Zoanthrope Kingdom." she said as she sat down on a cushioned chair. The common room looked fancy and formal but it was really one of the most protected and security advanced rooms ever built. The whole Kingdom was actually, seeing how it was home to the Zoanthropes, it had to be very well protected from the humans who didn't understand them. A couple of years ago, Nagi would have sided with the humans, but all of that had changed.

"You're here! I thought you weren't going to make it!" Nagi looked up and laughed. "Well, Little Miss. Rabbit! You're late!" "Yes, I'm late! I'm late!" Alice joked and gave Nagi a small hug.

"I was over worked again today." she explained. "Jeanne was so angry when I had her go on that errand for me." "She didn't take it out on me." Nagi assured her. "Good." Alice told her.

"So, where's everybody else?" "They're talking to Gado and Long." Alice answered. "They're trying to come up with a strategy." "Oh, that's fine then." Nagi said sighing and sitting back down. "Do you not want to wait for them?" Alice asked. "That's not it." Nagi said. "I just don't like to wait a long time for the inevitable to happen. I know they're not, but I feel like they're stalling and I don't like it. I guess I'm impatient tonight." "It's been a while." Alice nodded. "You kind of get used to it when nothing happens for a while and then when we have to go back on the streets... It sucks."

"I think this check up was way overdue." Nagi said standing up. "We should have done something after the third time the humans raided." she said. "What if something huge happened? We could have avoided it by handling any trouble right away!" "We can't always. What if they're after someone else? It's none of our business so we'd be making a mistake." Alice pointed out. "A group of humans frequently breaking to a place or setting off bombs is not okay for anyone. We'd be doing someone a favor." Nagi argued. "You know we can't step into human affairs no matter who's in danger." Alice said. Nagi frowned at her frustrated. Alice shook her head and took Nagi's hand. "I know you still feel like one of them but you're not anymore. They don't trust us, Nagi. I know it's hard to understand but it's something you have accept. They won't thank us if we save them. They'll just reticule us."

_Why?_ _Why do they have to assume the worse about us?_ Nagi thought. They're lucky. They get to live normal lives and not worry about being found out for anything or getting kidnapped and used for science experiments. They should be accepting and sympathetic. Instead they're…

"Nagi, welcome!" Long announced as he walked into the common room followed by Bakuryu, Yugo, Gado and Shenlong. "Hi, Long." Nagi greeted Long. She then nodded at the other saying. "Gado, Shenlong, Yugo, Bakuryu. It's been a while." "Yeah," Bakuryu agreed.

"I trust my daughter has already notified you of the situation?" Gado asked Nagi. "Yes, she's told me." Nagi nodded. "Good, so then you know we're only investigating the area. We're not expecting a fight." Gado said firmly. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "There is going to be a fight of we run into humans." "We could, but when I say we won't be expecting it means the battle may happen. So, do be on guard but just be extra careful." Long explained. "We're just checking to see what kind of activity has been going on and sealing the building so nobody can get in anymore, alright? Let's not do anything unnecessary." "Sounds fine to me." Shenlong said. "Although, I wouldn't mind a rumble." "So typically of you!" Long rolled his eyes. Nagi grinned a little.

"They look so alike." she thought. "But they are the complete opposite of one another! Even though, one came from the other."

"So, is that all?" Yugo asked. "Cause, I'd like to head out and get this done and over with." "Same here." Long said. "Gado and I will stay behind. You guys can contact us on your communicators and good luck." Long said, bowing.

"Alright Troops!" Shenlong mockingly raise a hand over his forehead. "Let's move out!" "Whatever!" Nagi mumbled. "Just go you big lug!" she pushed him forward as the group made their way out of the common room.

The building they were investigating was an abandoned warehouse. At a first glace, anyone would wonder why somebody would want to break into it. That's what Nagi asked herself when she arrived.

"Don't get it?" Shenlong said as he walked up to one of the broken windows. "It's a dump. There's nothing worth risking your ass, trashing this place." "Maybe there's something we're not seeing." Alice said. "I'll check the other end." "Okay." Yugo nodded. Alice ran off to look at the other side of the building while Yugo and tried to find a way in.

"Okay." Yugo looked at the doors in the front. They were chained together with a rusted lock at the bottom. "Well, let's see how secure this thing really is!" Yugo only had to poke it once before the lock came loose, slipped open and fell to the floor. "Did it rust through?" Bakuryu asked. "Nope, the humans forced it open." Yugo answered shacking the lock. "Picked most likely." "So, we can go in through there?" Nagi asked. "I rather not use the same entrance as the humans." Yugo told her. "Not a good idea. Let's try to find another way in."

"Guys!" Everyone turned and saw Alice running towards them, waving. "You found something?" Yugo asked. "There's a nuclear factory right beside this place." said Alice. "Shit!" Shenlong hissed aloud. "Shit is right!" Yugo began to pace. "They're making a tunnel between two buildings to steal weapons or radioactive substances." "I can't tell from looking on the outside." Alice told him. "We have to go in and check it out." "Let's do that then." Yugo said. He waved at everyone and led them to the other side of the building.

"There's a whole broken window here!" Bakuryu called as he tested the width with his head. "It might be a tight squeeze but we won't have to worry as long as we clean it when we leave. That way, we won't leave any evidence." "Yeah, last thing we need is the human cops to get our pawn prints." Shenlong chuckled. "Ladies first." Bakuryu offered. Nagi gave snort as Alice smiled sweetly at the boy and stepped through the window.

Inside, the warehouse was filled with broken machines and unfinished products. It was incredibility dark. Yugo took out a flash light as he walked around. "Everyone watch you step." he warned. "We don't know what's in here so don't touch anything." "You're suspecting until now that the humans might have left a trap for us?" Bakuryu said, knowing what his brother was implying. " A little late to assume anything, I know." Yugo sighed. "Just be careful anyways."

Nagi walked around staring at all the rusted equipment. She peered at the objects carefully; she didn't want to miss a clue.

"Let's split up." Shenlong suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way. Besides, I think it's a hole or a tunnel we're looking for and this place is kind of big." "Okay," Yugo agreed. "But, it might be hidden so look carefully everyone." Nagi, nodding decided to look upstairs.

She walked to a rusted, metal ladder connected to the wall and climbed up it. Everyone else went to another area in the building to search for the tunnel. They all looked on the right, south side of the building since that was the side closes the nuclear plant. When Nagi reached the top, she found a dismantled floor, or at least what used to be a floor. Nagi held onto the ladder for support. There was no floor on this floor, but metal shafts connecting to each other and the walls making squares. The floor and cement was gone, just blacken bits clung onto the metal shafts. "Something happened to this place." Nagi mumbled. She walked onto a shaft and carefully slid on it a little. She then bent down and grabbed on to the shaft so not to fall. She then touched one of the pieces of cement and found charcoal on her fingers. "Was there an explosion here?" she asked herself, blowing the ashes. She started to get up by grabbing onto the shaft tightly and pushing off of it.

When she stood up, looked on front of her and saw a person standing in front of her, with an army gun pointing at her heart. "Zoanthrope." The human snarled under the mask. "Shit!'" Nagi murmured. She then lifted her leg and kicked the gun out of the human's hands. The gun flew and shot two bullets and the human almost lost his balance but grabbed onto the shaft under him. "Everyone! Battle mode!" Nagi screamed as loudly as she could. "There are humans here!" She raised her communicator and let Gado and Long know the same thing.

The Human, slowly began to stand up and Nagi punched him in the face. The human fell but somehow, he managed to hold on to the shaft. He then got up but this time jumped. Nagi, watching him glide over her tried to flip away but he landed and kicked her in the back. Nagi fell. She gasped as she reached above her and grabbed on to the shaft. The Human walked over and cruelly stepped onto her fingers. Nagi bit her tough and wanted to scream but there was no way she would give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. Instead she grinned her teeth and pushed off the shaft and flipped on top of the human. Two together fell and Nagi landed on top of him. Once on the ground Nagi sat up and delivered hard punches in the human face. "You son of a Bitch!" she yelled at him. Nagi didn't notice the human reaching into his pocket; she just continued to beat the snot out of him. She suddenly heard two gun shots and fell back as a burning pain hit the side of her stomach. He shot her.

"Don't move!" the human said in a demanding voice. He stood up and held the gun and pointed it towards Nagi. "Damn!" Nagi thought standing up. "I can't handle this, not while he has that gun." The Human step forward, pressing his finger tightly around the gun. Nagi took deep breaths as she tried to think. "I might have to transform." she thought. "I don't want to but what can I do? I'm already too weak with the two bullets he's got in me." The Human began to get closer and closer. Nagi gave a snarl and was about to let herself transform when something dropped behind the human.

The human, keeping the gun at Nagi yelled "Who's there?" Nagi looked behind her but saw nothing but darkness. She heard something fall too. Could it be one of the others? She suddenly saw a flicker in the shadows, someone was definitely there. "Show yourself! Or the girl gets it!" the human threaded.

"Well, that's not very nice!" said a sly voice. "Treating a lady like that who's only doing her job." "So, you're a freak just like her!" the human asked, trebling a little. "Freak is such a harsh word. You could have used comrade, or companion, or friend, or buddy, even pal would have been fine. Sometimes I think you guys _like_ to get your asses kicked because you never learn and just piss us off." The voice continued, but it sounded like it was getting closer.

Nagi didn't recognize the voice. Who was it that was talking? "I'm not fooling around!" the human yelled. "Neither am I. So, I'll ask you to just put the gun down and walk away. She won't do anything if you don't let go of that." "The hell I will." The man said. He had pulled the trigger when someone stepped in front of Nagi. Nagi saw a flash of black leather and bleached blonde hair. "Jenny?" Nagi thought. She closed her eyes when the gun shot was heard but didn't hear any screams following it. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the back of the person who was saving her. "You okay back there?" The sly voice asked. "Yeah." Nagi answered. She looked down at the person's hand and saw they were holding the human's hand with the gun. She looked behind and saw a hole in the wall where the bullet had gone through. The human stared at the person speechless. The person brushed their hair back and threw a single punch. The human went flying and hit the wall hard. He then got up and starting talking in his walkie-talkie "Retreat!" he said. "They've called for back up! Retreat!" Nagi watched the man leave and started to get angry with herself. "Great! I couldn't handle it and now some stranger had to save me!"

"Let's see those bullet holes." The voice said. Nagi looked and saw the face for the first time. She was struck. She had no idea if she was seeing right or not. Maybe she was beginning to pass out. That face couldn't be real!

It was the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her whole life. Their skin was pure ivory, free of markings, zits, wrinkles or any other imperfections. They had sky blue eyes that were just charming. Their lips were a soft hue, she wondered if it was natural or if they were wearing lipstick. As for the hair, it couldn't be natural, at least not that blonde. Nagi sweated a little. She couldn't tell the person's gender that well. It didn't look like they had breasts so she assumed it was a brilliantly beautiful man. A pretty boy.

The person, watching Nagi stare gave cocky smile. They walked up to her and extended a hand. "You must be a new Zoanthrope. I don't remember seeing you before." They said. "What's your name?" Nagi didn't know whether to answer this person or not. She was going to open her mouth when she heard a squealed.

"There you are, Nagi!" Nagi turned to her right and saw Alice running towards her. Her arm was cut and she had a black eye. It looked like she had to fight too. "We got worried when you were the only one missing. What are you…? YOU!" Alice had reached Nagi and now was pointing at the person next to Nagi. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, greetings Alice." he said. "I suppose you're looking well. Doing well I hope." "Yeah, yeah." Alice said. "Answer the question, Mr. Sly." "Spy, my dear. Spy." he corrected her. "Speaking of which, that's why I'm here. My boss asked me to check out what's been going on in here. There have been several bombings and explosions and no one's been able to find out why. I didn't expect to see you here. We had the same idea, tonight." He stared at Alice and she gave him and unsure glare. "I'm not here hunting, Alice. Its business not pleasure that I'm here, I assure you." "Oh, yeah?" Alice grabbed Nagi and rested a hand on her hip. "So, how come I catch you flirting with the new girl?" "I wasn't flirting. I gave her a hand with a human. As you can see she was in a bit of trouble. That was all. Tell her." he said, at the same time he pointed to the bullet holes in Nagi's leg. "Well, then. Thank you. Now, we'll be leaving so if you want to stay and finish your investigation, by all means." "It was lovely to see you again Alice." he said bowing. He then took Nagi's hand and gave it a kiss. "Forgive me for not introducing myself in the first place. I'm Fox and ex- zoanthrope of the Talons." Nagi turned red but she didn't say anything but just watch his perfect white teeth shine as he spoke. "Perhaps we'll cross paths again." he said. "Stop that!" Alice said annoyed. "Come on, Nagi! Let's get the hell out of here." Alice dragged Nagi away from Fox. Nagi walked behind Alice but was compelled to look back. When she did, she saw that Fox was gone. She then turned back quickly.

"I know what you're thinking." Alice said to her. "And, I'm going to tell you right now not to even think about going after him!" she said. Nagi stared at Alice confused. "Fox is a waste of time!" Alice said, not looking at Nagi as she said this. "He's nothing but an obnoxious sleaze bag! He's a major player and a jerk. The only thing he's got going for him is his fighting skills and his mug but underneath he's yesterdays garbage! The sooner you know that about him and put him behind you the better!" Nagi just rolled her eyes. Alice didn't answer to that. Instead as they were approaching the others, she said. "Look, just don't tell anyone that you met him here. Okay?" Nagi gave her a look saying, "Why?" "I'll let them know but I don't want it to come form you. Just trust me okay? You don't want the attention it will bring you." Alice was one of the few people she had an ounce of trust in so, she just nodded.

When everyone was reunited, Alice began to mend everyone as best as she could. Nagi was having the bullets pulled when she asked. "So… Fuck! Did anyone find the tunnel?" "Yeah," Shenlong answered. "Yugo and I used explosives to destroy it. No body can get through it anymore." "That's-HOLY SHIT! Great!" Nagi groaned as the second bullet came out. "Sorry." Alice said as she started to wrap Nagi's leg with gauze.

"Okay, we did what we set out to do." Yugo said. "Let's get back to the base." "Actually, I'd like to go home." Nagi said, sitting up. "Not with those wounds." Alice said. "I'm staying in the kingdom tonight, maybe you can stay too. At least so I know you'll be okay." "I've been through worse." Nagi said. "I'll be fine." "It's late and you're still a new zoanthrope." Bakuryu said. "It's late in the night and I don't think you should be out alone." "Will you stop worrying?" Nagi exclaimed glaring at everyone. "I took all the tests and passed them. I'll be fine. Tell you what. Give me an explosive, just in case and I'll even call Alice when I get home." "The explosive isn't necessary." Yugo said. "But, just call, okay? You're right. You can take care of yourself." "Oh honey!" Alice said and gave Nagi a hug. "You've had a rough night. You're absolutely right. Go straight home and rest." she let Nagi go and looked at her straight in the eye. "You'd better call me when you get there!" "I will." Nagi promised.

After saying good bye to the others, Nagi went the opposite direction they did. She touched her bandages and felt the stings still. She stared walking down the street. She thought about the person who helped her. "Fox." she mumbled the name. She thought should probably listen and take Alice's advice. She didn't know why but there was something about him that just gave her an eerier feeling.

So, what do you think? Kind of long I know but I wanted to establish some of the characters and how I plan to portray them during the whole story. I also wanted other things to be made clear.

Okay, time to work on another Fanfic. Don't' forget to review and look out for the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo hoo! Second chapter, I'm planning to update every week so that I'll have the story all laid out for you in no time. I really hate it when Fanfic writers write something and don't update often or never finish their story. I don't want to be one of those writers. so, here' number two for yah!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 2

"Rough day?" Nagi looked up and came faced to face with a prissy grin. Nagi rolled her eyes inside her head. _Here we go. _She thought. "Why do you look so down?" the girl asked. "And why are you sitting here all by your self." "Is there something wrong with working alone?" Nagi asked, trying to sound innocent and not sarcastic. "No, of course not!" the girl gushed and sat beside Nagi. "But, aren't you lonely? Don't you get lonely?" the girl asked. "I see you all the time. We're in the same Philosophy class and I don't see you talk to anyone!" "I don't get lonely." Nagi said. "I like the peace and quiet. Besides, it's much calmer knowing I don't have anyone I care about to worry over. All I have to do is worry and take care of myself." "Well, yes." the girl agreed. "But, doesn't that mean that there's no one else to take care or worry about you." Nagi blew some air out of her nose and started to pack up her books. "Oh! No, don't go!" the girl grabbed Nagi arm as she got up the leave. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Nagi heaved a sigh. "No, you didn't." she said. "In fact, talking with you has been nice." Nagi turned and gave the girl a rare smile. "Let's do it again sometime. I have somewhere to be right now." the girl nodded and smiled back. "I'm Lucille. See you later, Nagi!" Nagi turned and started to walk home.

"Why did she bug me so much?" Nagi thought. "Well, she _was_ being so god damn nosy and getting into my business." Nagi didn't want to admit it but Lucille had hit the nail right on the head. It was true that Nagi didn't make any friends in her college, but that was because she wasn't human anymore. She couldn't trust anyone, but at the same time it meant no one could care about her. "I don't need to rely on others." she said. "Everyone else only looks out for themselves so I have to look out for just myself." she told herself.

When she got to her room, she noticed there was a message on her answering machine. She hit the button as she undid her bag and listened to the message. "Hey Nagi! How are those bullet wounds? I'm sure you'll insist that you're fine but I want to check and treat them myself to be sure. Can you come down to Zoanthrope Kingdom as soon as you have free time? I'll be there working all day today. You'd better come, okay girl? See you soon!" It was Alice.

Nagi sat down on to the couch and took off her pants. She saw that her blood had seeped through the third roll of gauze she wrapped around her leg. "Guess I don't have a choice." Nagi groaned. She took out her First aid kit, undid the gauze and started to wrap her leg with some clean wrap. She then went to her room to change. She had the rest of the day free, so she decided to leave at that moment for Zoanthrope Kingdom.



The hallways in the main head quarters of the Zoanthrope Kingdom were full today. There were mostly scientist who were Zoanthropes themselves roaming through the halls. There were a few humans but they had to sign legal documents of secrecy. If they broke it however, they had to be exterminated. Humans couldn't be trusted, their prejudiced against the Zoanthropes lead them to hate even try to kill the Zoanthropes. That was something the Zoanthropes always had to keep in mind.

Down the hall was Alice office. Nagi reached the white door with Alice's name tag and gave it a soft knock. "Come in!" Alice called from inside. Nagi opened the door and saw Alice's face break into a smile. "Thank you!" she said and walked over to give Nagi a hug. "Yeah, sure." Nagi mumbled. " Come and sit and I'll get started on ya!" Nagi went and sat on the bed, while Alice took out cloths, cotton balls, disinfectant and booster shot with a needle.

"Okay," Alice said after snapping on her glove. "I'm gonna have to ask you to strip." "No problem." Nagi said, serious and unzipped her pants. Alice first examined Nagi's wounds. "They're still bleeding." Alice said, after wiping only once with the cotton ball and having it covered almost completely in blood. "Yeah," Nagi answered.

"It's no good." Alice sighed standing up. "I'll need to stitch it up. Do you want me to put you to sleep? "No," Nagi shook her head. "Don't waste your time. Just numb it a little and do it." "Okay, at your own risk." Alice said. Alice gave Nagi a shot and then took a needle and medical thread and started to sew the wounds. As she sewed, she used the cotton balls and towels to wipe up the blood. Nagi tried not to hissed or flinched as the painful needle went in and out.

"So… how are the others?" she asked, trying to keep her mind occupied. "They're fine. I was able to fix them last night. Lucky you were the only one shot. "That is lucky." Nagi agreed. "So, have there been anymore explosions at the warehouse? "Not one since yesterday." Alice said. "But, we still have to wait and see." "Of course." Nagi answered gruffly. "Okay, we're almost done." Alice said after sewing for sometime. "Great." Nagi sighed.

"Done." Alice said as she took some scissors and cut the thread. "Just let me give you a shot and you are good to go."

Once the booster was finished, Alice put her gear away and Nagi got dressed.

"So, why are you here today?" Nagi asked walking around the office. "Gado wants me here for medical emergencies." Alice explained. "He's sent Yugo, Long, Bakuryu, Jeanne and Kohryu out. They're investigating some rumors of a bombing in one of the cities." "Here?" Nagi asked. "No, one in the human district." Alice said. "Their human radicals though. We think their trying to kill off humans to try and either trap us or to set us up." "So, why are they going?" "To stop it." Alice said. "Don't worry, they can handle it. We can use you today though, if you've got the time." "As a matter of fact I do." Nagi said. "I'll take you up on your offer." "Actually, it's not mine." Alice said. "Go and see Gado and he'll give you an assignment or something to do." "Sounds good." Nagi said. "Well, thank you for your help. I own you." "Think nothing of it!" Alice said. She gave Nagi another hug before Nagi left.

Nagi started down the hall and reached the elevator. She pushed the button the door immediately opened. She got in and pushed the fifth floor. When the doors opened, Nagi stepped out, making room for three scientists to walk in. Nagi was reaching the conference room where she thought Gado would be at this time when se saw a teenage girl skipping in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't little Uriko?" Nagi greeted her. "Nagi!" Uriko cheered. "Hi! Are you alright? Alice told me you got hurt last night!" "I'm fine. Is Gado in there?" Nagi asked. "I think so. He should be." Uriko said. "Alight, well I won't keep you anymore!" Nagi waved. "See you later, kid." "You too, Nagi!" Uriko called and ran off.

Nagi smiled and then knocked on the door to the conference. "Who is it?" said Gado in his deep voice. "Nagi, at your back and call!" Nagi joked. "Well then come on in!" Nagi opened the door and expected to find Gado alone but instead he was meeting with someone. Nagi eyes grew wide as she saw the person stilting across form Gado. _It's him!_

Sitting there crossed legged and deck out in a leather suit and tie was none other than Fox.

"Ah! Welcome Nagi. I see you heard of the situation today." "From...Al… Alice." Nagi stuttered. "Yes, she seems to be your prime source. Well, I'm glad you're here." "Did I come in a bad time?" Nagi said glancing at Fox. "No, I was wrapping up. Have you met Fox? He was one of the original Zoanthropes."

Fox, who was watching Nagi's reaction with a grinned got up and walked to Nagi. "No, we haven't Gado. Is this one of your new recruits?" Fox asked. "Yes, she joined us a few months ago." "Hello." Fox whispered and took Nagi's hand and kiss it, again. Nagi quickly pulled her hand after his lips brushed against them. "I see she's been trained as well." Fox gave another grin. "Around you, I make sure they all are." Gado said. "I'm hurt Gado." Fox said turning around. "Don't tell me you believe in those stories." "I believe what I can and can't see, young man." Gado told him, pointing to his blind eye. "Now, are we finished here?" "Yes, I believe we are." Fox said. He turned back to Nagi. "It's been a pleasure, Nagi." he said, bowing. "I look forward to our next meeting." Nagi, glared at him, getting angry. "Who the hell do you think you are? Stud of the year?" Fox only answered her expression with a childish smiled and stepped out of the room.

"He's trouble, that one." Gado said. "I can tell." Nagi answered, taking a seat in front of Gado. Nagi rubbed her face a little and then faced Gado.

"So, how are you feeling, Nagi?" Gado asked. "Better, thanks." Nagi answered. "Alice has done a great job of fixing me up." "And you can walk okay?" "It hurts like hell but I can walk fine. The bullets missed my bones." "Lucky." Gado commented. "So, I guess you're good to work today." "Yeah." Nagi nodded. "What's the situation, by the way? You've got everyone here; even people I didn't know worked with us."

"We're starting to get suspicious." Gado said. "The humans haven't been up to anything. Then, all of a sudden, a group is trying to trap us? Uranus told me this morning that they're planning something." "You met with Uranus?" Nagi asked in amazement. "I did." Gado nodded. "She told me they are planning something so I've called everyone here to do whatever they can to protect our race." "And I'm guessing that's why you've got Fox here as well." Nagi said. "I didn't meet him when I first was admitted so I'm guessing he's retired from the Zoanthrope Kingdom." "Not retired." Gado shook his head. "He left after Talon was diminished. He decided he wanted to work in the human world. He believed that humans were just confused and that two races can live in harmony." "What does he do?" Nagi asked, curious. "He's working as a private investigator and hit man. Law enforcement, only more to his taste. He's excellent at it, I must admit." Gado told Nagi, grinning a little. "That youngster! It's been five years and he hasn't changed at all." "So, he has nothing to do with the kingdom then?" "When he left, he said he would continue to help us in anyway he could." "How noble for such a stuck up man." Nagi said. Gado couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well noble or not he is one of the best and most tactful fighters, so of course I want him in this situation." he said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Nagi asked, getting to the reason why she had come to see Gado. "Well, I've already got a scout team out, so I'm afraid the only thing I can give you is artillery? Do think you can do that?" "I haven't learned much of it" Nagi told him. "But this is the best opportunity to learn so I'll give in a shot." "Thank you, Nagi." Gado said standing up and extending his hand. "No problem." Nagi told him, shacking his hand gently. "I'll get started right away." "The room is located in the basement." Gado told her. "If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to contact me." "Of course. Thanks." Nagi said as she turned and stepped out of Gado office.

She pressed the button of the elevator when a familiar sly voice snuck up behind her. "So, where are you of to miss?" Nagi turned around and came face to face with Fox. His eye shined with mischief which annoyed Nagi for some reason. "Why do you care?" Nagi replied rudely, turning back to the elevator. "Your right," Fox answered standing beside her. "I really don't but do want to get better acquainted with the newbie." "Really?" Nagi crossed her arms but still wouldn't look at him. "So, tell me then. What do you want to know?" "I'm not usually so forward." Fox answered. _Yeah right!_ Nagi thought as she turned and glared at him. _How many girls have you picked up with that line?_ "Why'd you joined up until now?" he asked, checking her out. "I thought the Kingdom had identified all the Zoanthropes by now." "Well, I guess they missed a few." Nagi answered him quickly. Fox bent over to Nagi's ear. Nagi, blushing moved away a little. "Are you lying to me?" he whispered. "Ex…cuse me?" Nagi stepped away, trying to sound angry. "You know, it's rude to lie to someone you've just met." he said smiling.

The elevator arrived and Fox put his hand on the door, holding it for Nagi. "Go on." he told her, waving her in. Nagi just rolled her eyes and stepped inside. Nagi tried to stay relaxed, but she couldn't shake her aggravation knowing he was constantly watching her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." she hissed suddenly. "I would but I don't think you'll fit in my collection. Too old." Fox said touching Nagi neck with warm fingers. "Get away from me!" Nagi pushed his hands. "You wanna get hurt?" "I was joking!" Fox laughed. "You're a hot headed one, must be the hair." "Or you." Nagi said, glancing at him. "Tell me more." he teased. "How do the humans handle you?" Nagi blurt out of anger. "Oh, I'm afraid it's the other way around." Fox said, getting all cocky. "They don't handle me, I handle them." "It figures." Nagi said. "Damn and I thought they didn't make chicks like you anymore." Fox broke into another fit of laughter. "Well surprise, surprise." Nagi answered, sarcastic. "Nah, I kinda like it." Fox said. "I meant it as a complement." "Sure you did." Nagi said, repeating the sarcasm. "Wow! You need to loosen up a little more." Fox said, taking out a compact mirror and staring in it for a while. "Don't break it." Nagi said under her breath. "Ha, ha, ha." Fox said, snapping the mirror. Nagi stared at him with a bored expression

"What must I do to get a smile out of you?" Fox said, leading on the elevator. "You can shoot yourself." Nagi said serious. " How 'bout I shoot you instead?" Fox said, leading into Nagi grinning wildly. "Fuck off pervert!" Nagi barked. "God!" she huffed and started to stare at a corner. "Please, hurry the hell up!" she prayed under her breath.

Her prayers were conveniently answered as the elevator reached the basement. Nagi stepped out, with Fox still on her tail. "You've got business here?" she asked him as she walked. "Nope." Fox answered. "So, why are you here?" "I'm not done talking to you." he answered. "Well, I am. So, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." "Hey!" he called. "My God!" Nagi stopped.

Up until now, she had been very patient with him. Hoping he would get the message and just leave her alone but now she had lost it. "What!" she yelled. "What do you want?" Suddenly, Nagi found herself against the wall and Fox's lips against hers. Without warning, he just randomly started kissing her.

Nagi froze. She didn't know what to do or how to react. Should she push him away? Kick his ass for pinning her down and making out with her? For some reason, she just stood there and let him kiss her. His hands, held her arms and started to slowly move up to her shoulders and then held her face. His lips pressed against Nagi's hard, forcing them to pry apart. He almost French kissed her, but he stopped him self from going further.

Soon, he opened his eyes and parted his lips from Nagi's. His hand ran down her face and caressed her cheek. Nagi watched as Fox looked at her, with sweet and clam eyes. They weren't cocky or gloating but looked almost satisfied. They however soon changed to being arrogant all over again.

"That's what you get for being so bitchy." he whispered. He let Nagi go and started to walk to the garages. He soon stopped and turned around and flashed Nagi a crystal smile. "See you, Red!" he called and blew her another kiss. Then he left her alone in the hallway.

Nagi felt her lips with her finger tips and then turned and punch the wall, making a dent. "What the hell!" she fumed. "Damn him! He just lip locks with me like it's nothing! That bastard!" she punched the wall a second time, feeling so stupid for letting him take advantage of her that way. What made her the angriest was that a part of her almost enjoyed the kiss. He was so damn good at it! He obviously had tons of experience. Of course she knew that before he planted one on her.

"He's gonna pay for that!" she swore softly. "Watch! He's getting his ass kicked the next time I see him!" She added "If I see him," in her mind. Of course, she hoped she never did.

"Young lady, that wall doesn't fix itself, you know!" Nagi shrieked and pushed herself off the wall and turned towards the cool voice. A tall, bleach blonde, elegant woman stood in front of her. "Jenny?" Nagi stared. "Come with me." Jenny told her simply, turning around. "Wait, Gado wants me to work in the artillery." "I'll handle Gado if he gets upset." Jenny told her. "I think we need to have a little chat. It shouldn't take long if you listen." "What's this about?" Nagi asked, still not following. "It's about _why_ you were beating the crap out of that wall." Jenny told her, turning slightly towards Nagi. "Now, come on. It's for your own good."

Yeah… They've got some great chemistry goin' on. I know this chapter was shorter than the last one. I had a little more planned for this one but I decided to put it into the next one, I got an idea and threw it into this one that I didn't originally plan but it's all good.

Nagi's an interesting character isn't she? She may be confusing now, but if you keep reading, you'll understand why she's a bit of a drama queen. R&R please and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of left the last chapter in an awkward spot. And I also left you hanging for like two weeks. Sorry but I've had a busy few weeks.

So here's the next chapter for you. Even though I update every week or so, to get a chapter done actually takes that whole week. Course, I only work on it an hour a day on the chapter to just proof read it and make changes. This one was about the same as the other two. I haven't really decided on a standard length for all my chapters. I guess I want to keep them between three and five pages and not go over too much. So, here is Chapter 3. R&R once your done please!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 3

Nagi gave Jenny a few glares as they rode the elevator back upstairs. Jenny however just ignored her and focused on reaching their floor.

They arrived at Alice's floor and headed directly to her office. Jenny was reaching for the door knob when Nagi grabbed her hand and asked. "Why are we going to Alice? I thought you just wanted to talk to me?" "I think Alice should take part in our discussion, sweetie." Jenny explained. "She is the one you're closest to. Maybe she can help you with this predicament." "What _predicament_?" Nagi asked. "Fox." Jenny answered, staring at Nagi, dead in the eye. Jenny then turned the knob and stepped into Alice's office. Nagi reluctantly followed behind Jenny.

_Shoot! Did she happen to see Fox kissing me?_ Nagi thought as she followed behind. "Is that what she's worried about?"

"Oh Jenny! Nagi!" Alice looked up from her paper work as Jenny strolled toward her. "Hello Alice. Are you busy at the moment?" "Not at all! There's no word on how the others are doing." "I see. Well, I'm sure they can handle it. If not, they'll send for us." "That's right." Alice said, nodding.

"So, what brings you by?" Alice asked. "Well, it just so happened that I was called to the artillery. Gado wanted me to get a hold of one of our newly refined weapons." Jenny started to say. "As I'm walking down the hall toward the main entrance I find Miss. Nagi just a few feet away." "Okay?" Alice said, giving Jenny a strange look. "Seems harmless enough, right?" Jenny clapped her hands. "It was until I find her in the arms of that mangy, poor excuse for a mutt slobbering all over her." "Fox?" Alice shouted standing up. "My, I didn't even have to give you a clue." Jenny said impressed. "I can tell just by how you address him." Alice explained.

"Is it true?" Alice asked, turning to Nagi. "I thought I told you to stay away form him!" "I was! He was at a meeting with Gado and somehow he started following me." "Oh! So he's started making moves on you?" Alice said, crossing her arms. "I don't know! Hey, why are you ragging on me?" Nagi asked, getting pissed all over again. "You think I let him kiss me? I want nothing to do with him!" "Well, it looks like he's putting on that old charm of his and is trying to welcome you in his own way." Jenny said. "Usually, I wouldn't be so worried but you are young, new and there's a lot you still have to learn. Fox is one of those things." "How stupid do you guys think I am?" Nagi asked. "That I'm just going to fall for him like that?" "Why are you worried? What's he gonna do to me?" "Fox is, well let's just say… he's a mess." Alice said. "Do you know what he does for a job?" Jenny asked Nagi. "I heard he's some sort of spy." "That's right." Jenny said. "Usually they don't hire pretty boys like him or Sexy babes like me for that matter." Jenny told her. "Fox got in for many reasons. Obvious his fighting skills, he's also good at creating strategies and he happens to have some intelligence for a blonde." Jenny walked over and stood beside Alice and stared a Nagi. "He's also a hell of a negotiator." Jenny said. "So, what?" Nagi said. "He's damn good at his job. What does that have to do with me?" "Part of what makes him a good negotiator is that he knows what most people want. He can read people very well. And, not only does he know what people want but he knows how to give them what they want or make it _look _like he's giving them what they want. Who doesn't want that in a _hit man_?" "But, no one wants that in a _man_, especially one you can easily fall in love with." Alice added.

Nagi rolled eyes. "So, what you don't want is for me to fall into his trap? Is that it?" "We wouldn't be warning you unless he wasn't that persuasive." Alice said. "Take this from someone who's worked with him for as long as I have. He can be really sweet and caring but he's really just looking out for himself in the end." Alice said. "He has as many chicks as he has leather boots and believe me he's got tons of those!" "So, he's a real asshole, then?" Nagi asked. "No, not really," Alice said. "What?" Nagi slapped her fore head. "I though you guys were trying to get me to hate him?" "Let me explain." Jenny said, standing up. "Once you forced him to give up on chasing you, he's… fine." "He'll always flirt with you because that's how he is but other than that you can work with him and maybe even sit down and have cup of coffee with him." "So, that's what you want me to do, tell him to go to hell and that's all?" "It will take a while but trust me it's for the best. You don't want someone like that." Jenny told her. "What makes you guys think that wasn't what I was going to do in the first place?" "Well-" Jenny started to say, when Alice slapped her hand on Jenny's and gave Nagi a worried look. Nagi recognized it right away. Her face began to grow pale and her fist shook as she began to remember

_The blinding flash light…his motionless body lying in front of her. She raised her hands, staring at the blood draping all over them. What had caused her to do such a thing? _

"So, that's it!" Nagi screamed. Alice jumped back in her chair while Jenny just stared at Nagi, unfazed. "You think I'm still screwed up and easy to fool. That's why you guys are giving me all these warnings like I'm a High school bimbo?" "We just don't want you to have another break down." Alice said. "You've recovered a great deal, physically and emotionally. You're doing pretty well. We don't want you to stop that progress." "Besides, you're still not emotionally stable and Fox fucking with you isn't going to make it better." Jenny added "We're only saying, for your sake, until you have complete control over your chaotic life, we are suggesting you don't do anything or get yourself involved in anything that risk jeopardizing that." "Yeah, well you can take your pity advice and shove it up your asses!" Nagi yelled. With that, she turned around and threw the door open and stomped down the hall.

"Do you think we should still worry?" Alice asked Jenny. "Look at how she just left here." Jenny replied, getting off Alice's desk. "That doesn't answer your question?" "I think Nagi can handle herself." Alice said. "It's good that she doesn't take any crap from anyone, though I don't like it that she's mad at me. Maybe she should be. I mean, this really isn't our business." "You heard Cronos." Jenny faced Alice. "Nagi's had it rough ever since before Zoanthrope Kingdom was even established." Jenny reminded. "Cronos is worried she could have a relapse. You remember what happened the last time she lost control." "I know, I know." Alice covered her mouth, recalling the horrifying memory.

"Still, I don't think Fox could bring something like that over her again." Alice argued. "Cronos wants us to make sure she doesn't lose it again and that's all I'm doing." Jenny said firmly. "Fox may not force Nagi into that kind of situation again but all he has to do is charm her and make her believe something that is _not_ real. Leave her high and dry and she'll be back in Psychology 1O1 all over again." Jenny said. "She's not that unstable." Alice said, standing up. "It's been a while and she's had to got out and fight against what used to be, her _old_ kind. She's gotten used to being a Zoanthrope and I think she's just about accepted that this is who she is and it nothing to be ashamed of or to feel bad about." Jenny just stared at Alice with a serious look. "She's a grown young woman and we shouldn't be hounding her like she's a lot younger. I think she can handle herself just fine. Let's try and give her a chance."

"If she gets into trouble we'll be there to help her." "Whatever you say, Alice." Jenny sighed. "It's not that I don't believe in Nagi. She's a fine girl." Jenny assured Alice. "It's just, when we first found her, looking conquered, and terribly alone. She had one of the most miserable and agonizing faces I had ever seen. I don't' want to see her look like that ever again." Alice got up and placed a confronting hand on Jenny's shoulder, thinking the very same thing.



Nagi did a pretty good job in the artillery. She worked there for the majority of the day. Learning how several of the Zoanthrope's weapons and gadgets were made and got to help create and test a few herself.

It was about six o'clock that afternoon, when the scouting group returned from the bombing threat. Almost everyone arrived with some injuries. Nagi was called from the Artillery to Quarantine.

When she arrived, she found Alice and other medical assistants scrambling over her injured comrades. Yugo was sitting up on one of the medical beds. He was already treated. "Hey," Nagi said, walking up to him. "Hi, Nagi." he said. "I didn't know you'd be in today." "I was down in the Artillery, helping out." "That's good." he said. "About time you'd learned a thing or two about our gear." "Gado said the same thing." Nagi replied.

"So, how'd it go for you guys?" "We called their buff." Yugo told her. "We first sent Kohryu to see what the humans were doing. He saw the bombs were a dud and that there were snipers surrounding the whole place. They were ready to shoot if one of us dare show our face." "Shit!" Nagi exclaimed. "Yeah." Yugo nodded. "After that, we basically took down the snipers first, one by one and then met up with the so called bombers." "It looks like you guys weren't beaten up too badly." Nagi said, looking at Yugo's injuries. "Seems like a broken arm is the worst you've suffer." she said, pointing to the cast and sleigh. Yugo smiled and nodded.

"So, how are you doing?" "Me?" Nagi said, surprised. "Yeah, I see you all the time but you mostly talk to Alice so I never get the chance to see what's up with you." "Nothing really," Nagi said. "I'm fine, I guess." "Not stressed out at school?" he asked. "School's fine." she said. "So, you're okay then?" "That's right." she said. "Good." Yugo nodded. "That's how I like to see you. Just chilling and doing what you've got to do." "Uh huh!" Nagi chuckled. "What's so funny, you two?" Alice asked, walking over to Yugo. "I was just telling Yugo how nice that cuddle was." "What cuddle?" Alice grinned. "The one we had the other day." "Really, when it looks like I have to put you back on your leash." Alice said as she tickled Yugo's chest. He gave soft laughter as Alice teased him. Nagi smiled, watching how happy they were. She was still very angry at Alice though.

"Alice, Yugo, Nagi." The three of them turned as Gado walked towards them with Jeanne beside him. "Hey Gado." Yugo greeted. "How are you feeling?" Gado asked. "Fine," Yugo answered. "And the others?" "They're doing okay too." "I've checked all of them and they're injuries are not serious." Alice said, reassuringly. "That's good. So, I trust everything went well?" "Yes." Yugo said. "Would you like me to fill you in?" "Later." Gado told him. "After you and your party have recovered a bit. I also want Cronos present so he can hear as well." "Yes, he should know." Alice agreed. "Ah, Nagi. I heard you did a brilliant job in the Artillery, but I think it's time you headed home. You do have an early class tomorrow as I recall." "Yes, I do." Nagi said. "Thank you." "No problem, have a safe trip home." "Yeah." Nagi nodded. She then went to Alice and gave her a hug good bye and also gave one to Yugo. She then left the Quarantine and made for the exit of the Headquarters.

When Nagi started on her route home however, she didn't feel like going home. It wasn't that she didn't have any work, or that she wanted to rest but she just didn't want to spend another boring evening alone in her apartment. She would kill for a mission tonight, of course there wasn't one.

She decided to walk around Headquarters a little bit. As she walked around, she saw Stun.

Nagi had never really spoken to Stun but she felt a closeness to him. He, like her had suffered needless by becoming a Zoanthrope. Whether it was his fault or not, she still felt a kinship between them. She had some respect for Stun, even with his horrible mutated, beetle appearance. When she passed by him, she gave him a nod but he just continued on his way.

Her travels eventually led her to workout and training rooms. She was passing by when she heard the thumping of someone hitting a punching bag. Nagi, curious grabbed a hold of the door knob and stepped in. There, kicking the punching bag was Fox. He had removed his jacket, shirt and tie and was doing back flips and turns as he kicked the punching bag as hard as he could.

Nagi watch as he incredibly sculpted body moved with such strength and power. He was a hell of a fighter. She knew just by watching him for those few seconds. He had a great deal of skill, and he even made his form look beautiful. She gave a horrible hissed, cursing him for enticing her and her for thinking such thoughts about him.

Nagi was still angry for what he did to her that day and was thirsty for revenge. She made two fists and began to inch silently towards him, even though he probably couldn't hear her. When he touched back down to the ground, Nagi lunged at him. She had barley touched his skin, when he surprised her with a great leaped. He flipped over her and kicked her back with both legs. "Shit!" Nagi cried as she fell face down on the floor. Fox gave a chuckled as he circled her. "Bastrad!" she yelled, looking up at him. "That really hurt!" he didn't kick her hard, but it was enough to get her down on the ground. "Need help getting back up?" he asked, her, offering his hand. Nag growled and got up herself.

"I thought you'd already gone home for the day." he said. "Aren't you a school girl?" "What's it to you?" Nagi glared at him. "Bastrad." she added, "You just don't like to be friendly, do you?" he said, with a smirk. "Guess not." Nagi answered. "What are you doing here? Don't you have an assignment or something?" she asked him. "I do, but what's that to you?" he said, turning his head sideways as he glanced at her. "Okay, whatever. I'll just be going. I was leaving anyways." "Hey, don't you want me to make it up to you?" he asked, rushing in front of her. "Make up for what?" she frowned. "For whatever it is that's made you so pissed." he answered. "You've done enough." she said, pushing him aside. "Hey. Wait a minute." he said, holding her hands. "Just hear me out. I think you'll like this." "Fine, what?" Nagi asked, losing patience. "Let's have a one on one. Anything goes clash. If you win, I'll do whatever you want." "Really?" Nagi asked, crossing her arms. "Will you leave me the hell alone forever?" "If you win, there's a catch." he explained. "If I win, you've got to do what I want." Uh oh, she didn't like the sound of that. Fox read her unsatisfied expression and sighed. "Come on. Don't you wanna kick my ass? I know you really want to. Trust me; you've got nothing to lose, really." "Oh, I've got nothing to lose?" Nagi said. She took off her other coat and crossed her arms in front of her. "Fine. I'll take you on." "Great." Fox's eyes flashed.

Nagi stood on one side of the room, while Fox stood on the other side. "We can transform into our beast forms if you want." he called, from his position. "I don't need to." Nagi replied. Fox gave a shrugged and crack all his fingers at once in both his hands. "So, when do we start?" Nagi asked him. "Whenever you want." "Good!" Nagi ran up to him as fast as she could, staring straight into his eyes. She grew angrier as she saw him standing there calmly and smiling like hell. When she was right in front of him, instead of throwing a punch, she jumped into the air and planned to kick him at the side of his head. He however ducted and she fell crashing to the floor. He stood beside her calmly and watched her groan painfully. "You're supposed to be hitting me!" he said, laughing. "Don't hurt your self instead." Nagi jumped back up and kicked his side. She hit him, but for some reason it didn't even faze him. "Use more force, darling." he said. He grabbed Nagi's leg with one hand and lifted her over his head. "Like this!" he threw her down to the ground. She hissed as her whole body ached.

Finally, getting inpatient she spun with her legs stretched out, jumped to her feet and charged. She threw punches and kicks everywhere and he just kept on dodging. She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down. She was about to jab his face with her knee when he grabbed her hips, flipped over her and with his legs kicked her in the back and brought her down again. Nagi, refusing defeat, got up and did a high kick aiming for his head. This time she hit her target. Fox stepped back holding his head. Nagi, seeing an opening starting to punch at his face and chest. Each punch she threw hit her target. When she got him against the wall, he was a bit bruised and was staring at her expressionless. Nagi made a fist to throw the last punch. He suddenly gave a smile and said. "I win!" and he kicked her in the stomach, jumped and kick her twice. Once on the head and the other on her side and she fell to the floor. It was over. Nagi had lost.

Unable to get up, Nagi swore and cursed as she hit the floor. She couldn't believe she lost. She was so furious for even accepting the challenge.

She looked up, feeling something cold on her back. "Here." Fox said, handing her an ice pack and a bottle of water. Nagi grabbed them, fuming. "Come on." Fox said, sitting beside her. "You really didn't think I was going to be that easy, did you?" Nagi didn't answer him, she just put the ice on her head and started to undo the bottle cap with one hand. "Here, allow me." Fox said. He took ice pack, allowing Nagi to open her bottle without a problem. He then held it on her bruise for her. Nagi just hissed and took a sip of the water. It was good, cold and refreshing. It lighten her mood just a little. Nagi's face was suddenly turned as Fox carefully brushed her hair out of her face. He stared at her with calm eyes. _Why is he making that face?_ she wondered, getting hotter.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked "Naw, really?" Nagi said, gulping more water. "Sorry, but you accepted the challenge." he said, smirking. "I hope you didn't go easy on me." Nagi said to him. "I'm already embarrassed enough." "No, I didn't." he said. "I didn't think you'd like that very much." "Well, thank you oh so much for you consideration!" Nagi said, sarcastic. Fox just laughed.

"Seriously, are you aright?" "I'm fine." Nagi snapped. "Like you care! Hey, aren't you going to claim your reward?" "Reward?" Fox looked at her puzzled. "The bet." Nagi said. "You won, so what do you want me to do for you?" she said, pissed. "Oh, well I really haven't thought about it." he said. "What?" Nagi yelled shocked. "It looked to me like you had it all planned out_. Something_ was motivating you in that fight." "Oh, that?" Fox chuckled. "I was just being a pervert." Nagi move a little away from him, draining the bottle of water. "Just tell me what you want so I can get it over with."

"Okay." Fox said. He tapped his fingers on the floor for a bit as he thought. Nagi's heart pounded as she dreaded what he was going to make her do. "Have dinner with me." he finally said. "No." Nagi said. "Come on. The bet was whatever I want you to do." "I'm not doing that." she said, turning to him. "Seriously Fox. There's another reason why I can't. It's not you, okay? I'll do something else but not that or anything else like that." Fox, seeing the honesty in her face nodded. "Alright, I let that one go but just that one or else it won't be that fair now will it?" Nagi sighed as Fox started to think over again.

"Okay, I've got one." he said. Nagi looked at him as he said. "A hug." "_A hug_?" Nagi repeated. "Yeah. Lie here with me for like fifteen minutes in my arms. I won't do anything, I swear." Nagi looked at him. "You can't say no again. You lost at a fair game." he reminded her. "Aright, alright." she said. She began to crawl closer to him and shut her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. He then slowly pulled her down to the floor. Her head, neck and shoulder rested on his chest as he held her. Nagi should have been feeling so humiliated and angry but instead was feeling calm. He was such a jerk and a sleaze but she felt so peaceful, lying there with him. He didn't do anything perverted at all. He just held her, caressed her face, and ran his fingers through her hair. Her head raised and fell as he breathed softly. She felt like she could fall asleep right there.

"I'm sorry I beat you up." he whispered to her. "I… want to make it up to you." Nagi blinked as a tear fell from her eye and she whispered. "It's okay. You're doing enough." Fox held her tighter and she softly sobbed. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe because a guy who was suppose to be an asshole was actually being nice to her. Although, he did beat her up.

Once the fifteen minutes were up, Fox lifted her up and took the ice pack of and looked at the bruise. "It'll fade in a day or so." he said. He then touched her face again, smiling. "You're very sweet when you want to be." he said. "I was just giving you your prize" Nagi said, turning cold again. "Okay." he said. He turned around and picked up his cloths from the floor. "Well, Nagi. Thanks for the extra work out and the cuddle." he said. He walked up to her and softly kissed the bruise on her the side of her fore head. "Just trying to make it feel better." he said. He then walked to the door and called. "Good Night!" And left.

Nagi began to get excited and was grinning hysterically, sensing the stratified drumming of her heart. When she realized she was happy about Fox and gave loud groan. She sunk to the floor and started to punch it again. "What is wrong with me!" she said. "He used me again and I'm all giggles? Damn it!" Nagi fell to the floor and rolled over. "Look at me, all beat up. How does he do that? How does he get me to do what he wants?" she then remembered what Jenny and Alice had told her and she covered her face. "Stupid! Stupid!" she said to herself. She fell into his trap again! He knew she wanted to kick his ass but he also knew she couldn't do it, so he used it as an opportunity to get her in his clutches again.

"Next time, he's dead!" Nagi swore. There was no way he was going to fool her again. The next time she sees him, he'll pay for everything he's done to her.

Whoo hoo! Another Chapter finito! It was a little longer than I actually wanted it to be but I got really into at one point so I guess it's not a bad thing. I think the story is moving along nicely. I'm not rushing it but I'm also not letting anything drag on for too long. Though, that's a little hard to see if I'm only at the third Chapter. Oh well. R&R for me please and look out for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to go in a different direction with this chapter today. It's just to show you the other side of the story. I've been trying to keep my characters as close to how they would act in the game but then again, since you're reading it, it's kinda hard to tell the difference. I'm also trying to keep them different by giving them sayings and slang that fit their personalities. I guess for now, I'm not doing a half bad job. Course, as the story goes on the characters will get clearer and they may even change a little too. So, here's Numero four for you. Enjoy!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter four

_Why did mornings have to so God damn bight?_ He thought as he squinted his eyes, staring at the window bedside his bed. The sky was an incredible bright orange and yellow. Sure, it was gorgeous but why so early in the morning?

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was thirty minutes before seven. He sighed and laid his head back down on the pillows. He had to get up in fifteens minutes anyways so he shouldn't complain. He then turned and found the other side of the bed empty. Fox perked his ears and heard the shower going in his washroom. "Cleanin' up before going home." he whispered with a smug grin. "Good for her." Minutes later the bathroom room door opened and out came a young woman all dressed in a tight brown dress and was tying her hair in a bun.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." she grinned and walked to Fox's bed. "I would have woken you up right now if you were still asleep." "Not likely." he answered. The woman placed her hand on his chest and began rubbed it as well as his shoulder. "Can't you skip working today and get back under the covers and…" Fox sat up and began to kiss the woman's neck. She gave soft giggles but then pushed him back. "Sorry, I really do have to work and you too! Isn't your job important?" "Yeah… but I don't really have to be there unless I'm on a case." he explained. "Well, I still have to go. Sorry." She started to touch him again, this time lowering her hands under the sheets. "Why don't we catch up next week?" she asked. "Ah, that's not gonna work for me." Fox shook his head. "I'm heading out on an assignment." "Oh, well then some other time." she said. "Yeah." Fox said, getting serious. "Okay, well I'd better go." she said. She kissed him lightly before getting up and walking out of his room. Shortly, he heard the door unlock and shutting close. "Oh well! She wasn't that great anyways." he said softly. He got up and went to lock the door before going to the bathroom to take shower.

The woman was Crystal, she was a receptionist in one of the offices at his agency. He had his eye on her for sometime and finally got into her pants last night. He had a blast but for some reason he felt unsatisfied. It felt hollow, like there was nothing in it. It sure didn't come from him. He always showed the ladies a good time.

The water was chilly this morning but he didn't mind too much. After nights like the one he just had needed cold showers to clam him down a little. "Don't need to be horny first thing at the office." he laughed.

Once he'd showered and dressed in black dress pants, a red shirt, black tie and his leather coat on top. He grabbed his suit case and walked towards the door went his cell phone went off. He reached into his coat pocket and checked the I.D caller. He saw it was a text message. He opened his phone and checked the message.

"Gado wants me to see him A.S.AP, huh?" he snapped his phone close and gave a grin. "Sure, why not?" he said as he opened his door and stepped out.

Fox hated work days like today. When he was not traveling to a location, hunting down bombers, murders, kidnappers or terrorists, he was in his small office with other agents, reading over files and information on a case until they their date of Departure arrived for them to go find the Asshole.

"Hey Fox." waved Shawn, a fellow spy in Fox's division. "Hey." Fox walked over to him "Tell me, has the boss ordered his third cup of coffee yet?" "He's at his fourth now." Shawn answered. "You're a little early today. Had no one to get your freak on with last night?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" Fox smirked. "Actually, she had to leave early for work. I was awake so figure, why not head over here? Got something I need to do later today. I may as well work now so I'll get _Head honcho_ over there to let me go in the afternoon."

Shawn shook his head and followed Fox surprised as he milled through the other people frantically rushing around with documents and folders. He reached the coffee at the back of the room and poured himself a cup. "Tell me something." Shawn said as Fox drank from his cup. "How long are you gonna be skipping off work to go and do your own thing while the rest of us bust our butts here? Huh?" "Like I don't have shit loads of work at home to do to make up for the time I miss." Fox snapped. "Besides, it's not pleasure that I'm always running off to. I work for somebody else." "You two timing with us?" Shawn asked. "Don't say it like that you idiot!" Fox said, looking around. "Oh, like you're not a player." Shawn said. "Not with you at least." Fox said, waving him to follow. Fox led him to his cubicle in the office where they could talk in a little more privacy. "Why are you working for somebody else at the same time that you're working for us?" "Once Upon a time I worked only for them but things got a little messy so I got out. I've got a few people there who I owe favours so I offer them my talents whenever they are in need of them." "Okay, but they pay you right?" Shawn asked serious. "No, they give me their hottest babe and I do her as I'm shooting bad guys." Fox rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. "That sure sounds like something you'd do." Shawn laughed. "Too bad! If I could do it, I would have a long time ago!" Fox answered, joining in the laughter.

"Now what is going on here?" The head detective, Merrick yelled as he walked into Fox's cubicle. "What? Is the five member family murder hilarious or what?" "No sir." Shawn answered, straightening his tie out of habit. "And you don't tell me you're off again today in the afternoon!" Merrick said, pointing at Fox. "Sir, I want nothing more than be here and offer all that has been bestowed on me but I'm afraid there are many more that need what I posses." "Then you'd better have everything ready for me tomorrow, which reminds me. Do you have the stuff from yesterday?" "Right here sir." Fox smiled smugly as he handed his boss a folder filled with seven reports on his findings. "Good work, Fox. You do the same for tomorrow. You've got my go on leaving for half the day." "You are too kind, sir." Fox bowed his head as Shawn rolled his eyes and walked into the next cubicle. "Probably thinks your still a chick." he grumbled before leaving to do his work. Fox just laughed and took out his lap top.

It was a long a tedious morning in which Fox did exactly what he expected he would, read over piles and piles of information. He however worked hard to get everything done. He hated wasting valuable screw time to be sitting at home doing this.

When lunch break came, he gathered his things and left a note on Merrick's desk saying he was gone. While he was in the elevator on his way to the basement it stopped on one of the floors. To Fox's delight, in stepped Gwyneth. Gwyneth was a sexy agent like himself working in the hijacking and drug division. He had spent a hot and heavy night with her just a week ago. So when she proposed a make out session, he was already pushing the emergency stop button. They spent at least ten minutes in the elevator. As she kissed him, he wiggled his hand up her skirt.

He hated to leave in a moment of satisfying passion but he knew Gado would be pissed with him if he arrived late. Besides, it could be something important. He let Gwyneth adjust her clothing on her own as he exited the elevator at the garage floor and headed to his jet black Dodge Stealth.



"Hey, watch it will ya?" "Sorry, sir." mumbled one of the guards frisking him at the entrance to H.Q of the Zoanthrope Kingdom. "I've got nothing on me alright!" Fox whined. "You don't need to be so God damn touchy." "It's just procedure, sir." The guard answered. "Everyone who enters and exit from here has the same thing done to them." "Yeah, well you don't have search that hard." Fox said pulling his leg back. "I'm like a cop, okay? I know how it goes. Or at least get a chick to do the touching part when I come here." "Talk to the big man." The guard said as he handed Fox his briefcase and walked back to his post. "Nice talking to you too." Fox called before entering the Main room and heading for another elevator.

Gado was in the conference room today, Fox had spoken to tow receptionist to find out where Gado was.

"Ah, welcome Fox." Gado greeted him, while speaking to one of the scientist. "Gado," Fox nodded, shaking his hand. "Got your message bright and early." he told him. "Excellent." Gado told him. "I was a bit concerned you wouldn't get it but you're here. Please, have a seat." "Thank you." Fox said, pulling out a chair from one of the long tables. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything. He said as he sat down. "No, no!" Gado assured him. "We were just looking over some of the test results form yesterday." "Tests on what?" Fox asked. "Oh, the virus testing." Gado told him. "We're just making sure things are alright. We don't want to relapse of what happened a couple of years ago." "I agree." Fox said, recalling the chaos that occurred in the Zoanthrope community.

"So, what do have for me to do today?" Fox asked. "So quick to the task!" Gado laughed. "If I didn't know you better I'd swear you were a hard worker who never enjoys fooling around." Gado laughed. "You caught me." Fox grinned.

"Seriously, _Old man_. While I thank you for getting me away from work I am a bit curious to know what I'm doing here." Gado cheerfulness melted as he began to answer Fox's question. "The humans have something, something that could destroy our kind." Gado told him. "What, a weapon of some kind?" "No." said Gado. "If it was a weapon, I wouldn't be concerned." Gado stood up and walked over to the conference room door and locked it. Fox gave him puzzled look as to why he would do that. "I don't want to alarm anyone. At the moment you, Jenny, my daughter and Kohryu are the only ones who know about this." "But I still don't completely understand what's going on."

Gado sat back down, his hands trebling. Fox looked at his old friend with concern. This must truly be a threat if it would shaken one of the bravest Zoanthrope he's never known.

"One of us has secretly sided with the humans. They have one of us to help them, teach them our ways, show them our strengths and weaknesses, leaking out everything we have, all our knowledge." "Ouch. That's hell." Fox said, seeing the horror unfolding under their noses. "Yes." Gado said and punched the table, cracking it a little. "How I would love to strangle to death the one who has betrayed us and sent us to an execution most unfitting." "Bastard," Fox hissed. "They don't see that the humans want only to wipe us out. Like any of us asked to be this way." Fox stood up and began to pace as he said his thoughts aloud. "I understand the humans fear. We can be a danger to them and that's reason enough for them to get rid of us. What they don't see is they won't kill the out of control ones but innocent people who never wanted to be freaks and are just trying to survive." "All this killing bothers me. I never liked it but you're right. We do what we need to survive."

"Fox, I want to trust you with an important but deadly mission. But you must be willing to do it till the very end, whatever end that may be." "I swore whenever you need me I would come. I'm not going to go back on that now." Fox took his seat in front of Gado, not giving it a second thought. "What do I have to do?"

In soft and silent words, Gado told Fox of his task. Fox listened calmly to the difficult and dangerous mission he had to complete. After hearing every word, Fox placed his hand on top of Gado's and look him dead in the eyes. "I'll do it." Fox promised. "Thank you." Gado sighed. "I hate to ask someone like you, young and with so much potential. It would be awful for you to die now. You've barely lived a life of your own." "I've done tons of stuff and had my pleasures met." Fox said with a smile. "I don't have anyone or anything important to live for, so dieing now is almost convenient." "Don't you want to experience more though?" Gado asked him out of curiosity. "There's nothing more for me to experience." Fox said, serious. He then cracked a grin and started to stand up. "Well, it seems I need to pay Jenny a visit. I've missed her, can't wait to see her again." "I'm sure she feels the same." Gado chuckled. "So, you're starting right away then?" "It's a serious matter. The sooner we can get a handle on things the better for everyone." Fox said. "Thank you again." Gado said to him, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Fox gave a small bow and then started to leave the room. "If you need any assistance, send for Jeanne or Kohryu." "Will do!" Fox answered. He then unlocked the door and let himself out.

He spoke to another receptionist on that floor to figure out where Jenny was. To his surprised, she was in Security, investigating surveillance tapes. "Great minds think alike." he thought. "Like me, she's already on the case. Perfect."

Fox took the elevator up to the surveillance room. He had to show his I.D to the guards standing outside the doors before they could let him in.

Inside, Jenny was hard at work. She was watching over several tapes, getting the names of Zoanthropes entering and exiting the building several times, how long they take and their time of return. She was surprised to hear the door unlocking and having Fox stepping into the room. "Well, isn't this peachy." she said, glancing at him and then turning back to her work. "Is that any way to treat an old lover?" Fox asked, taking her from under the shin. "Like I'd even touch that!" Jenny said, staring at his tight pants, pulling her head back. "What do you want, Mutt?" she asked him as she continued to make notes. "As much as I'd love to lock the door and turn off the lights right now, I'm actually working with you today." "Doing what?" Fox sat down in the chair beside Jenny, turning serious and whispered. "I know about the traitor." Jenny breathed in slowly understanding what it meant. "You're here to really work then?" she asked, finding her voice. "Yeah, actually I am." he answered. "I'm sure you could use the help." "True." Jenny admitted. She got up and handed Fox a note book and pen. Looking over his stuff he turned to Jenny and asked.

"So, what are we up to today?" "Well, you be doing anything exciting today." Jenny told him. "We're looking over the tapes and making records of everyone's comings and goings." Jenny said simply.

"Don't you think that's a little unrealistic?" Fox asked "I mean we've all got lives, things to do in between. Doesn't make a lot of sense to check out how many times a person lives to eat lunch or something." "Yes. But all of us who work here are registered. Those of us, who work, go to school, part time jobs should have told Gado and it's on file. If we look over the times and check to see that everyone's taking the time they need to, we'll be able to narrow down the list." "People have free time to do other things their not registered here for. Didn't I just say that?" Fox pointed out. "And I don't even work here full time. I come whenever Gado wants me to."

"You'll obviously be off your list then." Jenny said, taking another tape and putting it into the video deck. "And not off yours? You suspect me?" Fox asked. "No, but maybe it'll screw up your life just a little." Jenny said, smirking a little. "You know how I love to see you panic and worry like a regular person _with out _the giant ego." Fox just whistled and returned to his note pad as Jenny began to play the tape.

"I still think searching the tapes is a waste of time." Fox said picking up his pen. "Well, we gotta start small. You know that, Private eye." Jenny told him. "And so it begins." he mumbled writing down the scientist's name.

Three hours later, the two had all the employees down for the last three days as well as their departures and entrances into Zoanthrope kingdom. "I need you to get the first ten files of the first ten names on your list and look at them today." Jenny told Fox as she put all the tapes back in the cupboards. "I'll do the same." "Alright then," Fox said, getting up." "I'll go down to the databanks and start searchin'." "Good, thanks for the help." "Pleasure." Fox answered.

"You're not coming?" "I've got to get back to my day job." Jenny answered. "Oh yeah, which is what again? Shooting down helicopters or trying on Grandma Underwear?" Fox ran out off the room laughing and dodging several objects aimed at his head.

The databanks and computers were located on the first floor. Fox calmly rode the elevator down, having his note pad packed safely in his brief case. When the doors opened he made his way to the left, walking passed Uriko, who greeted him cheerfully.

"You're looking adorable today!" he told her. "You always say that!" she smiled playfully. "It's true, though!" he grinned. "How's your older sis by the way?" "Really busy!" Uriko told him. "Tell her to take it easy, Yugo's probably gonna start worrying." "Sure. You working with us today?" she asked. "You might say that.'' he nodded. "Which reminds me, gotta go kiddo." "Okay, see you around." Uriko said to him. Fox tickled her shin a little before continuing on his way.

He checked his watch for the time and bump into someone's shoulder. When he saw a flash of red-brown hair, he put on a smirked as he met two blazing eyes filled with frustration and surprise.

It's been three times now that he's bumped into this girl. Nagi was it? The first time they met, as usual he could tell how taken she was by him. Nowadays, she was just angry at him. He didn't understand why though. In all honesty, he was just playing with her because she was so pissy. He really hasn't done anything to get her upset.

"Hello, Nagi." he greeted, bowing. "We just keep bumping into each other don't we? Must be a sign." "Yeah right!" Nagi rolled her eyes. "You just keep thinking that!" Nagi said walking away. "Whoa, why are you all pissed at me?" Fox asked grabbing her from behind. "I'm not." Nagi said. "I'm always like this. If you don't like it, that's too bad." "So, you're always a Doberman?" Fox said a little harsher than he meant to. When he saw Nagi face turn livid he quickly apologized. "It's just… You really shouldn't be in a bad mood all the time. It's not healthy, and it really isn't good for you skin anyways. Think of all the wrinkles you're making." "Like I give a shit!" Nagi answered turning around again.

Fox stood back, watching Nagi stomp away. He was both confused and a little curious. She was fine yesterday. What had happened over night to get her so angry? He glanced down at his brief case, remembering where he had to go.

"Wait a second." he whispered. Jenny.

"Hey Nagi!" Nagi turned around, seeing Fox walking towards her. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" she snarled. "I just want to know if you're the kind of girl who thinks for herself or likes to have somebody else think for her?" Fox said slyly. "What? What hell are you implying?" "Nothing." he said. "I see all kinds of pretty faces, but they can't all want me to do them now can they?" he said. Judging by the disgusted look on Nagi face, he knew he was giving her a very bad example but it would have to do. "So?" Nagi said still fuming. "Well, in order for me to see if they're game or not, I ask them myself, not turn to another guy." He eyed Nagi's face closely, seeing if he was making any progress. Nagi just kept giving him the same glare.

He knew a lot of women in Zoanthrope didn't really trust him, but they at least respected him. Sure, he loved to make comments or jokes but they all treated him okay. Jenny was the coldest to him, but even she didn't seem to hate him. She even had lunch with him a few times with out any problems. Now, here's a new girl who doesn't know a thing about him and she obvious despises him. Even if Jenny did tell her about his wild side, why would it get her this mad?

"What's your problem?" he asked her, getting a little mad himself. "I don't have a problem." Nagi insisted. "Just leave me the hell alone." "Not until you tell me what I didn to get you mad at me!" "Why do you care?" Nagi asked him. "Does it damage your big head that maybe there's a chick who doesn't like your guts?" "Ouch." Fox said and dramatically held on to his chest where his heart was. "I'm crushed, Nagi. See you've really broken me." His sarcasm was more than enough for Nagi. She just turned away sighing. "You jus piss me off." she said to him. "Besides, I know you're not worth my time so buzz off." Fox's eyes narrowed as he looked at her again.

He thought about her question for bit. Why did he care? If he wanted to prove that his ego wasn't that bad, he should walk away right now. So she didn't like him or wanted to give him a chance, so what? He was turning away when he suddenly noticed the bruised on the side of her forehead. It had turned purple. He slowly felt a little guilty. He wasn't exactly that courteous to her the other night, even if he did try to make her feel better.

At loss for words, he leaned over and kissed her bruise softly and slowly moved down to her lips. He barely brushed them when he backed away immediately. He then found himself whispering, "Sorry." Before turning around and walking away. He didn't look back. He just wondered why kissing her would make anything better? For some reason, he just didn't like Nagi looking at him with such burning eyes of rage, at the same time he didn't know how else to fix it.

Wow! Another Chapter finished. I wanted to show the other side of the story as I said. Hope I did okay. I'm a bit worried about the lengths of these chapters but I think over all I'm telling the story okay. So R&R for me as always and look out for the next chapter, coming to you very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello, and welcome to Chapter Five. I have some really high hopes for this one. So let's see what I came up with shall we? Oh, introducing another character here! Trying to get some new twists and turns while I'm at it so, here it is all ready for your eyes. As always, read and review once you've finished. Other than that, just enjoy it! Hope it was worth the wait!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Five

_Boy, talk about pervert!_ Nagi was fuming as she walked down the halls, heading for Alice's office. She was just entering Zoanthrope and once again comes face to face with Fox. Was he staking her or something? She just couldn't seem to get away from him. Didn't he get that she wants nothing to do with a jerk like him, who can't seem to keep his hands or lips to himself?

"Then again, I don't exactly send he right message." Nagi reluctantly admitted. "What do I do? I just stand there like some cheap bimbo while he makes his moves on me! Doesn't exactly say 'Go to hell!' Damn it!"

Ever since Nagi had left her home, shortly after she became a Zoanthrope she swore she wouldn't let anyone have any control over her again. "Yeah, I'm doing a great job keeping that promise." she grumbled, grabbing on to Alice's door knob and stepped in. She was too angry to even bother knocking first.

Alice looked up from her desk. "Oh, hey Nagi." Alice smiled. She then frowned, seeing the angry look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, getting up from her seat. Nagi gave a groaned and murmured. "Fox," "What about him?" Alice, growing more and more worried. "I keep bumping into him! It's like he's following me. I can't stand him or his teasing. He's such a pervert!" Nagi said loudly. "Yeah, we told you that." Alice said, sitting in front of Nagi on her desk. Alice looked more closely at Nagi and noticed the bruise on her left temple. "What happened to your head?" "He did it." Nagi grubbed. "What? Why?" Alice asked, surprised. "It was some stupid bet he sucked me in." Nagi exclaimed. "One fight, if I won, he'd leave me the hell alone." Alice began to giggle. "You didn't really think you could beat him, did you?" "I thought it was worth a try." Nagi said feeling embarrassed. "Well, then he didn't really suck you into it, did he? You took the chance, knowing the stakes were against you." Alice said, laughing. "Hey, it's not funny!" Nagi glared at Alice. "I'm sorry." Alice said. "But, is that what's making you mad?" she asked, trying to be understanding. "Well, I hate the way he is. He's always so, 'Oh look at me. I'm hot and that's why everyone has to worship me.' And he's always getting into my mouth and just being… a pervert!" she repeated. "Hey, calm down for a second." Alice suddenly got up and took Nagi's hands. "I don't think you've got him right." Alice told her, looking into her eyes. "What?" Nagi pulled her hands away. "A few days ago you and Jenny were telling me what an ass he is and how I should stay away from him and now you're saying I've got him wrong?" "You misunderstood us, I guess." Alice said looking away. "Misunderstood what? It was clear to me!" Nagi said, crossing her arms.

Alice shook her head and sat down in her desk. "When we said for you to stay away from Fox, what we meant was to not let him try and take advantage of you." Alice explained. "I don't know why, but he likes to sleep with hot girls. You can say sex is his drug. You don't need someone to just sleep with you and not be committed or care deeply about you. Am I right?" Nagi stared at Alice, still angry, but gave a single nod. "Yeah, you're right about that. I don't want someone like that in my life." "I thought so." Alice said. "The night you met him, I saw the way you couldn't take your eyes off of him. He has that effect. It can't be helped when you first see him. I told Jenny my concerns and she decided to warn you, but we didn't mean you should hate him as a person." "As a _person_?" Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Now you're confusing me." "There's more to Fox than just sex." Alice said a little surprised. "Once you make sure he understands you're not interested in his 'hobby,' he's alright. He likes to make crud jokes but he's just playing. He still does it to me. It drives Yugo crazy not mention me, but I know he means no harm." "He'd never hurt any of us, especially those of us who changed around the same time he did. He can be sincerely sweet and gets along with everyone. My sis talks to him all the time and he's never touched her. He knows Uriko doesn't need that and I'd kill him for it. He's respectful. You can trust him, Nagi." "Trust him? You're joking!" Nagi glared at Alice. "Didn't you hear me?" Alice asked. "Yeah I did and I think its bull! He won't back off! I mean, you guys may be patient but I don't need this! He thinks he can keep messing with me?" "Okay, tell me. Has he asked to sleep with you?" Alice asked bluntly. Nagi stared at Alice and immediately said. "No, course not." "He's not interested then. He's not after you." "What do you mean?" Nagi said. "Fox doesn't wait long to make his moves. When he wants a girl, he asks at the second meeting. And by what you've told me, the relationship he wants with you is the same one he has with Jenny and me." "No way! He's totally messing with me and giving me all these sick vibes." "You're taking him way too seriously." Alice said. "Honey really, calm down." Alice walked over to Nagi and sat beside her and hugged her. Nagi sighed and hugged her friend back.

_Alice_, she was the first person to touch her the night she became a Zoanthrope. She trusts Alice the most out of everyone else. She's the only one Nagi feels comfortable talking to about her thoughts and emotions.

As they hugged, Alice whispered. "Is something else is going on?" Nagi lifted her head and stared at Alice as she gave a sneaking smile. "There's more to this. You're making too much of a big deal over someone playfully flirting with you." "No." Nagi said clearly. "I just, can't stand him. He makes me mad. I mean all the girls he's used." "We all have bad side Nagi." Alice told her. "We all do things that are wrong. Fox isn't perfect but He's got feelings too you know and I think you being a little unfair." Nagi turned away, refusing to admit to that. Alice sighed. "I can talk to him if you want." she said. "I can tell him to back off." "Would you, please." Nagi asked.

Nagi stood up and took her friend's hands and squeezed them. "You and Jenny want me to not become an emotional wreck again but that's what will happen if he keeps doing this to me." "I understand." Alice said. Nagi nodded thanks and was about to leave when Alice grabbed her hand.

"Listen though," she warned. "Even if I talk to Fox, if the problem isn't him, you're still going to be in this mess." "No, I won't." Nagi insisted. "He's the problem. I know it!"



Nagi was working with Kohryu today. Gado wanted her to assist him in the conference room. They were planning out the scheduling and battle strategies, as well as emergency producers.

Nagi, being in a slightly better mood knocked softly on the door. She waited for a, "Come in!" before entering the room. "Nagi! Greetings." "Hi, Kohryu." Nagi stared at the peculiar looking man sitting at the table.

Kohryu was once a living, breathing human, then Zoanthrope. He knew Yugo's father and worked with original Zoanthropes. It was the tests that Talon did on him that ended his life. The Kohryu looking at Nagi now was a robot, a clone of the old Kohryu. His main purposes were testing weapons, but because of the information he was given, discussing battle strategies proved to be rewarding as well.

"I feel like you are a bit upset today, Nagi." Kohryu said as he began to look over the papers they had to discuss. "I have a lot on my mind, that's all." "We can do this later, if you're not feeling well." he said. "No, no." Nagi shook her head. "Please, I'm still new at this and I really have to learn and understand it quickly, so let's just do this now." "As you wish," Kohryu said.

For about an hour they looked over everything. Nagi was able to figure out mot of the battling and procedures. She has been sent out on a few missions, but she still had a bit of training and testing to do, in order to be sent out on more urgent missions.

Kohryu knew every detail of the plans. He even knew things that weren't on any of the documents, but were just as important. She tried to let all the information he was giving her sink in. Luckily, he spoke slowly and clearly so she wouldn't miss a detail.

"So, how far is it to the east?" Nagi asked, reaching the last page, pointing at the second paragraph with a small map diagram. "Approximately 52 kilometers," Kohryu said. "It is a little too far to travel on foot." "Well, as long as I know the distance, I think I can handle it." Nagi giggled.

"Umm, excuse me." Nagi turned around, staring at a young receptionist, standing at the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting Kohryu, but you're both are wanted in the Common room, immediately." "Oh, its fine, we were finishing." Nagi replied. "Good, please go to the Common room, Gado is expecting you." Nagi gathered the papers on the table and then she and Kohryu walked together out the door and made their way to the elevator.

Gado was waiting in the Common room just like the receptionist had said, but he wasn't waiting alone however. "Cronos," Nagi said, and took a quick bow. Standing straight beside Gado was the Prince of the kingdom himself. Cronos was only 19 years old but already a one of the strongest warriors out of the Zoanthropes. Nagi didn't know him very well, except that his mother was none other than the legendary Uranus, explaining his great power.

"How's it going Nagi?" he asked casually. "Good." she answered. "You sent for us?" she asked, looking at Gado. "I hope it's not something serious." "Not necessarily, you are done with Kohryu, correct?" "Yeah," Nagi answered. "Well, if not I can simply arrange another time for you two to get together. Right now, Kohryu, locate Yugo, Long and my daughter. Have them wait in my office for me. I'll be there shortly." Kohryu nodded, and when off to the desk, to hunt down the three Zoanthropes.

"Nagi, there's something we would like you to do for us." Gado said, turning to her. "You are familiar with the internet sever building, west of the city, correct?" "I've been there." Nagi said giving the best answer she could give. "The humans from that threat the other day are there right now." Cronos explained. "While, I don't seriously think they're gonna do anything, Gado and I agree their presence at a place containing a great deal of technology is not a good thing." "What do you want me to do?" Nagi asked bravely. "To put it simply, we want you to go there, and see how many of those scums you can bring back alive." Gado said. "How do I know which is which." Nagi asked. "They don't work there." Cronos explained. "Also, I was able to gather that they are where the main network is located. We can have you on a handless communicator, to help guide you to it if you like?" "Normally I would say yes, but I have a feeling it's going to end up destroyed." Nagi sighed.

"You'll take this mission on your own. I hope you're alright with that." Cronos said, but looked confident. "I'm just surprised that you guys think I can handle it." "You're a strong fighter." Gado told her. "We never said you weren't. You're just new but I think this shouldn't give you too much trouble." "Besides, if you need help, you can reach us and we'll come to your aid." "I know, thank you." Nagi nodded. "So, do I leave now?" "We don't want you on foot, we risk leaving unwanted evidence. So, take one of the cars in the garage and head over there. You've go your cell phone right?" "Yep," Nagi said to Gado. "Then you're all set.' "Good luck." Cronos smiled at Nagi. "I'll do my best." Nagi said to him before bowing again. She then turned and went to elevator.



"It's not safe to park so close to the place." Nagi thought as she was slowly reaching her destination. She decided to leave her car in an alley, twelve blocks away and walked the rest. If she scaled the buildings and leaped from one to another she'd get there faster, she thought.

After making sure her car was in good spot, and easy to access in case she had to make a quick escape. She secured her belt that had all kinds of weapons and other pieces of technology from Zoanthrope and looked for a fire escape ladder or stair case of some kind. She found a rusty ladder on the far north side of what appear to be a bar and a three story apartment building.

Nagi looked at the ladder, doubting it would be able to hold her, or anyone for that matter. "Yeah, you can tell this bar does really well." Nagi muttered as she stepped up to the ladder. She reached up and grabbed the highest bar she could reach. Then, slowly she lifted her foot on to the second bar from the floor. After making sure it would hold, she lifted her other foot and rested it on the bar over her first foot. Holding her breath, she reached with her right hand to the bar above and pulled her self up, and then with her other hand reaching the bar over her right hand. At the same time, she raised her foot at the bottom of the ladder over her higher foot. She continued to climb in this fashion for some time. Every now and again, the ladder shook or wobbled, but nothing that made her feel unsafe.

Soon, she was just two bars from the top of the building. Since she wasn't afraid of heights, she turned and looked down. She knew if she fell, she could land on the ground escaping with no more than a sprained ankle if she turned just before hitting the ground. If she didn't however, she be getting much more than she was willing to bargain for. "Don't let go." she murmured. She reached with her right hand and grabbed the second last bar. Pulling her self up slowly, she raised her right foot onto the bar above it. But, when she pulled her other leg, the bar gave and broke off. Losing her grip, Nagi fell back. Not knowing what to do consciously, her instincts that she learned from training at Zoanthrope kicked in. The foot that was still on a bar, lower to the knee and griped tightly to the bar. She continued to fall back until, her back touched the ladder. Using both hands, she grabbed on the ladder and pushed herself off. This caused the middle part of the ladder to break off. As she flipped forward, she pushed against the now bare wall and flipped up and onto the building roof. Landing on one foot and bended knee, she stood still, gasping. "That was pretty close." she sighed.

She rubbed her sore knee a little bit before getting up and checking her surroundings. She could see from where she was standing that the building she wanted to get to was about three buildings away from where she was standing. She saw that the first two buildings would be easy to jump on, one being shorter than this one and the other about the same height. The last one however was four floors higher than the building she was standing on. She would have to climb the windows to get up to the top.

She stood straight, at the far end of the building, and took a few deep breaths. Clearing her mind, she started to sprint. When she reached the edge, she leaped. Feeling the wind underneath her gliding body, Nagi gave smile and landed smoothly onto the next building. Not stopping, she continued to sprint. When she reached the end of the building she gave a loud, "Whoo hoo!" as she grabbed onto the edge on the build with her hands and flipped high into the air. Gado never liked her leaping off the buildings like that, still being inexperienced but she loved it. The thrill of almost flying, the dodging death every time she landed on the ground. It almost made her forget the painful parts of being a Zoanthrope. _Almost._

She had made it to the second last building and came to a full stop. As she looked at the building, she saw it was impossible to be able to land on one of the windows and hold on.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out what looked like a short pistol, it was actually a smaller and more advanced version of a grappling hook. Zoanthrope had developed them just last year. The line it shot was just as strong as the type from a bigger model, but now it was easier and lighter to carry around. Aiming carefully at the fourth floor window of the building, Nagi press the button. The Four claw hook went flying with the strong line, reaching for the window ledge. Lucky for Nagi the window was opened a crack, so the hook was able to latch on the inside, securing the line and holding it up. Tugging on the line, Nagi stood on the edge of the building she was standing on and wrapped the line in her hands and around one of her feet. Holding on tightly, Nagi leaped off the building and swag on the line.

She reached the building, with her feet flat on the cement under a window. She looked down, hoping no one walking or driving on the streets would notice. Up until now, she had been very careless about being noticed. No one has seen her yet, but she had to start being more cautious. This was the human's world, the last thing she needed was to get noticed and cause the Zoanthropes more trouble than they already had.

So, as quietly as possible, she started to climb up her cord. When she reached the window, she grabbed on to the thin ledge and pulled herself up. She then gave another leap and grabbed onto the roof top. Taking her cord with her, Nagi ran across the roof and looked on the other side. She saw that the building she was trying to get to was across the street and on the other side of a large intersection. She would have to get down. There was no way she could jump or use her cord to reach it. Looking for an enclosed area on one side of the building, she climbed down that side, landing in a small fenced area where the dumpster was.

Nagi knelt and crawled slowly on the ground, so not to be spotted by anyone. Breathing harshly but softly, Nagi edged over to the metal fence. Seeing the streets were clear, she pushed off the ground. She soared up in the air and leaped over the fence. Unfortunately, she landed right in the path of two people. A man walking with his little girl and a middle aged woman. Thinking randomly and quickly, Nagi took two bows and announced. "The circus is coming to town folks! Don't miss amazing stuns such as the one performed for you!" Nagi grinned seeing looks of assurance and praise as the unsuspecting people passed her by. "They brought it." Nag whispered, relieved.

Nagi walked to the cross walk and crossed the street. Once she was on the other side, she ran around the building to a darken corner. There, she took out a mini computer. She opened it, and saw the interior of the building mapped out for her on the screen. There was a small red dot, showing the location of the humans she was tracking down. Nagi zoomed in on the dot, looking for a clarification on the exact location. The dot blinked in an area underneath the building. _The basement,_ Nagi thought. From her spot, Nagi could look at the front and back doors of the building without being seen, using another device. She took out a small flying camera and a pair of video glasses. She put the glasses on and turned on the machine camera. The camera flew all over the bottom of the building, sending images to Nagi on her glasses. She was able to see two security guards were guarding every doorway. "They can't be that good if those stupid humans are there." Nagi murmured. "Still, can't exactly go in there with them blocking my way."

Nagi wasn't too worried though, calling back the camera and putting the glasses away. She was told that she had to enter the building by any means necessary.

The security guards standing at the back were watching carefully and listening just as carefully for anything. They both didn't need any aid to hear the crash of a garbage can near by. As the two men went to investigate, they didn't notice the small shadow behind them, until two fists reach out, punching their heads into one another.

Thanks to the security guards, Nagi was able to use one of their uniforms as a disguise. She was now walking around the inside of the building, heading for the stairs. She didn't want to be obvious and use the elevator.

All around Nagi were people running this way and that, carrying papers, folders and equipment. It reminded her of Zoanthrope H.Q. It was so busy; she had to sometimes apologize for stepping in someone's way. She got a few strange glances, but they were reminded of their work just by looking at what they were carrying and went back to it.

The stair well was in the far hall on the left, as Nagi saw on her mini computer. Once she reached the stairs, she ditched her disguise. She didn't need it anymore.

Ready for anything, she walked down the stairs with silent steps, looking before she put her foot down so not to trip. She had to be focused. The humans threatening Zoanthrope were here, but she didn't know how many. She had to expect the unexpected.

When she reached the basement, it was so silent she thought it was empty, but her computer had said otherwise. The room was full of cardboard boxes and tons of wires on the floor. Crouching a little, Nagi moved into the room slowly, looking around her. She reached the middle of the room where a gigantic black, glass box was. It was covered with blinking red and green lights and all the wires were connected to it. "This must be the main power and internet source." Nagi thought knowingly.

She gave a sudden hiss. Something sharp hit her lower arm! She turned around, but saw and heard nothing. She kept her eyes sharp but found the room was starting to get a little darker. She took a few deep breaths. She tried to see if she could sense any movement or body energy, but she was feeling less and less of anything. It was as if the humans and room were disappearing altogether. "Shit!" Nagi screamed as she was hit in the back. She fell to the ground and turned but no one was there. Nagi screamed again as someone scratched her arm. She felt thee claws, like large talons cut into her left arm. Nagi almost fell back, but tried to say strong. She held on to her wound, feeling a river of blood flow down. _This wound is really deep. _She thought in agony. _I can't stay here like this and expect to survive. _

"Damn it!" Nagi yelled. She looked around again, but found all her senses fogged. "Where'd they go?" Nagi asked aloud. She felt a person's fist. She was hit.

_They were here!_ Why couldn't she see or find them. The room was getting foggier and darker by the minute. Nagi got up, only to be punched in the face. Nagi stagger back, moaning. She was kicked in the back, this time she turned around and grabbed the person.

"You!" Nagi yelled throwing the man back. It was the same man she encountered in the old factory. "You're a part of this?" she screamed. She inch towards him, seeing his face getting more blurred, when she was hit again and fell to the ground. "We figured some of you would come hunting us down." the man snicker. "Lucky for us it's only a weak woman. We were ready for at least three of you werewolves."

Nagi looked up and saw eight people, some wearing masks. One of the men was lifting a heavy booted foot, to crush her head, when Nagi spun on the ground, with her legs out, kicking everyone away. She then jumped up and starting to punch and throw kicks at the nearest person. She quickly turned and fought the person behind her as the some of the humans fell back. One person, obviously a woman under the tight leather track suit, lunched at her. Nagi grabbed her head and kicked it using her knee. Sadly, she was hit again across the head. The group began to laugh as Nagi fell to her knees. She wanted to beg them to stop, but she knew she chose this. She had walked into the Lion's den.

She saw a shadow on the ground loom over her. She winced, waiting for the shadow to reach her and strike again. She watched herself being kicked in the stomach by the shadow and felt the leg sent her stomach into a boiling void of pain. She cried and prepare for another kick when another, faster shadow crash into the man. The humans started to scream in terror and pain as they were being fought by someone much stronger than them. Nagi fell on her side. She could feel hot blood spill from her body and onto the floor. She desperately wanted to see who was helping her. She was able to make out light hair and dark clothing. She immediately knew who had come. There was no room for thoughts or words as Nagi blacked out. Mean while, her savior threw his head back and gave an angry growl, becoming exactly what his name states.

_Fox…_

Whoa! That took a lot out of me! Yeah so, I already have most of the next chapter done, so it'll be a quicker update, I hope! So, tell me what you think of this chapter. Thought it was just gonna be all romance, didn't you? I love messing with people minds! All romance isn't my style really, I prefer horror above all else but I've only done it in art work, nothing in fanfic writing. So, that's number five all wrapped up!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah! Early update this week!

I was looking at one of my other stories the other day and I noticed this is the first one I've written that is not numbered with Roman numerals. I figured this one would be a bit simpler. Should I use Roman numerals here too? Oh well. Here's Chapter six. (Not a long wait this time!)

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter six

_The flashing of light, peoples voices yelling at one another. The atmosphere was filled with confusion, worry but there was a spark of determination. She didn't know where she was, or if she was even alive. It wasn't until she began to ache and feel the harsh burn of all her scars that she realized she was indeed alive. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes and saw a young woman, a nurse was examining her. "She's alive and awake." the nurse called. Not knowing what was happening, she tried to move but the nurse held her back. "Please don't." she said. "You're hurt badly. Can you speak?" The pain was striking her terribly all over again. She now gave horrible cries "Please stay calm." the nurse told her. She couldn't hear it though. Couldn't relax. She began to remember everything. The pain from her broken ski... his horrible hand... those blood red eyes! The Nurse was trying to get her to relax when she suddenly yelled out the only thing that she knew explained her torture. "Xion! Xion! Xion! Xion!"_

Nagi's head was filled with a thick fog. The fog prevented any thoughts, emotions or feeling to pass through for hours. It wasn't until the strong rays of the sun hit her face that she began to wake from her unwanted slumber.

Nagi sat up and found her self lying on something soft and comfortable. "A bed?" she thought.

"Morning." Nagi gasped and looked in front of her. There stood Fox, with his arms crossed over his chest and a wide grin spread across his face. Nagi felt herself turning crimson at the sight of him. _Why do I let him to get to me_? She thought furious. She was a lamb in a lion's den. Again!

Fox walked across the room and stood beside the bed, eyeing her with flirting eyes.

"I was about to call somebody from your division." he said. His voice sounded the complete opposite of what his eyes were saying as they traveled up and down her body. "I'm glad to see you've woken up."

"Where am I?" Nagi asked finding her voice which came out slowly and softly. "Welcome to my humble abode." Fox bowed giving his infamous cocky grin. "Why didn't you take me back to Zoanthrope Kingdom?" Nagi demanded. "Simple," Fox turned around and looked outside his window. "That'd be the first place they go to look for you. They don't know where I live. It was the safer thing to do." Nagi wrapped the blanket so it covered more of her body, taking advantage that Fox had turned around. Seeing his eyes gaze at her made her feel very disturbed and angry, at the same time she felt a little flattered and excited.

"Now, let's take a look at that arm!" Fox announced turning around. Nagi's right arm flinched automatically. She took a look at it and the horrifying events that occur last night returned to her mind. "Why?" she asked bolding, holding her arm tightly. Fox wasn't in the mood to play games so he sat on the bed and grabbed her arm. Nagi would have hit him right away if the surging pain from him squeezing her arm didn't hit her first. Nagi gave a soft cry as Fox looked over her arm. "Those are two inch deep, one inch apart. Damn." Fox put Nagi's arm softly on her lap and stood up again. "Sorry." he apologized for her pain. "Its fine." she mumbled, rubbing her arm. "What's wrong? Is it serious?" she asked watching Fox's concerned face. "No, I've given it an anti-bacterial wash and some anointment. I'll cover it up and when you get back to Zoanthrope. It'll be fixed in no time." "So, what's the problem?" Fox gave her a blank look and crossed his arms again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that looked like a wound from Kohryu." he said serious. "Kohryu!" Nagi cried. "No! It wasn't. I saw them and besides, he wouldn't! Not like this." "I know! That's why I said 'If I didn't know better,' Chill will ya?" Fox rolled his eyes and Nagi gave him fowl glare. "It bugs me though. It looks like those humans are trying to cause trouble for my old partner in crime." "Do you think they could be after him?" Nagi asked worried. "No. Not directly at least. They're smarter than that." Fox started the walk around the room thinking. Nagi watched and listened attentively. "They hurt you and made it look as if Kohryu did it. Kohryu would be looking at execution if you accused him at Zoanthrope and showed the proof. That was their plan." Nagi stared at cut, trebling at the thought of it causing an elder the death penalty.

"It didn't work because you saw the goon's face and I was there." "Right," Nagi agreed. "They need to be stopped." Fox told her. "This kind of stuff is pretty serious." "I have to stop them, before they've get another one of us." Nagi began to burst out of bed but stopped when she found most of her outer clothing was taken off. Fox immediately grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from leaping off the bed. "No. Don't do anything stupid." he said. "I've contacted your base and they're aware of what's going on. They're handling it. Let me tend to your arm and I'll take you back." "I can't depend on you to help me!" Nagi said. Fox stepped back shocked. "What?" "You heard me, I can't depend on you. Not just for this arm but that battle too."

"I though I was a strong fighter. I learned from the best, but after last night I can see how wrong I was." "You are a strong fighter." Fox reached into his coat pocket and threw a vile of light green fluid to Nagi. "Librium, or at least one of the stronger versions of it. I found it in your system. You were drugged, Nagi." Nagi picked up the bottle staring at the liquid. It was a popular substance among both sides. Nagi was never drugged with it until now. "That cut off all your senses, that's why you didn't feel them. I know your strategy. You're excellent at feeling people around you, you're able sense their movements right away. But you still felt something was wrong before they attacked so they didn't get you totally." Fox sat down and stared deeply into her eyes. "If you weren't drugged, you would have beaten them in a snitch. Good thing I was there last night. Now, let me finish helping you out." "I told you! I can't depend on you. Word is you don't do favors for anyone unless there's something in it for you." Nagi glared at him and asked bravely. "What do want from me if you finish helping me?"

"You know, if you wanna find out whether I'm a gentleman or not, you should really go straight to the source not ask around." Fox replied curtly. "What?" Nagi asked confused. "Talking to Jenny and Alice won't help you get to know me." Fox explained. He pinned Nagi down on the bed and brought his face close to hers. "If you want to know the real me, you have to get inside my sick mind. Search through all it's grossness to see how beautiful it is." Fox lowered his head until their noses touched. Nagi was blushing once again and her heart raced harshly. He gave a wide smiled as he continued to close in. Nagi gave a snarl and punched him in face. Fox fell back and Nagi sat up. "I believe they call that a pick up line." Nagi said annoyed. Fox rubbed his side of his face that got hit and gave an evil grin. "I'll forgive you if you didn't give me a burse or a cut." His nostrils flared. Nagi crossed her arms, now it was her turn to grin. "And here I thought we were actually beginning to get along."

Fox got up and went to the bathroom. Nagi could hear the water running in the sink. He soon came out with a small towel on the side of his face. "You can get up now." he told her. "I don't bite." "Oh I'm not worried about you biting me." Nagi said, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Whatever."

Nagi rolled her eyes as Fox disappeared into another part of his place. She slowly got out of bed. "Pervert!" she grumbled, seeing herself down to her underwear. She looked around the room for her cloths. She found them beside the bed, folded neatly. She grabbed her pants first and put those on. She was doing the zipper when she heard Fox returning to the room. "I should beat the crap out of you right now." she told him, turning around and throwing on her t-shirt, though it was too late to tried and hide. He'd seen everything. "I couldn't exactly leave you in that gear. Not comfy." he explained.

"Got you some coffee." he said, handing her a white mug. "Thanks." she mumbled, taking it. Fox walked to the small pile of clothing and pulled out Nagi's white tube top she wore under her shirt for missions. "Don't you need this?" he asked grinning wildly. "Get off, asshole!" Nagi yelled grabbing the item from him. Fox juts gave laughed and started to make the bed. Nagi took a seat in a small chair in the room in front of the mirror. She looked over the table and saw it was completely bear and neat. She glanced at the whole room and saw it had no material goods, books, or CDs. "I didn't expect your place to be this bare." Nagi said, taking a sip of the coffee. It was instant, but pretty good. "What did you expect?" he asked as he folded the sheets. "Naked chicks plaster all over the walls and porno mags." Nagi answered simply. "Man, I'd love to see what your room is like." Fox laugh. "Shut up." Nag grumbled. Why was he like this? He was so immature! Then again, she was sort of joking when she made those comments.

"You hungry?" Fox asked, standing up straight. "Don't have anything to eat here really, but I can take you somewhere." "I'll eat when I get to my place or Zoanthrope." Nagi answered. "Suit yourself." Fox mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

Nagi started at him and he looked back at her. He wasn't flirting with her. So what was that look in his eyes? Was it concern? Pity? Compassion? One of those was the expression in his eyes. Nagi decided to look at the floor, for some reason. Seeing him look at her that way, gave her chills.

"Look," she started to say. "I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for your help. I am. I just… Just don't mistake me for somebody else, alright." What are you saying? She thought. She didn't know what she was saying! She was just saying whatever was coming to mind, not giving it another thought. "You don't know me, alright and I kinda want to keep it way." she told him. "Who do you think I would mistake you for?" he asked, walking towards her. Nagi began to blush. _Shit!_ She thought._ I shouldn't have said anything!_

"I don't know." Nagi answered. "I mean, the way you handled this… I feel like you're acting too familiar around me, and you shouldn't." Fox knelt down, so he could look at Nagi face to face. "Come on"' he grinned. "You can't say I don't know you at all. I mean, we've spent a little bit of time together. The only reason why I don't know you _very_ well is because you're hell bent on seeing me as some creep." He raised his hand and gently touched Nagi's face, moving a few hairs away from her face. Close up, he saw everything clearly. Her pouting full lips, light brown, seductive eyes.

_Seductive? _He wanted to back away. Nagi was right. He was going a little too far. He loved to play with her, sure but now he was crossing the line. He would have put his hand down and backed away, but he couldn't stop himself. Instead, he brought his face closer to hers.

"I'm not such a bad guy." he said to her. He was so close to her, he could feel her fast, short breaths. He continued to brig himself closer, knowing she was going to push him away. For some reason she just froze. She didn't know what to do. She was just letting him get closer. He could feel the heat coming from her face. This only forced him to continue.

"I won't hurt you." he whispered. "I promise." He finally touched her lips, and let himself get lost in the kiss.

_I'm an asshole. _He thought. She wasn't one of those whores that he had at work. She also wasn't some cheap chick off the street. He shouldn't take advantage of her. He didn't want to. That's just it though; he didn't want to use her. Yet, he was making moves? Why?

But he couldn't stop himself. The harder he tried, the further he went. When he finally got back to his senses and was ready to let her go, she starts to kiss him back. He loses himself again.

Never, not once did he ever feel like this. Not from any of the women he ever slept with did he get this feeling. He was… happy. He felt his heart give jolts of pure joy. She wasn't pushing him away! She was letting him kiss her and was even rewarding him with ones of her own! _Maybe, she doesn't hate after all? _He kissed her harder, thinking this. Was he even breathing? God! He couldn't tell! Didn't care!

Had Nagi completely lost it? One minute she was seething. She was so disgusted, being with this pervert, slept in his bed, undressed by him. She absolutely despised him! Then she lets him get close to her and he plants another one on her, but she doesn't move. She doesn't push him or punch him like she should. Now, she was making out with him and she didn't even care. Did he drug her coffee? She couldn't be that dumb? Then what the hell was going on? It must have been a drug, because she was now feeling the complete opposite of what she was feeling before. His strong delicate fingers brushing through her hair and touching her neck, soft lips pressing against her own, the smell of his body up against hers. It felt so damn good!

He had also said something no one, let alone a guy had ever said to her. He sounded sincere, like he meant it, like it came directly from his heart. _He's lying!_ Her mind screamed. _He wants to bed you right now! Don't you see that?_ But she didn't see it.

Fox was the first one to stop. He parted his lips from hers and looked at her. They were both breathless. Nagi stared at him, realizing what almost happened. "Oh God." she cried. She turned away form him and started to grab the rest of her cloths. "I've got to go." she said, racing to the bathroom. "You don't mind right?" she said shutting the door, not waiting for his reply. Fox just nodded.

He stood up and stared at the bathroom door. "I am a pervert." he said. "What the hell was I doing?" he ran his fingers across his lips, recalling that moment when everything was right, for the first time in a long time. It wasn't a horny moment or anything. With her, he experienced something different, something better. He sat down on his bed and began to feel his insides ache. "I can't." he whispered. "I don't want to hurt her. I can't give her what she'd like in man." he sighed and covered his face. Was he confused or something? "What's happening to me?"



Nag was in the bathroom, for only five minutes and she knew she didn't want to leave it. She didn't want to face him. Not after what just happened. She didn't know how to explain it. She tried and tried to convince herself she was drugged, but if that was the case, why did he let he go? Why didn't he have his way with her?

Nagi went to the sink and turned it on and began to wash her face vigorously in it. She scrubbed and scrubbed as if to get rid of whatever it as that was making her lose her mind. After she dried her face, she got dressed. Once she was zipped up, she looked in the mirror. She saw her face was still very pink. She noticed the mirror was a bit off. She reached and saw the mirror was a cupboard. She opened it and was surprised to find the shelves were covered in skin products. Cleansers, creams, just everything in skin care. _The secret to his success! _She smiled. She quickly closed the cupboard. She reached for the door knob, and froze again. She really didn't want to face him. She felt humiliated and used and filthy. _I deserve it. I could have done something but I chose not to._ Fox: Three. Nagi: Zero.

She stepped out, and found Fox fully dressed in a grey dress shirt, tie, a short black jean jacket, jean pants, and high leather boots.

"What's up?" she said, trying to sound serious. "Just called Gado." Fox said. "I'll drive you there if you don't mind." "Whatever." Nagi shrugged. She walked over and grabbed her belt and checked that everything was there. She then followed Fox as he led her out his bedroom and to the front door.

Here, Nagi was able to see that Fox lived in a small apartment or condo. The Living room and kitchen were just as bare as his bedroom. "You don't have a lot of stuff do you?" Nagi said. "Don't really need many distractions." Fox answered, opening the door. "Gee? I wonder why?" Nagi said, getting angry as she stomped out the door.

Fox owned a beautiful, black Dodge Stealth. Nagi sat in the front with him as he drove along the busy morning streets. She glanced at the time in his car. It read 8:50; she was going to be late for class. Wait, it was Saturday today, right? Nagi didn't want to ask. She already looked stupid enough. "Don't you have work?" Nagi asked Fox. "Yeah, but I called in saying I was doing a special assignment." "Can you do that?" she asked him. "Yeah, I do it all the time." "Uh huh," Nagi frowned again. "Hey, don't be like that!" he said to her. He glanced at her and saw she wasn't looking at him anymore. He just sighed and continued to drive, not saying a word.

Nagi didn't realize how close Fox lived to Zoanthrope. They were at the gates in ten minutes. "Traffic was light today. Weird huh?" he said, answering her surprised gazed. The guard at the parking, asked for I.D from Fox. He recognized Nagi so he didn't asked for hers. They drove into the basement underground and parked on the left. Nagi began to undo her seatbelt when the car was approached by someone. "Nagi! Are you okay?" "Alice." Nagi was glad to see a friendly face. "Hey Alice," Fox got out of the car and walked up to her casually. "How you doin'?" Alice just rolled her eyes. "Gado told me you helped Nagi out and took care of her last night." "Yep, did a good job too. No need for thanks." he said, taking bow. "Fine then. Gado would have come here himself but I need to check Nagi's arm. He wants to talk to you now, if you have the time." "I've got time. Don't worry." Fox said.

Alice took Nagi by the hand and walked out of the Garage. When they reach the floor where Alice's office was, Nagi grumbled a thank you to Fox. Nagi was leaving with Alice when Fox nudged her. He gave her a quick wink before letting the doors close. Nagi gave a groan and continued to walk.

And that's a wrap! I think we've had enough for today. Well, I have. My fingers are tired and it's getting late. So, you'll just have to wait till next week for the rest of the story. As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! I have a bit of a funny story to tell first before we get the ball rolling. I was looking at a Bloody Roar trailer and I was cheerfully reminded of Fox's pink wardrobe. Heh, heh, heh… Funny right? _Breaking the keyboard and balling my eyes out_ Don't I make him so much more mature, grown up and less gay? I better have! This _is_ a little bit of my personal fantasy after all. Now, let's continue it. Just going into a little bit of a new direction today. I think everybody needs a little fun now and then… Even fictional characters.

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Seven

"These are serious." Alice said, as she wiped the scars. "They're still bleeding pretty badly." "Yeah, fuck it!" Nagi groaned, feeling the pain all over again. "What happened? Who did this?" Alice asked, as she tossed her seventh cotton ball and fished another one. "That goon I fought in that old factory." Nagi said, giving another hissed. "He and his gang are up to something. They were the same ones that did that threat the other day." "You're kidding?" Alice cried. "Those bastards! You've got to tell Gado!" "Fox probably will." Nagi said. "Oh, right! He helped you." Alice remembered. "What _was_ he doing there in the first place?" "I don't, Shit! Know!" Nagi cried, realizing she didn't even ask how he knew she was there! "He wasn't at Zoanthrope yesterday was he?" "I don't know when he's here or when he's not. Sometimes he's here everyday, sometimes he's gone for weeks and then shows up suddenly." Alice explained. "But, when this whole thing started, Fox was with you, wasn't he?" "When Talon was around yeah, but once Talon went down, we all went our separate ways. Fox made some sort of pack with Gado, that's the only reason why he's still around." "What did he do once Talon was gone?" Nagi asked before she could stop herself. "Besides Greg and my mother, Fox was considering staying and working with us. Out of the blue he decided it was better for him to live with the humans, keep his beast form a secret. He didn't look happy about the decision but I guess he didn't have much of a choice." Nagi listened to this and started to wonder. _What could have forced him to leave Zoanthrope? _He didn't seem to be the kind of man who ran from danger; in fact he seemed to enjoy it. Look at his job for example.

"I have to stitch these. There's no way gauze will stop the bleeding." Alice's voice broke Nagi thoughts. "Alright," Nagi sighed. "You want the laughing gas?" "I'm not in the mood." Nagi answered. "Just stitch me up as fast as you can."

"So, did something happen while you were with Fox?" Alice asked Nagi as she stitched up the cuts. "Can we- God damn it! Please talk about something else?" Nagi grunted. "Well, he seems to be treating you better than before." Alice said. "Or was he just teasing you?" "Teasing," Nagi said. "Believe me! I'm as mad at him as ever." Nagi hissed as the needle struck her for the seventh time. "Well, don't worry. If followed my advice, he'll be treating you better soon." "What makes you so sure?" Nagi asked. "Well, he doesn't like to chase for too long. There are chicks everywhere. Missing a few here and there won't kill him. He knows that so he'll move on." Nagi flinched at the words: "He'll move on." For some reason, she didn't like the sound of them. "Did I hurt you?" Alice asked, seeing Nagi with a look of pain on her face. "I'm fine." Nagi lied, feeling the complete opposite.

"Hey, listen. I've been meaning to ask you this all week, but stuff keeps coming up!" "What?" Nagi asked, happy that the subject was changing. "There's a new club A few blacks away form here. I've managed to snap five reserved tickets for this Saturday night. You wanna come with me, Uriko, Yugo and Bakuryu?" "Hey, doesn't Yugo have a thing about going to human clubs and stuff like that?" Nagi asked. "Not to mention how he refuses to show his affection for you in the public eye." "Oh, trust me. He's going to this." "And why would he?" Nagi asked, groaning as the last scar was being stitched. "I've made a bet on the fight between Jenny and Uriko. He thinks Jenny's winning but I know for a fact that Uriko's gonna beat her. He's gonna lose so, he has to go out with me." "How are you so sure Uriko's going to win?" "She got some advice from Uranus." Alice said with a smirk. "A force that Jenny won't be able to stop. Course, poor Yugo doesn't know that!" "You are so cruel to someone you supposedly like!" Nagi laughed. "Hey, it's all fair in love and war!" Alice laughed. Nagi couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"So, are you coming with me or not? I mean if you don't have studying or anything." Alice added as she cut the left over threads. Nagi sat up, touching the scars for a second. "What the hell!" she finally smiled. "You'll come?" Alice asked. "After the last few days, I could use the distraction." Nagi answered. "That's great!" Alice said, giving Nagi a tight hug. "You'll have a blast! I promise!"

A couple of days before Saturday, Nagi was given time to rest and heal her arm. Unfortunately, because she wasn't able to exterminate any of the humans she was sent out to, she was given a fail on her mission. Gado spoke to her, and even though he didn't want to be harsh, he had no choice but to put Nagi on two months probation. She could now only go on group missions or one on one combat situations. She was pissed! She felt like punching the cap out of Gado. He was the one who sent her to such a risky mission in the first place! It was his bad judgment but she also knew she wasn't completely done all her training either.

She was pretty busy in her classes as well. It was getting harder and harder for her to maintain a 75 average. Her few days of rest were a great way to help her catch up on some of her work.

Whenever she went to bed, she felt great and rested but also unsettled. She felt like something was missing. She racked her brain trying to figure out what was making her feel like there was a hole or an empty space in her life. She figured it was probably just work at Zoanthrope.



"Hey Yugo," Nagi greeted as she, Alice, Yugo and their younger sibs were waiting in the line outside the dance club. "You knew, didn't you!" he snarled at her. "Come on! Don't blame me for your misfortune." Nagi shrugged. "Besides, this isn't so bad is it?" "Depends on your definition of bad." Yugo replied, staring at the ground. "You deserve it." Uriko punched him on the arm. "Not believing in me or my mentor!" "Yeah, yeah!" Yugo rolled his eyes. "You just got lucky." "Then I guess you get lucky every time you win a match huh?" Uriko smirked. "I love your sis!" Alice and Nagi laughed loudly.

"You think its okay for Uriko and Bakuryu to be here?" Nagi asked Alice seeing mostly people their age entering the club and waiting in the line. "They're with us." Alice said. "Besides, they'll be spending most of the night talking and drinking pop or Ice tea." "Will they have fun?" "With each other, they won't admit it, like someone I know." Alice said, glancing at Yugo. "But they will."

The club was packed tonight. There was barley any tables when the group arrived. Alice and Nagi immediately wanted to hit the dance floor. Since Yugo wasn't as eager, he went with Uriko and Bakuryu to a table and ordered some drinks.

For the first time in a while, Nagi felt like her old self again. Not worrying about missions or school or anything. She just let herself loose and started to have some fun. She kept her eye on Alice and couldn't believe what an amazing dancer she was! It wasn't long before guys all over the club started staring at Alice, watching her with hungry eyes. Nagi was also able to catch some taking a glance at her as well. Yugo also noticed and quickly rushed behind Alice before any of the other guys got the nerve to ask her for a dance.

"Well, now! Is this a third wheel I see?" Nagi's feet stop moving. Her arms hung limp at her sides as strong but delicate hands wrapped around her waist and a seductive voice whispered in her ear. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, moving away from his touch. "What? This place is swarming with hot babes!" Fox answered, moving his hands on her bare arms. "Then why don't you go to them?" Nagi whispered harshly. _So much for my fun filled evening. _

"Don't be so depressed." Fox said, turning her around to face him. "You can sill have fun with me around." "You don't take 'Go to hell,' for an answer, do you?" Nagi frowned at him. "I do, but not tonight." he said. "Come on! Would it really be so bad?" Nagi stared at him for a bit. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of missed him following her and looming over her all the time. "All the chicks are staring at you." Nag said. Fox gave a quick glance and saw that Nagi was beyond correct. Almost every chick was drooling over him. He threw on a cocky grin for a minute, looking really pleased with himself. This gave Nagi an idea.

"How about I make you a deal?" she said. "What kind of deal." Fox asked, intrigued. "You ignore all the women here. That means no eye contact, no flirting, nothing, and you can hang around me as long as you like." "My, aren't you greedy!" Fox grinned at her. 'That's my one and only offer." Nagi told him straight up. "Take it or leave it." Fox just held onto her tighter and pulled her to the centre of the dance floor. "You've got me for the rest for the evening." he said.

The heat, the blaring sound of the music, Fox's body pressed against hers. Nagi felt it all as they moved together on the dance floor. _He can't be real_. That was what she thought the first time she saw him. She remembered this as he moved with her. Bliss, the only word she could use to describe it, describe him. He never let her go as the fast beat of the music guided them. As he made offers she followed them obediently, not loosen _her_ grip. She could stop a smile from appearing but she couldn't stop the warm blood rushing over her face or the light in her eyes. Secretly though, she was loving it.

For a moment Fox took Nagi's hand and began to kiss the tips of her fingers. She didn't resisted, she couldn't. His sweet touch was poison but she let it fill her insides, intoxicating her, forcing her to fall deeper into his spell. _Why? Why does he make me chase him? Why does he make me want him? _

When the fast music stopped and she found herself backed into a corner with Fox looming over her. "Wasn't that fun, _Nagi_?" he said, letting her name roll off his tongue. He began to lean in when Nagi put a hand on his chest. "No, Fox." she said softly. "What?" he asked. "I told you. Don't confuse me with someone else. I've let you get away with it a couple of times, but no more." she said, looking at him directly in the eyes. She was beginning to feel frustrated with herself. Her chest hurt, it was begging for his strong arms to hold her and his lips to join with hers; however she couldn't let her desires rule her. He wasn't what she wanted. She could never get what she wanted, what she needed from him. She knew this.

"I have nothing you want. I can't give it to you and you certainly won't do the same for me. Besides, it's not part of the deal."

Fox juts smiled and drew him self closer to her, brushing his fingers under her chin. "You worry too much." he said. "You're not a mind reader. You don't know what I want from you, if anything. I could want to spend sometime with you, see what you're like. Or I could just be a man who has met someone who is obviously very special and he just wants to offer his affection." "God, please don't." Nagi begged. "You feel it too, don't you?" Fox said as he leaned over and started to kiss her neck. "Feel what?" Nagi said as she started to panic. _What is he doing? Why is he doing this? Why here? Why now?_

"I don't know." he sighed and held her face. "It's just... I keep seeing you, it's like you're everywhere and I can't keep ignoring it. Can you?" Nagi tried to back away from him. She wanted to run, leave, get away. She couldn't though. No matter how hard she tried, she could get away from his lips, his touch, his eyes.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what the hell is going on here?" Nagi sighed seeing Alice standing right behind Fox. Fox's face went from utter annoyance to his sly smile as he greeted Alice politely. "Hello, Alice! I thought you'd be here tonight." "Lucky isn't it? Just like me finding you driving Nagi into a corner, animal!" "Oh Alice! Shh! Not here!" Fox put a finger to her lips and glanced around. "I didn't mean it like that you idiot!" she hissed, brushing away his hands. "God! What are you doing here anyways?" "What? A man can't go to a club and have fun?" Fox shrugged. "And what kind of fun are you looking for?" Alice crossed her arms, looking over Nagi. "He didn't do anything." Nagi said, getting back into her dark mood. "At least not yet." she crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. "I'm returning a favor, that's all." "You don't need to, honey." Alice said, pulling Nagi away from Fox. "You didn't force him to help you." "I've only agreed to dance with him the rest of the time we stay here, that's all." "Didn't look it like it to me. Course I don't blame you." Alice said, giving Fox a dirty look. "Chill Alice, I had it under control." Nagi insisted. "I can handle this. It's harmless, I swear. Just leave it alone." "Oh you poor girl!" Alice said, hugging her. "You're suffering even worse than when it was me or Jenny." "Jenny?" Fox gave a laughing. "I was just teasing her. I didn't know if she twenty or twenty hundred! Sorry but I couldn't touch her even if you paid me." "I can see your manners haven't changed." Alice glared at him. "Yugo's going to pop a vain when he sees you." "Then tighten his collar, Alice. You do it best after all." Fox cracked. Alice turned crimson and turned back to Nagi. "We can leave now if you want?" "I'm fine Alice. Besides, this is _your_ night out. Just have a good time. Don't worry about me." Alice gave a nod and said. "Fine, but I'll be watching!" Nagi just smiled and clapped her hands.

"You are such a liar." Fox said, watching Alice disappear in the crowds gathering for a slow dance. "You owe me." Nagi said. "Geez, I don't even know why I'm doing you favors, pervert." "Come on! Didn't that feel good?" Fox said, taking her hands. "That electricity! I felt it again. It was great!" Nagi just sighed. She was glad Alice came in when she did. Though, she had held back her feelings once again. She wanted to leave; she wanted to be thousands of miles away from Fox. She racked her brain as she tried to figure out why she said no. _For Alice's sake_, she thought. Or was it?

"Come, you still owe me the rest of the night." Fox said, stepping on to dance floor and extending a hand. Nagi looked at the hand and hesitantly took it. He immediately pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, tightly. She rested her face on his chest and closed her eyes. It was just like the time when they first embrace in the training room. She felt so warm and safe. _Why me? _She asked herself. _Why is he doing this to me? I don't want all this attention? I don't deserve it_. It was harsh to say but she knew he wasn't seeing the real her, the one she had become that night. That horrible night that changed her life forever. She knew if he took just look at her real self, he'd want nothing to do with her.

"Something wrong?" Nagi gasped and looked up at Fox. "No…" she answered, looking down quickly. "I saw your face got so serious." he said. "I was just thinking." Nagi answered. "About what I said before?" Fox asked. "A little," Nagi answered, feeling extremely stupid for admitting it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I do that a lot don't I?" "Gee, I haven't noticed." Nagi glared at him. "Guess that's just how I am. You react differently to my charms." "That's because I'm not an idiot." Nagi said bluntly. "Aw! Those girls aren't that simple minded." he said, faking a pout. "Whatever." Nagi sighed.

The slow dance ended shortly, and Nagi immediately parted from Fox. Even though they weren't moving fast, she was extremely hot and sweating.

"You want a drink?' Fox asked, standing beside her. "Sure." Nagi replied. He went to the bar and snapped his fingers at the bar tender. "What would you like?" he asked. "Just an Ice tea would be fine, please." Nagi asked politely.

"An ice tea and a beer." Fox ordered. "You don't drink?" he turned and asked Nagi sounding surprised. "I do, but I wouldn't want to be intoxicated tonight." Nagi said, taking her glass. "You have wandering hands. I know that for a fact." "Are you accusing me of trying to take advantage of you?" Fox said, smiling. Nagi just rolled her eyes and drank her drink. _It's so God damn hot in here! _She thought. Not even her drink was helping her. She felt her face and found it burning. Was she coming down with something? No. She was just hot. She didn't feel faint or dizzy. Unless, has she gotten an infection from her new wounds? Nagi shook her head. She wasn't sick. It was something else.

"All set?" Fox asked, looking at her empty glass. "I guess." Nagi said, putting it down. Fox bent down and pulled two bills from the inside of his boot and place them on the counter before taking Nagi's hand. They danced for about an hour or so and Nagi actually started to relax. It wasn't so bad. He was a great mover and that alone made things a little interesting. She was even able to ignore all the jealous glances and words from the other women in the club. She almost felt happy that he was only paying attention to her.

When the D. J announced he was playing the last song for the night, Alice came over to Nagi, telling her that she, Yugo and their sibs were leaving. "I should probably go too then." Nagi said. "I can give you ride if you like?" Fox offered. "It's alright Fox." Alice said quickly. "Yugo and I can take Nagi. Don't trouble yourself." "It wouldn't be a problem." Fox said. "How about it, Nagi?' "I'd… I'd rather go with Alice." Nagi said to him. Fox nodded. "Suit yourself." he said. "We'll wait in the car if you wanna finish off whatever this was." Alice said, frowning at Fox. Nagi just sighed.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." she mumbled. "Wasn't it worth it though?" Nagi looked at Fox as he held onto her shoulder. Her heart began to beat quickly all over again. _His touch sets me on fire_. She thought, looking at him. "I don't know." Nagi said. "It was just to say thanks for the other day." "Yeah, but you liked it too." Fox said. That was true. She did like it.

"Here, I'll walk you out." They two left the dance floor and made their way down the hall. Nagi held onto his arm and they stepped in union. _How'd that happen? _She asked herself.

The heat from Nagi's body was starting to leave as they stepped into the cold night air. "Well, I guess its my turn to thank you. I had a good time." Fox said bowing. "Yeah, same here." Nagi admitted. Everything went black all of a sudden as Fox grabbed her and kissed her passionately. His fingers cupped her faced as he brought her closer to his body. Nagi found herself completely drawn to his kiss but she couldn't bring herself to return it. She couldn't.

"Good night, Nagi." he whispered before stepping away from her and walking down the street. Nagi took two steps, wanting to say something but her mind was completely empty. She was completely disoriented. She didn't even hear Alice shouting at her.

Nagi slowly snapped out of it and ran to Yugo's car and sat in the back with Uriko and Bakuryu. They were both asleep in the back of the car. "Did you have a nice time?" Alice asked Nagi. "Sure." Nagi mumbled not paying attention to the question. "Was I dreaming or was that Hans I saw giving you mouth to mouth a minute ago?" Yugo asked, staring at Nagi in the rear view mirror. "Who?" Nagi asked. "Fox," Alice sighed. "Oh, he was just being a pervert." Nagi said, shrugging it off. "Sounds like you've met before." Yugo said, sounding serious. "And when was I going to be told about this?" he said, glancing briefly at Alice. "I didn't want you to freak out." Alice answered. "Why would I? It's none of my business." Yugo started to say. "Of course, Nagi is a friend of mine and to see that sleazy rapist all over her, pisses me off just a bit." "He didn't really do anything." Nagi replied. "And you're right, it isn't your business." "Maybe not, but I'm starting to worry." Alice said, turning to look at Nagi. "Why?"

"Oh Nagi! Please don't pretend you don't know!" Alice cried. "I don't know what?" "Honey, I've seen it on your face and after tonight, I'm really sure of it." Alice sighed. "Even after Jenny and I warned you but, I'm sure you tried hard not to let it happen." "What are you talking about?" Nagi asked, starting to panic again. "It's not that it's a bad thing. It isn't your fault, it's just him. Even though, I did say he wasn't so bad. This shouldn't be so bad. It just… could be, I guess." "What isn't a bad thing?" Nagi shouted. "Alice, just let her have it." Yugo said. "Don't make it more painful then it already is." "For the last frickin' time," Nagi said through grinding teeth. "What are you talking about, Alice!"

"Nagi… I think you're falling in love with Fox."

And… I'll just end it there for now. Lucky seven down, perhaps another seven to go. There's still a lot to happen but I don't want it to go on for too long. That was the basic major climax so, it's like part two is now starting. So anyways, R&R for me please! And thanks for your comments on my last chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for leaving you hanging for a bit. Amazing how twenty-four hours in a day just isn't enough anymore. Well, like I said before, we've reached the main climax. Now, let's see what develops from here on out. If you thought the last stuff was intense, you don't want to miss what's coming up. I'll call it Part II here, but you can call it chapter eight.

Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter eight

Nagi's mind was pitch black. She couldn't remember a thing. She chewed on her pencil, straining and concentrating as hard as she could on her question. _I'm so failing this test! _Nagi had studied as hard as she could for the last three days, and now she could only recall a quarter of what she needed to know. Nagi decided to just fluke the whole thing and write what she knew.

Once class was over, she stormed out and headed straight to her apartment building, to change and head for Zoanthrope.



"Bad day at school?" Jeanne asked Nagi as Nagi helped her carry some artillery to the seventh floor. "Not in the mood to talk about it." Nagi told her straight. "Fair enough," Jeanne answered. "Just hope your day gets better." "With my luck, I doubt it." Nagi sighed. The women stepped out of the elevator and lugged the large metal crate as they walked.

"Is it the battle that's bothering you?" Jeanne asked. Nagi shook her head. "I'm a little nervous, but that's not really bothering me." "How come you're nervous?" Jeanne asked. "You should be pleased. You win today and your half way done your training."

That was true. Today, Nagi was up against Bakuryu. Even though he was much younger that Nagi, not only has he been a Zoanthrope longer than her, but he is also in the third rank. When Nagi was first admitted into the Zoanthrope Kingdom, she had two choices: Live within the Kingdom and become a civilian or to live wherever she wanted. However she wanted to become a solider and help to protect the Zoanthrope race. She said she had no where else to go and did not want to live a life always hiding. She wanted to get stronger. That was what she said that day. Since then, she has gone through brutal training, learning how to fight hand to hand, using the secret technology of the Zoanthrope to fight their enemies.

In order for her to raise her status and be sent on more challenging missions, she has to fight and beat a member of each rank. So far, she has beaten: Uriko, Shenlong, Busuzima and Alice. She still had a long way to go.

"Don't sweat it, Red." Jeanne rubbed her shoulder. "If you lose, it just means you need more training. It happens to everybody, no biggie. That's why we're all in different ranks. Not everyone can be at the same level." "Yeah, but I'm still the under dog. At least, I still feel like it. I screwed up in that last mission." "Gado thought you could do it. It was his fault if you ask me." Jeanne said bluntly. Nagi gave her a grin. "Ohh, ohh! I'm telling Daddy you're bad mouthing him." "Cut the 'Daddy,' stuff, alright." Jeanne rolled her eyes. "Focus on carrying this will you? It's heavy."

Once the artillery was delivered, Jeanne walked Nagi to the training room to prepare for her fight. As Nagi began to change, she cleared her mind and started to relax. This wasn't time for her to get caught up in the drama in her life. She had to focus. She needed to win this fight, not just to get into the next rank, but to prove herself. That she is just as strong and capable as the rest of the Zoanthropes.



Traffic was light today as Fox was driving to Zoanthrope Kingdom. Gado was now requesting his help three times a week in the afternoons to research with Jenny. As much as Fox hated the idea of spending time going through stacks of files with a very uptight woman, he couldn't say no to Gado.

"Doesn't matter," Fox said to himself as he was reaching the street. "I might have some fun while I'm there."

"You're late, Mutt." Jenny snarled as he stepped into the surveillance room. "I realized there was a hair out of place and my lips were dry." Fox pouted. "I couldn't just leave myself in such a state." "Oh yes! Of course! We could all be dead in the next hour or so but that's fine as long as you leave a picture perfect corpse." Jeanne threw a stack of files to Fox's stomach, knocking him to the floor. "Sometimes I really do think you use your dick for a brain!" "I wish." Fox snickered, flipping his pony tail back as he got off the floor.

"More personal files?" Fox asked as he sat beside Jenny again. "You did a good job on those other ones." she said as she pulled out more surveillance tapes. "Gado wants you to do the same with those, as well as background checks on every one of our suspects." Jenny told him. "Background checks? Damn, you must over two hundred and fifty because I think you've got senile." "What's with the insult?" Jenny glared at him, making a fist. "Do you have any idea how many of these people I'm gonna find, 'Used to be human,' or 'Worked for humans,' and oh yeah, "Is a human,' on their records? We're never going to narrow down the list that way, chick!" "We're not aiming to narrow down the list!" Jenny argued. "We want to find then right person. There are hundreds of workers here. The best way is to search carefully and every detail. We miss one thing and it could screw up the whole investigation." "Grandma, please breathe a little. I don't need you dying on me." One punch in the face, and Fox was flipping through the files and searching down information by the dozens as Jenny started to review last week's tapes.

"So, what's got you all pissed today?" Fox asked. "Shut up mutt." Jenny said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Uh huh," Fox laughed as he started to make notes. He was barley on the second page when the door burst open and Shenlong stepped inside. "What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, again not looking up from the screen. "Nagi's battle with Bakuryu is gonna start." he said. "Figured, you'd wanna go and see it." "Thanks, Shenlong." Jenny said, turning off the television. "I could sure the break." "What 'bout the room?" Shenlong asked as she got up. "Don't worry. The mutt will stay and watch. He'll keep working." she assured him. Shenlong turned and started to leave when Fox stood up. "Hey! You're gonna leave me here to handle all this by myself?" he asked and whined at the same time. Jenny turned around and gave him an amused grin. "You've got no business at the match. Besides, there are more important things you need to take care of." Jenny shut the door behind her. Fox growled as he heard a key lock the door shut. He started at the files and drummed his fingers on the desk for minute. His eyes flashed eagerly as he took up his pen and started to take it apart.



Two minutes into the match and already, Nagi was tiring out. Bakuryu wasn't holding back anything as he wailed on her. Nagi did her best to jump away from and at the same time look for an opening to attack. He on the other hand just grabbed her, kicked and punched like crazy. She wasn't surprised that he was a challenge. He was trained by Yugo, one of the best in Zoanthrope Kingdom.

The match was taking place in the small glass arena. The floor was made of cement and marked like a gymnasium. The walls surrounding the area were made of glass. Outside these walls were rows and rows of seats where several employees of Zoanthrope who were watching as well as the Zoanthropes. They sat together as they watched their new recruit fight for her next rank.

"Ass hole!" Nagi yelled as she landed hard on her back, from being kicked in the upper chest. _There is no way in hell that I'm gonna win like this! _Nagi thought. She raised her head and looked at Bakuryu. He was just calmly waiting for Nagi to get up. _Okay! Time to bring out the big guns! _

Nagi yelled out and closed her eyes as she pushed herself off the floor. As she spun through the air she began to transform. She felt her insides release as her DNA began to reconstruct itself. She felt her skin rip and bleed. The blood, instead of dripping however, became her new body parts. When she landed back on the ground, it cracked as she stood up right and faced Bakuryu in her beast form. Taking in air, she gave a jump and using her arm with a large, fin like blade, she hit Bakuryu. Bakuryu fell back, with a long gash on his chest. He sat up and blinked. Nagi landed back on the ground and saw she wasn't looking at fifteen year old boy but a large mole with two-inch thick claws on the both hands. Bakuryu came at her, butting into her stomach. Nagi felt her arm wounds reopen as he grazed her arm. Nagi gave a hiss but was able to kick him off her and stand up. She then ran and jumped, landing on Bakuryu's head, knocking him into the floor. Once down, Nagi use her large arm blade to strike his back and punched with the other hand.

"1… 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." an electronic voice counted down as Bakuryu laid on the ground and could not get up. "And… round one goes to Nagi!" Nagi raised her arms in trump. She had won the first match! "Just one to go!" she though happily as she walked to her wing on the other side of the gym.

The match was organized in best of two games, so you had to win both matches to be declared the winner or, in case of a tie, best two out of three matches. In between matches, the fighters get a break to drink some water and dry off before the next match. They had only five minutes to do so. Because Nagi had transformed during the match, she cannot return to her human form during the break, same goes for Bakuryu.

"Honey, you did it!" Alice cheered as Nagi entered her wing. She wanted to hug her but patted her head instead so not to get blood on her self. "I guess so." Nagi gasped, taking the cup of water Yugo was handing her. "Hey, you should be psyched." Yugo told her. "I taught Bakuryu everything he knows. He's even grabbed _my_ tail of couple of times." "Thanks for the encouragement." Nagi wiped some of the blood off her body with a spare towel. "Well done, sweetheart." Jenny clapped softly. "I must say, there isn't a lot that impresses me in these matches these days. Everyone knows what everyone else's moves are but you've seem to have found your own little set of movements. That's very nice work, good to see." she added. "Thanks." Nagi said. "But, it's not over yet." she reminded the group. "No worries!" Uriko's voice cheered. "Don't tell Bakuryu, but you really kicked his ass! I swear. Just do that all over and you'll nail him!" Nagi felt a little flustered. She was really struggling out there and everyone had so much confidence in her. She felt stressed and overwhelmed but also glad to see people believed in her. It felt… pretty good.

Soon, a buzzer sounded for the start of the second match. "I'm up." Nagi sighed. "You go girl!" Alice cheered. Nagi gave her a quick thumbs up before leaving the wing. Everyone else rushed out the other way to take their seats again. Nagi walked to the centre of the arena and faced Bakuryu, who stared at her through clam mole eyes. Soon, the announcer counted down and the match began. Not holding back, Nagi ran up to Bakuryu and threw her bladed arm in front of her, aiming for his face. However, when she thought she had hit him, he suddenly disappeared. Nagi turned around quickly, but it was too late. Bakuryu slammed into her hard and stabbed her upper legs with his claws. Nagi cried out a little, feeling red hot pain in her legs. She was now going to have a hard time running and jumping. She kicked Bakuryu off her and stabbed him in the stomach_. Gotta use what I've still got. _She shook painfully as she got up. _Okay, breathe. _She was barley standing when Bakuryu slammed into her again, made a fist, and punched her at the side of her face. Nagi fell to the ground. She was extremely tired.

_I can't stay in this form anymore! _She realized. She gave a small cry as she released her insides and allowed herself to return to her human form. "Fuck it all." she gasped as she tried to pull her self off the ground. She had just sat up when she was knocked back down again. She looked up and saw Bakuryu had also returned to human. She also heard the count down was starting on her. She immediacy pulled herself off the ground and started to punch at Bakuryu and spin at the same time. She hit him twice and stood still in front of him. Baring her teeth, Nagi threw a punch under Bakuryu's chin, sending him flying a few feet from her.

With Bakuryu was on the ground, Nagi went charging at him, ready for when he got up to attack. When she reached him however, he slid underneath her and threw five consecutive kicks into her stomach. She was down. Nagi lied on the ground and felt like she was being stabbed for every number that was counting down to her defeat. "And Bakuryu wins match number two!" the electronic announcer roared.

Nagi couldn't even get up. She just lied there, staring at the glass ceiling. She heard her name being called by the other Zoanthropes, but she didn't pay attention. It didn't matter. She was badly wounded and exhausted. There was no way she could win.

"Get up!" a voice yelled. Nagi stirred a little and turned to wards the voice. Kneeling beside her was Fox, who was glaring at her for the first time. Nagi sat up and stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nagi asked, still out of breath. "I said get up!" Fox repeated and grabbed her arms, pulling her off the ground. "Hey!" Nagi gasped, pulling her arm back, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead, he started pulling her to her wing. "Come with me." was all he said.

Nagi tried to pull away but she didn't have the strength. When they were inside the wing, Fox threw her onto a bench and ran straight for the door. He closed it shut and locked it. "Why the hell are you doing that?" Nagi said. "I don't what any distractions." Fox said as he turned and faced her. Nagi glared at him and looked at the mini clock in the wing. "Look, I don't have time for your stupidity!" she said, not caring how rude it sounded. "I have to go back out there in four minutes." "Oh yeah and do what? Fall on your knees and beg for mercy?" Fox spat. Nagi stared at him shock. She'd never seen him mad or this serious before. "What's your problem?" she asked him, crossing her arms. "My problem?" Fox rested his hands on his hips. "What's yours? Damn! I thought you were trying to prove to everybody you can fight for yourself?" "And you think I'm not?" Nagi asked. "Sure didn't look like it from what I saw." Fox pointed out to her. Nagi stood up and grabbed a clean towel from a rack. Every part of her body either ached or burned. "I can't do it. I can't beat him." she said, trying to make it sound truthful, not like she was just giving up. "It's not a big deal. I'll just train longer and try again." "Shut the hell up." Fox told her. He took the towel from her and pinned her against the wall, still glaring. "Hey, Ass hole! Lay off!" Nagi yelled. "This isn't you!" Fox told her. "That night, the way you were fighting, trying your damnest to not let yourself be beaten by those humans, that's who you really are. You're strong. You want to get stronger. You want to fight and win your battles on your own. You never want to depend on someone else. Isn't that what you told me?" "I'm not going back on that!" Nagi argued. "I can do that, just not today." "Why not?" Fox said. "You are so God damn stubborn for everything else! Now when it's something important, just because you're getting your ass kicked pretty hard you've decided it's not a big deal? I'm telling you, if you run from this you're gonna be running from everything." "That's not true!" Nagi yelled, feeling a little num from being pushed against the wall for so long. "You don't know me Fox! You're just assuming."

"The hell I am." Fox said. "If I was the one fighting you, you would never give up. You wanna know why?" "No." Nagi said, turning away. "Look at me!" Fox yelled and grabbed her face. Nagi met his clear blue eyes and immediately started to blush. "If you were fighting me, you'd give it you're all because you want to prove to me that you are strong. That your not gonna take any crap from me and you're gonna fight for what's yours and what you think is right." Nagi looked at him and found she was starting to sob. Here, he stopped pushing her shoulders and instead wrapped his arms around her. "I can't do it." Nagi cried. "I'm still too weak. I found out that night. I almost got killed and you had to come and help me out." "It's not too late to change that." he said. Nagi looked up at him and saw a genuine smile on his face. "Look at this as that night happening all over again." he told her. "This is your second chance. You can change your future and get back to where you want to be." He held her close to him one more time and whispered in her ear. "If you could go back to that night, what would you change?" Nagi was about to answer when the final buzz signal the starting of the last match. She also heard several knocks on her door and shouting coming from the outside. "Fox, what the fucking hell are you doing here?" Yugo called through the door. "You are supposed to be working Mutt!" called Jenny's voice. "I'll report you to Gado if you don't' open this door now!" Nagi broke from Fox and looked at the door that was starting to loosen. "Leave them to me." Fox told her. "You have a match to win." Nagi stared at him once and then walked out of the wing.

She walked to the centre of the arena and faced Bakuryu. He didn't give her any facial expression or reaction but just stood there and waited for her to make the first move. The announcer already gave their go for the start of the match. Thinking briefly, Nagi started to charge at him. He was preparing to block an attack towards the face and head. Nagi reached his body then dropped and kick him underneath, causing him to fall to the ground. Once on the ground, Nagi spun and flipped through the air, landing on the other side of him. When he got up, Nagi spun again, kicking him to the floor a second time. Nagi breathed deeply, trying to get as much air as possible. She stood ready for Bakuryu to get up again. He surprised her though, by grabbing her legs and pulling her over his body and tossing her to the hard ground. Nagi spat out a colt of blood when she landed. She looked up and saw Bakuryu had transformed into his beast form. _I can't beat him, if I'm human. _She had to transform too. She raised her head, and pulled her fists down, ready to let her body go when she stared up and saw Fox. He was watching her from the glass ceiling.

_I can't. _She said in her mind. _Not in front of him._ Why was she thinking this? Who cares if she changed in front of him? She had to win! She had to do whatever it takes to win!

_No… I can't let him see me like that. I can't! _Nagi dropped her head and looked at Bakuryu. She would have to find a way to beat him with out changing. Seeing she wasn't going to transform Bakuryu rushed at Nagi and stabbed her with his claws and started to drag her across the arena. Nagi couldn't hold back her cries as her skin broke all over the place. When Bakuryu finally dropped her, it was so he could stomp on her. Nagi screamed again, and started to pound against the floor. _Why the hell did he have to be so God damn cruel? _She thought in agony. _I've go to do something!_

She thought back to when she first entered Zoanthrope Kingdom. Gado had given her files and information on every member. _Bakuryu has weaknesses. _Nagi thought. In his animal form, he's slow, he's heavy but that didn't mean he couldn't be moved… And if he fell, he'd fall hard. Nagi also remembered that Gado once said if you concentrated hard enough, you could transform one part of your body and keep everything else the same. Nagi had never tried to do it, but now was a good a time as any. Besides if it didn't work, she wouldn't be worse off than she was now. She closed her eyes, and pulled whatever energy she had left. She felt thick blood fall from her arm and slowly become her blade. Her heart gave a great leap! She had done it! Taking her blade and taking a deep breathe and thrust it into Bakuryu's leg. He immediately pulled it off and lost his balance just as Nagi hoped he would. When he fell, Nagi gasped and got up, letting her arm return to its original form. Bakuryu sat up and Nagi punch him twice in the face. He fell back down and couldn't get up.

"And the Winner is… Nagi!" Nagi was gasping, completely worn out but she couldn't be happier_. I did it! I really did it!_ She looked out at the audience and saw Alice, Yugo, Uriko and Jenny all cheering and roaring with the crowd. She gave them a small wave and a thumb up. She then remembered Fox and looked up. He had stood there the whole time like a Guardian Angel. He looked at her and flashed her a fantastic smile. She grinned brightly at him and for the first time felt anything but contempt for him. She blinked for one second and he was gone. She looked at the spot where he stood…and it was as if he had never been there at all.

Okay, shoot? Tired but not sleepy. Odd isn't it? Got too much on my mind, you can say. So, that's another chappie done for now. Here's where things will go down for a bit and then… well I won't give it all away. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happens next! R&R please and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm really late but that's because of school, (Someone burn it down for me please!)

Still though, for someone who hasn't got a lot of time on her hands, I'm not doing too bad with this thing. So here's where things start to get a little interesting and we start to figure out a few things, (Well if you know a lot about he game then you already know some stuff.) And if you can already tell, a few mysteries are finally going to slowly be revealed form this chapter and onward. Let's begin shall we?

Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter nine

Nagi stood alone in a room. It was completely empty except for a few sounds of people walking and talking from outside. There was nothing in the room, no furniture, nothing. Nagi shivered a little, not because the room was cold but because she was cold.

She stood around for a bit, not sure why she was here. One of the foot steps from the outside soon began to get to closer to her. She gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. "Nagi." she heard him whisper.

_Fox!_ Nagi felt frozen again. She wanted to run from him, she had to run from him.

He slowly began to turn her around and start to touch her face, bringing himself closer to her. "Don't Fox." Nagi begged as tears started to fall. "Don't what?" Fox asked her. "You can't Fox, I'm warning you. It's a mistake." Fox continued to stare at her, confused. Nagi gulped and tried to look away but he held her face and forced her to continue to look at him. They could both do better. She thought, but it wasn't those words that came out.

"You can't… fall in love with me." Nagi said, feeling the words pierce her own heart. Instead of looking heartbroken however, Fox just smile and pulled her close to him. "Too late," he told her. "I'm already in love with you." His kiss was so wonderful, Nagi felt like she was leaving her body and entering a totally new world, a beautiful world.

Soon, the kiss ended and Nagi looked at him again. She screamed and stepped back as she saw his smiling face was covered in blood. His body was lying on the floor mangled, and cut into jagged pieces. "Who… how?" Nagi looked around for help when she noticed her hands; they were covered in blood… his blood….

"Holy shit!" Nagi screamed, waking up on the floor bedside her bed. It was that nightmare again, the third one in the last two weeks. Nagi breathed in deeply and saw her blanket was knotted around her. She continued gasping as she looked around her small bedroom, making sure she was in the right place and everything was the way it should be. She then gave a groan and wiped the sweat from her face. "I can't… I can't be in love with him." Nagi said softly, shaking.

It was shortly after the match, when she saw Alice give her a reproached look that she recalled what Alice told her the night they went to the dance club. _"Nagi… I think you're falling in love with Fox."_

Nagi shuddered at the words. She hated him! She hated him since she first got a taste of the kind of person that he was. Jenny and Alice told her enough to confirm what she already knew. Since then however, he just kept on appearing, confusing her, messing with her mind. Now he was gone, but she was seeing him even more, in her sleep.

It was as if he disappeared after the match. He had helped her to win and then vanished. For the last two weeks she didn't bump into him once. She was relived to be able to walk about and not have an embarrassing or awkward encounter. But once he disappeared from her reality he began to appear in her dreams. Every night, he confesses his love for her and shortly after, she murders him.

"What's going on?" Nagi rubbed her head. "Why is this happening to me?" The dreams terrified her. They made her remember her past deeds.

_His body was motionless in front of her, draped in dark blood, almost black in the darkness of the cold night. She sat there in front of it, just staring. She couldn't talk, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything. Her hands had the same colour as the body and as hard as she tried, in that moment she couldn't recall why she had done it. She knew the fellow Zoanthrope. He had done nothing to her, had given her no reason to hate or even dislike him. Then, she suddenly got him to this location and sawed right through him. _

"_That's my girl," A deep, hallow voice said behind her. Her heart began to race. That voice! That God damn voice! It's him. He wouldn't leave her alone, his voice kept hammering into her mind more and more! It was choking her, choking her to the God damn core. She wanted to make it stop, want to make him stop. He had said there was only one way she could make it stop. _

"_What a pretty thing you've done for me," the voice continued. It was empty, black, with nothing in it. No feelings, no empathy, no compassion, nothing. "Leave me alone," she said, speaking for the first time. "You said you would." "I'm sorry, my dear." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "But, now that I see how wonderful you are, I think it's only right that I keep you close to me… always." She wanted to scream but he grabbed her throat and pulled her face toward his. Yellow eyes glared at her and a pale smile flashed. "After all, I did make you the killer you are tonight!" _

"That's why then!" Nagi cried finding herself in tears. She fell onto her soft bed and grabbed onto the covers. So the dreams had served a bit of a purpose. They reminded her of another reason why she could never be with Fox, even if she wanted to. He would see the real her, the horrible person she had become, the ugly her. It was the part of her that was so disgusting, so repulsive. She could never let him see her like that. She would rather die than let Fox see her in that form, her _ugly_ form.

"Because of him!" she screamed and punched her bed!

"I want someone who can set me free." she whispered. "I want to meet someone who can show me that I can go on and not worry about killing an innocent again! That I can depend on myself to do good, to fight for good and protect my people." She wiped her eyes and sat up again. "Most of all, I want that person to make me beautiful again. If they could take away my ugliness." She looked at her hand and saw that her finger nail had cut into her hand. She licked the blood and saw Fox's face again from her dream, bathed in blood. "I can't find that person, the person I want the most in him." She let her tears fall again. "That person… doesn't exist in him."



"Hey man! Do you mind?" "What?" Fox glanced at Shawn who was fuming. "I bought these with my own cold cash!" Shawn said, grabbing the two ears set communicators. "Geez, the least you can do is tell me you're swiping them!" "Needed them for the case," Fox said simply. "You weren't going anywhere so I didn't see why you'd want them." "Look, I know you earn more than me! You can buy your own crap and stay the hell away from mine!" "Shawn, will you relax for a minute?" Fox said, putting his pen down. "Do you always get so bitchy when I'm, gone?" "Look, who's talking Bitchy!" Shawn snapped back. "Least I don't look it!" The two started to laugh at the same time, forgetting the argument for a moment.

"Since you're in a good mood, I'm guessing things went well in the Versailles." "Damn straight." Fox said. "They didn't know what hit them. Got them all in less than five days. Took another two to scrap out the hide outs. I gotta tell you, these guys knew their stuff. Trip lasers, self moving cameras, the works. But it wasn't enough to get away from me." Fox said bragged. "Ha ha!" Shawn clapped. "That's great man and those bastards got what was coming to them?" Yeah." Fox nodded. "The whole reason why we get into this business, right?" "I figured you were just in it for the babes." Shawn laughed. "That too." Fox flashed a grin. "Well, I see the boss man's on his fifth cup, which means I've gotta get to my load of crap." Shawn sighed. "You're off again in the afternoon, right?" "Sorry, man." Fox said. "I'll be off for a while so, just keep doing your thing." "Whatever," Shawn shrugged. "What they're paying you better be worth it, that's all I can say." Shawn waved at Fox quickly before leaving his office.

Fox bit at the end of his pen and huffed. He had spent the last two weeks in France, and was still exhausted. While it was supposedly the place of romance, Fox didn't even have the time to fake it with any of its smokin' chicks. He had spent the entire time hunting down a gang of murders that were responsible for the deaths of the family he had been researching. They were in fact part of a series of murders that targeted the families of business men working for the United Nations. A very delicate mission, one Fox was glad to be finished with.

He glanced at his clock quickly. He had about an hour before he had to head over t o Zoanthrope. He hoped Jenny had advanced the case a little further while he was away. Last time he checked, they were no where near narrowing down their list of twenty five suspects. "Jenny baby, tell me you've got something for me today!" he murmured as he went back to his paper work.

When he arrived at Zoanthrope that afternoon, he didn't bother meeting with Gado. Instead, he traveled up to the surveillance room to meet with Jenny and get right to work.

"Well, it's about time you'd show up, Mutt." Jenny snapped, not lifting her head as he entered the room. "My you're looking well, not sounding it as always." Fox greeted her, sounding the opposite of his insult. "How did it go in France?" Jenny asked, returning to her notes, looking uninterested in what Fox had to say. "Fine, I didn't die so it must have gone okay at least." Fox said with a smug look. "So I see. Well, bravo." Jenny said, still not looking up. "I haven't been out for some time. Zoanthrope comes first for me." "That's great Jenny." Fox said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She immediately punched him in the stomach and threw a pile of files on him. "Get to work, Mongrel. I've got a major lead, so get busy."

"What lead?" Fox asked, standing up. He cursed under his breath as he took the seat beside her. "I've got five employees that have been constantly absent during their smaller work shifts." "What are they? Security guards? Mechanics? Civilians that come in here for testing or what?" "Two scientists and a security guard." Fox opened the first file and grinned when he saw the familiar face. It was the leg grabbing security guard from the other day. "If it's this guy, I'll love nothing more than to frisk him as he's being escorted to his cell." Fox said to himself. "Uh huh, that's wonderful Mutt." Jenny said, used to the strange things that came out of his mouth. "I want a complete and in-depth background check on those five. I have another five to investigate. If all goes well, we should have the list cut in half in a matter of days." "Not fast enough." Fox snapped. "After that stunt those humans pulled just a while ago, we need to find the bastard responsible right away!" "We can't rush the investigation and you know it." Jenny glared at him. "We could miss something important! Please, do me a favor and try to do a good job on completing the job properly, not just completing it." "Alright then." he grumbled. He looked at the files he was given and sighed. He was so restless. For almost a month he was on this mission and so far he had no idea who the traitor could be. He was also getting bored. Sitting in the Security room was just as bad as working at his office. Mostly, he was angry. He wanted to find the piece of shit who was risking the lives of the Zoanthropes and rip their head off! After what they did to Nagi, he knew they weren't playing around. He couldn't stand the thought of that happening to anyone else, or her again. She had escaped, but they could come back for her. _Nagi. _

"Have there been again other attacks while I was away?" Fox asked Jenny. "Not one," Jenny answered. "But we are on high alert at all times. They could strike at anytime." she added, assuring him. "That's fine." Fox nodded. "What about Nagi? How are her injuries?" "Nagi is doing well." Jenny said simply. "Her wounds have almost healed and she's shown up for work everyday as always." "Okay then." Fox said trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. It annoyed him though, because inside, he thought it was a big deal.

"Okay, I've got Omar going out at least three times on the day the fake bomb threat occurred." Fox said, reviewing his notes. "He was out for at least an hour and a half each time." "What about his back ground? Is there anything suspicious?" Jenny asked him. "There isn't much in this file." Fox said. "He's had a hell of a career by the looks of it, though. He's been hired over seven times by top labs." "Laboratories huh?" Jenny tapped a finger to her lip. "Does it say anything about why he left those jobs?" "Two say he was offered another job and accepted it. The other ones don't say anything. I'll check it out down stairs." "What about the others?" "Nothing interesting so far, but I'll keep checking." "Well, I've got to head off in a few minutes, I'm afraid." Jenny said, pressing the eject button on the video deck. "So, if you don't mind staying and continuing without me." "Won't be as much fun, but I don't back down on a job so why not?" Fox said, grinning. Jenny just rolled her eyes. "Come on then!" she said, opening the door for Fox. "Or do you want me to drag you out of here?" "I'm going," Fox said as his patted her head and dashed out the door.

Fox went to the Databanks in the Zoanthrope computers to search the backgrounds of his top suspects more carefully. He was able to find some more interesting information about Omar. Apparently he was let go at least three times from his jobs and fired another three times. Fox didn't see much of a pattern at first. This kind of stuff happens to tons of employees all the time. His file probably looked similar with all his career changes. Then he looked at the actual jobs themselves. For all the jobs he was let go of, he was a technical in a medical lab and didn't do a great deal of work on humans, animals or genes but just developed medicines and drugs. It was from those jobs that he showed amazing skill and was offered to work in other laboratories, this time however he would work as a scientist studying genetic make-ups of humans and animals. It was in those jobs that he was eventually fired from. "Shady," Fox thought. "Still, what did he do to get fired?" Fox's fingers ran across the keyboard quickly as he began to search deeper into the system. He browsed and searched for a good hour or so but couldn't get any further. He sighed and logged off from the computers. "Maybe I can get some more info from Gado?" he thought as he left the room. "Well, if it isn't pretty boy?" Fox gave a soft laugh and crossed his arms as he confronted a man with bright green hair and mad snicker. "What brings you here today? Though you'd be a Beauty Queen pageant?" "I didn't feel like it today." Fox said, sarcastic. "What about you? Shouldn't you be mutating rats or something?" "That's funny!" Busuzima snorted. "I'm actually doing a favour for Yugo." "What, he's finally decided to get that face of his fixed?" Fox cracked. "Well, let me just say he's gone to the wrong person for help." "Rude and that's not it." Busuzima grinned again. "I can't tell you what he's got me doing, just that it's important." "Great. Glad to hear it. So, I'll let you get to it then." Fox said, winking at him before walking away. "Creeps the hell out of me." he muttered as he walked.

He searched both Gado's office and conference room, but couldn't find him. He went to the receptionist but she was unable to tell him where he was. "I know he set out with some agents outside the west building. They're repairing the garage doors there." she said. "He could be there with them." "Well, it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Fox agreed. "Thanks doll!"

Fox walked across the floor to the west side and took the elevator to the first floor. He exited the building after showing his I.D quickly to the security guards there. He walked to the west building, but didn't see anyone working in the front, so he decided to go around and check the other side.



"Come on! Don't do that!" "Why not Nagi? It's not hurting any body!" Uriko giggled. "That's beside the point!" Nagi sighed as she ran after the teen girl. She was carrying one of the doors they were replacing, showing off her un-natural strength. "Uriko. Come now." Bakuryu said, as he broke off the next door by simply pulling it. "Stop being silly. You really will hurt yourself if you're not careful." "Thanks for caring!" Uriko grinned widely. Nagi only yelled at her once more and she finally put the door down.

Nagi turned around and walked to where Stun was standing. He was placing the new door in its spot and was trying to line it up so he could connect the hinges. "Need a hand?" Nagi asked him. Stun simply shook his head and continued to work. Nagi saw he was struggling with the door so she grabbed the other end beside him and held it. Stun just gave a grunt and started to use his electrical throwing abilities on the door hinges.

"I don't know why I'm doing this?" Nagi thought bitterly. Zoanthrope has technicians and other workers to re-construct the Head quarters but Gado wanted Nagi and the other three to do this. He said all the workers were working on a greater assignment. Nagi noticed Gado was stuttering a little when he asked her to do the favour for him. _Odd?_ This wasn't the first time she saw him like this. For the past few days, she's noticed the great Zoanthrope has been acting more and more concerned about something. Jeanne hasn't been seen for the past few days either. Nagi was getting a funny feeling. "Is something going on?" she thought aloud. Stun turned and stared at her. Nagi couldn't tell what his expression was so she just shook her head. When he turned back to his work Nagi faced forward, dismissing the suspicions. "It's nothing." she said.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Uriko suddenly squealed. Nagi turned her head and almost dropped the heavy door. She saw Uriko wave, give big jump and landed right in Fox's arm. "Hey cutie-pie!" he laughed, giving her a big hug. "Hey yourself!" Uriko said hugging him back. "Where have you been?" "Working," Fox sighed, patting her head. He gently let Uriko down onto the ground and smiled. "How are you? All smiles as always?" "Yep, not a frown in sight!" Uriko confirmed, spinning. "I like you best that way." Fox gave a gentile smile. "Thank you! You're so sweet!" she cried. _He is sweet. _Nagi found herself agreeing with Uriko's comment. She was staring at him hard and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't.

It was only two weeks but she felt like it was the first time she'd seen him in years. He was still nothing but _perfection_. His Ivory skin was glowing, hair neatly tied and bright as star light, his childish smile… "Immature." Nagi grumbled instead. Stun gave a snort, as if he was laughing at Nagi but stayed silent. At that moment, Bakuryu was walking up to Fox and Uriko. "Hmm? I wonder if he'll tell him off for being so friendly with Uriko." Nagi thought amused. Instead however, he walked up to Fox calmly and shook his hand. "Hey Bakuryu," Fox greeted him. "Hello. I'm glad to see you're doing well." Bakuryu said politely. "As well as can be expected." Fox smiled. "How are things here? Everyone okay?" "Same as you." Bakuryu answered. "Are you by any chance looking for Gado?" "I am actually." Fox answered. "Seen him?" "He's been busy," Bakuryu started to say. "He was here but he's gone to other parts of the Head quarters. I heard he may be meeting with Cronos." "I shouldn't disturb him then." Fox replied. "You're not going to leave so soon, are you?" Uriko asked, pouting. "Maybe you can help us? Nagi's here too! Maybe you can keep her company or something. Just don't go yet!" Uriko grabbed onto his arm. "We never get to hang out with you! Please?" Nagi turned crimson. _No, don't' ask him to stay!" _she wanted to scream._ "And why are you mentioning me for?_ "Come on Uriko." Bakuryu sighed pulling her away from Fox. "He may need to go back to his job. He's a very busy person." _Thank you, Bakuryu!_ Nagi signed. "Aww! Fox, you don't have to go back to your job, do you?" Nagi crossed her fingers, but that and all her hoping were in vain. Fox bent down and tickle Uriko's chin. "Of course I can stay." he said. "How can I say no to such a cute little chick like you?" "Yes!" Uriko cheered and hugged him. She then playfully stuck out her tongue at Bakuryu. Nagi caught him giving her a secret smile. Her eyes then widen as Fox started to walk towards her.

"Hey, don't I get a welcome back hug?" Fox asked her, holding his arms open. "Where have you been all this time?" Nagi asked him serious. Fox dropped his arms and gave that famous grin of his. "Aww! Missed me?" "No." Nagi said bluntly, trying to focus on holding the door up. Fox dropped his suitcase and walked beside Nagi. He put his hands underneath hers and held the door up. "How's it going Stun?" he called to Stun. Stun just gave a grunt and gave a small nod. "Hey, I saw your friend Busuzima just a while ago." Stun shot a large and firely lighting blot. "You idoit!" Nagi yelled at Fox. "Don't piss him off like that!" "I was just messing with him a little. He knows me well enough not to take it to heart." Stun just continued to work, acting as if the tiny outburst never happened. "Geez, that's the most annoying part about you!" Nagi grumbled. "What is?" "How you just say whatever you want! Make comment, flirt, say things that a lot of the time are things people don't wanna hear." "Says you," Fox shrugged. "Or may be not, I haven't been able to figure you out yet." "There's nothing to figure out." Nagi said simply. "I beg to differ." Fox answered. His hands clasped around Nagi's hands tighter as he whispered in her ear. "I've only scratched the surface when it comes to you," he said. "I want to know _everything_ about you." Nagi couldn't stop the racing of her heart or the heat rising to her face. She stared at him completely tongue tied. She snapped out of it when the door was pulled away from her. Stun stood up and straight and gave a small bow thanking her and Fox for the help. "Your welcome," Fox smiled.

"Alright!" Uriko cheered. "This is great Stun!" she patted the mutant on the back. "You can go report to Gado, if you can find him. We'll take it from here!" Stun nodded and started to walk away. Bakuryu and Uriko came towards Nagi with a tool box and sat down in the front of the door. Uriko started to secure the door while Bakuryu began to hook up the security systems. "Let's give them a hand, shall we?" Fox said to Nagi. Nagi just rolled her eyes and took a tool from Uriko.

"So, where were you all this time?" Nagi repeated, trying to sound un-interested. "I was out on mission, capturing a gang of murders on the run." "Oh, that's right. You're spy like Jenny." "Uh huh," Fox nodded, helping Uriko. "So, it went okay?" she meant to ask if he was okay, but stopped herself just in time. "Of course!" Fox said with a conceded smile. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Nagi grumbled. "Hey, take it easy!" Fox said to her. "Geez! Did something happen to you while I was gone?" "No." Nagi said. "Nagi has been working really hard." Uriko said. "She's been doing all kinds of extra projects for Gado so he can let her back on the streets again, helping us kick human ass. " "Sounds good," Fox said. "I'm glad to see you're back on track." he rubbed her shoulder. Nagi stared at her shoulder. She could feel it tingle even after his hand slipped away.

Uriko gave a yelped as the alarm on the door suddenly went off. "It's not me!" Bakuryu said, staring at the device. "Something's wrong!" The four quickly dropped everything and ran into the building. All around, people were running back and forth, mumbling in confusion as to what was going on. At first Nagi and everyone else just stood around, listening to the alarm blaring through the crowds of people. "Look!" Uriko yelled. She pointed to the very back of the hallway where people started to run away. Behind them, the walls were being crushed. Yellow and orange explosions came off the walls as they crumbled down. "Holy shit!" Fox yelled and started running towards the explosion. Bakuryu was not far behind him. Nagi and Uriko started heading towards that direction, at the same time, Nagi tried to ask the people what was going on. The answer found her when several humans, dressed in dark track suits, carrying large bazookas and machine guns came from the hallway and were shooting at the people. "Fox! Bakuryu! Get out of the way!" Nagi yelled at them. Fox quickly nodded at Bakuryu. They both and stop together and then leaped. Fox took out a small gun from inside his long coat and shot two bullets. Both landed in the faces of two of the masked humans. They fell to the ground, unable to continue shooting. Nagi heard a roar behind her and watched as Uriko, in her Chimera beast from pounced at the men, ripping into their bodies and knocking the weapons out of their hands. Taking a deep breath, Nagi lifted her fists and charged.

I think I'll just leave it here for now. I'm sorry but it's late and I have my home stories to finish as well. Don't worry; the next chapter is already under way. See you in a week!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I think I said earlier that I wanted this to just go until Fourteen chapters, but with the main conflict of the story not even acknowledged yet and we're already at chapter ten, I'm starting to think fourteen is not a realistic number. I think I'll just keep writing and see where it takes me. I can't give away too much at this point. What I can tell you is that three major things have to happen and two big mysteries need to be revealed. I think you've already kinda figured out one of the secrets, if you've played the game then you've known from the beginning. So, here's Ten for yah, in all its glory!

Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter Ten

There were two humans shooting at her. She was able to run and dodge fast enough to avoid the bullets that exploded as if they were grenades. Nagi reached the first gunner, grabbed his weapon with one hand, and grabbed the other gunner's neck with her other hand. She looked behind her and turned the weapon on the gunner, shooting him down. As she did this, she twisted the other gunner's neck till it snapped, killing him instantly. Nagi threw the limp body down and examined the bloody corpse on her other side. She cracked her knuckles on both hands quickly before advancing to the next set of gunners.

Uriko, in her beast form had very little control over her abilities, but she was excellent at slaughtering several enemies at once. Her great speed and powered allowed her attacks to tear through the humans easily. She had one human's head crushed between her jaws and at the same time was ripping another person apart, lib from lib. It was gruesome to watch. Nagi started at the Chimera and just couldn't understand how such a sweet, cute and upbeat girl can turn so vicious and deadly in a blink of an eye. She looked at the blood on her hands and quickly dismissed the thought. She of all people should know the answer to that question.

"We've got to send for back up!" Bakuryu yelled. As Uriko was making a mess, he was leaping over the rivers of blood, punching the lights out of all the humans she missed. One human was shooting non-stop at him. Bakuryu ducted down and rolled towards him so he landed underneath the gun. He lifted one leg up, kicking the gun out of the human's hands and then moved to kicking them off their feet. Three strong punches to the head and he was out.

"They should be sending someone." Nagi called as she straggled another human. "With the alarm going off, somebody is going to respond." "Unless the whole Head quarters is under attack." Fox pointed out, punching a human across the face with his gun. "The whole building?" Bakuryu called. "That's impossible." "Yeah well, it was supposed to be impossible for them to get inside too and look how that turned out." Bakuryu gave a sigh as he jabbed his fingers into a human's eyes. "Still, we can't hold out too much longer?" Bakuryu pointed put as Nagi was shot in the arm. "Fuckin' bastard!" she yelled grabbing the weapon from the human. She then turned the weapon on the human and shot him three times in the head, blowing it right off the neck. "Pay back for my arm!" Nagi spat before throwing the weapon away and ripping a piece of her jacket.

"We need to get to where the other Zoanthropes are!" Fox said as he broke the jaw of one gunner, taking his weapon. Three humans were running at him with their weapons ready. Nagi held her breath as she watched Fox for the next three minutes. Fox first threw his smaller gun up in the air and held the Bazooka over his shoulder. When the humans were only a few feet away, Fox used one hand, flipped the Bazooka in front of him and pulled the trigger, spinning it around and shooting all three men. As they fell to their knees, he put down the bazooka and raised one hand. At the same time another human ran at him. The human was almost nose to nose with Fox when he caught his gun, lower it to the human's face and pulled the trigger.

"We've got to start getting out of here." he said as the human fell. "Sounds good to me!" Nagi said, punching the last human in the face. "Seems like we've run out them." "Aww! And just when I was having so much fun!" Nagi wiped around quickly and saw Uriko back to her old self, but only in ripped clothing and covered in ton of blood. She was licking her hands a little as she walked forward. "Uriko, please don't do that." Bakuryu said calmly even though he was grossed out. "Come on," Fox said, as he dropped an empty cartridge from his gun and loaded another one. "Is there a way to get to the conference room, without walking through the halls?" Fox asked. "You're being cautious?" Nagi asked him. "We need to get there quickly." Fox said. "If we try and fight our way through, it will only delay us even more." "Unless they used the hidden passages in get in in the first place." Bakuryu pointed out. "Then the only other way besides going outside." "How good are our chances in the passages?" Fox asked him. "The passages are very narrow spaces; we are in more danger in there than we are inside. Outside holds a risk that we can be hit by snipers." Bakuryu answered. "Damn it!" Fox hissed. He rested his gun on his hip as he tried to think of what to do. "Let's try outside." Uriko suggested. "We can use the cars and even the buildings themselves to block us. Yeah, it's risky but if it's like, only two snipers, it's better than ten more goons inside right?" Nagi stared at Uriko and gave a grin. "It sounds great on paper, I'm not sure about the execution but I don't see any better ideas so, let's try it." "Okay then." Fox twirled his gun. "Youngsters in front of us big people behind you. We move quickly and as small as possible, understand?" Everyone nodded and then Uriko and Bakuryu led the way down the hall to a door leading to the outside. The two teens walked, crouching close to the ground in front of Fox and Nagi. Nagi let Fox go ahead of her and she brought in the rear. "Move closer." he whispered. "You could get shot!" "How much closer do you want me to get?" Nagi snapped annoyed. Fox turned around and flashed a flirty smile. Nagi groaned glaring back at him. "Don't even think about answering that!" she warned. The group slinked behind cars, sticking close to the walls as they headed for the main offices in the Head quarters. "We're close to the door." Bakuryu whispered, waving at everyone to continue following him. Nagi sighed, thinking they were almost home free. That thought shatter the second Uriko felt something hit her arm and gave a loud scream. "She's been shot!" Barkuryu yelled. Fox pulled his gun out and ran in front of Bakuryu and Uriko. He looked in the direction the bullet came from and saw another bullet head his way. It swiped at the side of Fox's face, giving him a small cut on the cheek but nothing more. He gave a hissed and shot three bullets with his gun. Nagi looked at a dark figure sitting on one of the communication towers near the gates and fences surrounding Zoanthrope. The second bullet hit the figure and they immediately dropped their sniper gun and fell from the tower. "Go! Go!" Fox yelled, pushing Bakuryu. Bakuryu lifted Uriko's body and started t jog and carrying her protectively in his arms. Fox turned and grabbed Nagi's hand, pulling her behind him as he followed Bakuryu. "Are you alright?" Nagi asked him as they ran. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." Fox insisted. "Let's just worry about getting inside before another one of these bastards attacks."

Nagi wasn't surprised to see the halls were a bloody mess, just like the ones they left. The foursome rushed down the hall quickly. Fox raised his gun high and was pulling out another cartridge to re-load it. Nagi however decided to take charge this time. She broke free of Fox's hand and rushed ahead. "Nagi!" Fox called to her. "I'm the only one not badly injured or busy with something." she said. "Let me stay ahead. I'll be able to defend better." she told him. Fox gave a small grin and nodded, letting her walk ahead. The small group sped through the hall, they were trying to get to the stair case at the very end. Nagi moved quickly but kept her hand in tight fist close to her upper body, in case she had to protect herself suddenly. Bakuryu continued to move with Uriko in his arms. Uriko wasn't bleeding too badly from the bullet in her arm but she was crying from the sharp pains. "Shh! It's okay Uriko." he whispered to her softly. "We'll get you to Alice soon." Nagi check her own wound a saw her whole arm was covered in blood. She was starting to realize how numb her arm was. They had to hurry.

They were just a few feet away from the stair well. Nagi looked around carefully before leading everyone to the glass doors. She gave a sigh as her hand reach for the knob and someone jumped from one of the closed and supposedly empty rooms. "Freeze!" the voice yelled. Fox rushed in front of Nagi and pointed his gun at the person. Nagi immediately grabbed his arm, and pulled it down. "Stop!" she yelled. "It's okay. It's just Jeanne." Fox lowered his gun and let out a long breath. "Jesus child! Don't run around in the middle of a crisis." "Who are _you_ calling child?' Jeanne said looking directly at him as she spoke. "Are you all alright?" she asked the group as she walked up to Nagi. "We're okay." Nagi said. "But Uriko needs to see Alice right away!" "You all need to pay her a visit." Jeanne said, looking over everyone quickly. "We've been trying to communicate with you for the last thirty minutes but we couldn't reach any of you. I was sent along with some other scouts to find you." "Where's everyone else?" Nagi asked her. "In the Conference and Negotiation rooms. Most of the scientist and mechanics have taken shelter in the basement." Jeanne said. "But, we'll talk about this later. Come on. We need to get you fixed up."



"You should have let Alice see you first." Fox said as he examined Nagi's rags that were soaking in red blood. "Uriko can't even move right without feeling pain. Besides, she's Alice's little sister. It's only right she sees Alice first." Nagi explained, hugging her arm and rocking back and front. "You're losing tons of blood, and you're gonna get all pale, darling." he said, touching her lower arm. "Hands off!" Nagi snapped, moving further from him. "I'm fine alright? So lay off and worry about your self." "What for? I'm fine." Fox said. "No, you've got that huge cut on your cheek." Nagi reminded him. "Yes," Fox sighed. "Thinking about it makes me depressed so I'm pretending it's not there." Nagi looked at the cut. It didn't look very deep, but it curved around his face in a way that it could get bigger and even rip a section of his cheek. Nagi gave a sigh and stood up. She walked over to a table. She took a bag of cotton with disinfectant and some alcohol and sat in front of Fox. He stared at her as she ripped the packet and soaked a cotton ball with the alcohol. "Whoa, hang on a -" "Hold still!" Nagi snapped moving his arm away as she placed the cotton ball on his cheek. "Jesus!" Fox hissed as he felt the strong sting of the alcohol. "Hey, how come you're helping me with little cut and I can't touch you're arm that's swimming in blood." "Because I said so." Nagi snapped back. She kept an angry face as she wiped the blood gently. She held his face with her other hand as she brushed back and forth with the cotton. Fox calmed down little, gave a few hisses here and there, but let her nurse him. "Alice doesn't need to waste her time on something so simple." Nagi said, trying to justify her action. "Uh huh." Fox raised an eye brow. He didn't believe her, not one bit. Nagi looked down for a minute and took a deep breath, before throwing the pink cotton ball and getting another and started to wipe his face again. The blood was now gone and she could see the cut was a few millimetres wide. "Does it hurt?" she asked him. "Naw! I've felt a hell of a lot worse." Fox told her. "Just hope it doesn't leave a mark." "You'll find a way to make sure it doesn't." Nagi mumbled, finishing and throwing the cotton away. Fox took out his compact mirror and stared at the cut. It was noticeable, but it wasn't swelling or bleeding anymore. "Thank you." he said to her after clicking his mirror shut. Nagi just glanced at him and nodded.

At that moment, Alice's office door opened and she stepped out. "How's Uriko?" Nagi asked her, standing up. "She's exhausted mostly," Alice told her. "I was able to get the bullet out, she'll be just fine." "Great." Nagi sighed. "Yeah, she's just resting at the moment." Alice informed. "Come on, I'll fix your arm." she said, ushering Nagi into the office.

"Umm, Alice!" Fox stood up as Nagi began to leave the waiting room. "Do you know what's going on or anything?" "The human some how broke into the kingdom." Alice told him. "Apparently, three of them got control of two of the security towers outside. Gado and everyone else are still investigating and trying to track down any more humans still in the building." "Do they need help?" Fox asked. "Gado told me that anyone who came here should just stay put." Alice told him. "You can leave if you want though, you're not hurt badly." Nagi walked in and Alice followed after her, closing the door behind them. Fox stared at the door and sat back down. He decided right then and there he was going to wait for Nagi to come out.



Alice took almost no time to fix Nagi's arm. Inside the office however, Nagi could see that Alice was just putting on a tough face in front of Fox, when in reality she was trebling with worry. "I don't understand what's happening, Nagi." she said, as she wrapped Nagi's shoulder. "I've been here since the beginning and nothing like this has ever happen. Humans have never been able to break in any Headquarters and this one is suppose to be the most advanced and protective of them all!" Nagi looked at Nagi, and touched her hand as she tried to confront her. "Is Yugo with Gado?" she asked. "Yeah," Alice nodded. "But, I'm not too worried about him but I can't help but feel a little scared." she gulped as she finished securing the bandages. "Have there been any causalities?" Nagi asked. "Some workers and the security guards from the towers taken over." Alice answered. "All the Zoanthropes are okay." "We've got to stop them." Nagi said. "At this rate, we all could be slaughtered in one go. If you saw the attack we had in the other building-" "Say no more," Alice cut her off. "I got a glimpse of the attack here and that was enough for me." Alice put the excess rolls of bandage and scissors away. Nagi sat up and checked her arm. "It looks good." she said. "I'll give you an aid kit just in case it starts to bleed." Alice told her. "It's not gonna hold because of the cartilage you've developed on that arm." she explained, walking towards her desk. "Yeah," Nagi looked down, touching the wound once. "Umm, don't worry about the kit. I still have plenty of stuff in my old one. I'll just come to you when I've run out completely." "Alright," Alice nodded and took a set in the chair.

"I'm so worried, Nagi." she said softly, looking in the other room where Uriko and Bakuryu were. She lowered her voice so they wouldn't hear. "Uriko's not too bad but, if the bullet hit her chest, she'd be…" Alice covered her mouth so not to continue her sentence. She then sighed and wiped her eyes.

"You know, when I first changed I thought I was invincible! I thought that I was a goddess, that I had all this power and that I was stronger than ever before." Nagi sat down on Alice's desk, listening to every word with great interest. Nagi knew Alice the most out of the Zoanthropes, but Alice never talked to her about how she really felt about being a Zoanthrope, until now.

"I don't know if you felt it, or if you feel it now but I did. I felt like I was so strong and that nothing could hurt me anymore. But, that wasn't the case at all, and why I couldn't stop becoming a nurse." Alice leaned back in her chair as bitter tears started to fall. Nagi leaped off her seat and wrapped her arms around Alice as she cried. "See? That's what the humans don't get! We're not that much different from them!" she cried as she squeezed back. "We can still die from a stabbing, or a gun shot. We're still nothing but blood, skin and bones. But no, they can only see what we've become, not what we still are. " Nagi rubbed Alice's head, understanding completely how she felt. "Sometimes, we Zoanthrope can forget our humanity too." she said. "Or forget the strength we still have as humans." Alice moved from Nagi and looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

Both women slammed into each other as a blaring noise sounded though the whole build. "Shit!" Nagi screamed, covering her ears. "What the frickin' hell is that?" "It's an alarm!" Alice cried. "Something's wrong!" "Something else?" Nagi asked following Alice as she headed out the door.

"Fox! What's happened?" Alice asked, as she walked into the hall. "Gado sent someone to pull the alarm. We've got to evacuate the main building in ten minutes." "Why?" Nagi asked. "We've got the last of the intruders are still in the building. They've been locked up in one of the offices. Cronos has ordered them to be gassed to death." "Cronos ordered that?" Alice said. "They've killed tons of people! Mr. Highness sees no other choice." "Must have been a hard decision." Alice sighed. "Oh please!" Fox rolled his eyes. "Just cause he's gonna be king doesn't mean he has to be noble or gracious or kind to his enemies." "Which is so unlike you, right?" Alice smirked. "Umm, yeah. We'll discuss this _after_ we get the hell out of here!" Fox shouted, getting impatient. "Bakuryu! Get Uriko and get out of here!" Alice yelled, running back into the office.

Nagi turned around as Fox grabbed her hand and started to pull her. "What are you doing?" she asked, pulling her hand back. "We've got to go! What part of that do you and Alice not seem to understand?" "Can we at least wait for her and the kids?" Nagi said. "Geez are you heartless!" "That's funny," Fox cracked. "Cause if I was, why I was I trying to get you outside where it's safe?" Nagi tried to ignore Fox and just waited for Alice to come out. In two seconds Alice came out with Bakuryu carrying Uriko. "Okay, the elevators must be out so the stairs it is!" Alice said, walking in the direction of the stair case.

Because they could, instead of jogging down the stair, Alice and Fox jumped down the stair cases, while Bakuryu slid down the banisters and Nagi slid and jumped from one banister to a another, doing small flips once in a while to get to the next bar more quickly. Fox carried Uriko as Bakuryu slid.

When the group reached the bottom, they caught up to several employees of Zoanthrope who were evacuating the building. Everyone rushed for the nearest exit. Some decided to run to the second nearest doors just a few feet away. Nagi and her group decided it would be safer to just go to the nearest exit as well. They were just a few feet away when Alice screamed as the doors suddenly collapsed on themselves. Nagi cried as Fox grabbed her and held her tightly. She couldn't see a thing as her head was press tightly against Fox's body but she felt the pick of several hard objects hitting her hands that rested on his back . She also heard the cries of the other people around her. When Fox let Nagi go, she still couldn't see anything, just the clouds of dust everywhere.

"What… happened!?" Nagi coughed and choked on the musty air. "Door way's been bombed." Fox explained, covering his face with his arm. Nagi tried to make out what was happening around her. She saw that Alice was near by, crouching low to the ground and covers her face with her hands. Bakuryu and Uriko were beside her but Nagi couldn't see how they were. Everyone else were either covering them selves and others or had small injuries. The people closer to the explosion had more serious injuries and by the sounds of the cries and shouting, Nagi knew some people were now buried and crushed underneath the debris of the doors.

"Let's check it out." Fox said. "Everyone stay close and follow me." Nagi took Alice's hand and Alice grabbed onto Bakuryu as they followed Fox as he walked over people and passed people to the door way. He stopped just a few feet away and Nagi heard a growl escape his lips. She stood beside him and saw a human dressed similar o the rest of the terrorizing humans and had in his hand what appeared to be some high explosives. "Come to join that rest of your friends?" he asked, looking down at the dead people under the rubble. He then reach in a bag and pulled out another set of explosives. In one swift motion, Fox jumped into the air. He first kicked the explosives out of the man's hands, then he pulled out his gun and shot the man several times in the face. Both Fox and the man landed on the ground at the same time, except the man was very dead.

"We have to find another way out!" Fox yelled, looking over the damage quickly. "Everyone, get as many of the wounded out of here as possible,. Look for another exit." Those still able to walk helped those who couldn't as they rushed to the other door. Alice and Bakuryu carrying Uriko led the crowd to the exit following some metal stairs. It led to the outside and that was enough.

Fox and Nagi stayed behind to help dig some of the people who were still alive out of the rubble and get them to the exit. When they were on the last person, two scientists took the person on their shoulders and ran for the exit. "Let's go." Nagi said to Fox.

They had just reached the exit when Nagi jumped away from two bullets that hit just centimetres away from her arm. "Snipers!" Fox yelled, grabbing onto her shoulders and looking behind her where two humans, still alive, were shooting at them. "Move!" Fox screamed as he pushed her forward. They started running down the hall, moving in zigzags so the gunners would have a harder time aiming. "We gotta get rid of them!" Fox said, staying behind Nagi. "We can't risk getting close to them." Nagi told him. "We can't get to those guns fast enough either!" Fox pointed out. "So, we just have to get away from them then?" Nagi said, starting to get tired. "Yes." Fox said. With out warning, he grabbed Nagi, and kicked the nearest window. He pushed her out and then jumped after.

Nagi gave scream as she fell. Lucky for her, her instincts kicked again, like when she was jumping over the buildings. She started to lean forward, gaining control over her fall and stretched her legs out so they would hit the ground first. Soon, she reached the ground and landed on both feet and her hand and jumped back up, unhurt. Shortly after, she heard a thump and saw Fox standing right beside her. "Come, let's go to my car." he said, walking away from her. "What about the others?" Nagi asked him. Fox turned to give an answer when the ground between them cracked as three bullets were shot. Nagi and Fox both started running as three more snipers came after them.

"Now what?" Nagi asked, running beside. "Reach the car, and lead them away from here." Fox told her. "Most of them are dead and it's obvious they don't want our technology or they wouldn't have made such a huge and obvious attack on everybody. They want to destroy Zoanthrope's people not Zoanthrope." "So, you think they're going to follow us?" Nagi asked him. "You mean follow me." Fox corrected her. "I'll drive off and get them away from here. You go find Alice and everyone else." "What? You think I can't handle this or something?" Nagi glared at him, getting mad. "I don't think that at all." he assured her. "I just don't want to risk you getting hurt. You've been taking a bit of a pounding in the last month or so." "I'm always beaten up." Nagi told him. "It's what I do. So… I'm sticking with you." Fox just glanced at her and briefly smiled.

They reached the open parking lot and Fox told Nagi to crouch down. Fox stayed behind and let Nagi run ahead of him. He hid behind a car and took out his gun. He shot his last three bullets at the first sniper, getting him in the leg. He then started to reload his gun and shot at the other two. Nagi looked back and scream as a bullet went through the car and hit Fox in the chest. Fox dropped his gun and swore as he put a hand over the right part of his chest. "Fox!" Nagi ran back to him and caught him as he started to fall back. "Get out, they could get you too!" Fox yelled at her, gasping a little. "I can't leave you like this!" she cried back. She grabbed his hand and took a look at the wound. Because the bullet went through the whole car, it couldn't go very deep into his chest. She could see the bullet sticking out. Nagi screamed and used her body to protect Fox as more bullets hit the car. "Can you walk?" Nagi asked him. "Yeah." He answered. They stood up together and broke into a sprint towards Fox's car. Fox started to run to the driver's seat when Nagi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Go to the other side. I'll drive."

Nagi turned the key in the ignition and turned the wheel sharply. Even as they started to drive away the snipers were still shooting. The bullets were going through the windows. Nagi and Fox crouched low in their seats as she drove out of the parking lot and broke through the security bars. "You're good." Fox commented watching a piece of the black and yellow bar fall away from the car. "I learned from the best." Nagi said, referring to Gado. She turned the wheel again, turning the car 180 degrees and faced the entrance to Zoanthrope. She saw that the snipers were still running towards them and shooting. "What are you doing?" Fox asked her. "I was just thinking. If we get away, they'll go back and kill everyone else." Nagi said. Fox looked at her and then back at them. "Well, what do you say we stop them right here and now?" he snickered. Nagi smiled at him and put the car into first gear. The snipers continued to run towards them. It wasn't until they saw the car racing toward them that they stopped. They immediately started to turn around and run the opposite direction, but it was already too late. Nagi pushed the accelerator and didn't even stop when she had knocked them down and drove over the bodies. "Bastards." she said in triumph. She then looked at Fox and was shocked to see his dress shirt was starting to get soaked with his blood. "We need to get you to Alice!" Nagi exclaimed and start to turn the car. Fox and threw his arm over the steering wheel and gasped. "No. Please don't!" he said. "Take me to my place instead. I'll handle it from there."

And that's all for now. So, that was a bit of a long battle right? Well I made it long because there won't be a huge battle for a while. I think it's time for my characters to go through a major change. Hmm? Can you guess? Well, if you can't you'll just have to come back next week and read the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait! R&R please and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG! How long has it been? Geez! I'm soo sorry for just leaving u hanging like that! I didn't mean to take so long by you know. It won't happen again though. At least till the story's done. So anyways, nice log chappie for ya today. R&R for me please. Thanks so much for waiting. Hope you like….

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter eleven

"What have I gotten myself into?" Nagi groaned. She had walked into Zoanthrope that day to get her probation done and the next thing she knew, she was fighting human with monster bazookas, drag racing Fox's car, and now she was helping him into his apartment.

"You don't have carrying me, I can walk okay?" Fox insisted. "And that's why you were collapsed in your seat on the way right?" Nagi snapped holding on to him tighter. "You asked me to help and I'm gonna finish my part." Nagi knew what she just said made no sense and had zero logic but she didn't care.

She didn't like the atmosphere. It was too hot in hallway. They reached his apartment door and Fox quickly pulled out his key card and slipped it into the card holder. He then cracked the door open and held it a bit as Nagi grabbed it and they went inside. After locking the door Fox took off his coat and stomped into his bed room. Nagi quickly followed him saying, "Careful, you're bleeding really badly." "Yeah," Fox said as he sat down on his bed and started to rummage in one of the shelves on his nightstand. He pulled out a long black box and opened it. It turned out to be a slightly more advanced First aid kit, like the one she had at home. "Here, I'll give you a hand." she said, sitting across from him, taking the box from him. "Okay, thanks." Fox said hoarsely. She started at him, watching him flinch and trebled as he pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his dress shirt. The glint in his eyes seemed to have died as the blood continued to fall from his wound. Nagi could see he was in a great deal of pain.

"Um, so what would you like me to do?" Nagi asked him as he finished pulling off both his dress and undershirt. She watched in horror as he tossed them to the ground, covered in deep red blood. "Can you get a cotton ball or something ready to put over the bullet wound?" he asked. "Umm, okay," Nagi said, taking some cotton and a roll of gauze. "But, don't you need to get the bullet out first?" "Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do right now." he said, as he started to take deeper breaths. "Just be ready, okay?" "Yeah, I'm ready." Nagi nodded, but was still confused about what Fox wanted.

Fox close his eyes in that moment and his breathing started to get harder and more rasp. At first Nagi froze, wondering if he was just starting to get worse. She was about to touch him and ask if he was alright when she saw his chest started to expand. Nagi sat back a little when she saw his smooth and scalped chest suddenly spout short, coarse blonde hairs. Nagi at the rest of him and saw it was all normal. _He's transforming just his chest? _Nagi then paid special attention to the bullet hole. She saw that more blood was pouring out, but there was also something small, hard and grey being pushed out. "I get it!" she finally whispered. "You're transforming your body, making it twice as big and that is pushing the bullet out." Nagi place her hand just underneath the falling bullet, catching it. Fox gave a gasp of relief and started to transform his chest back to normal as Nagi worked quickly to stop the bleeding.

She wasn't as good as Alice but Nagi had watched her for a great deal of time, healing and bandaging many employees and workers at Zoanthrope. When she had just arrived at Zoanthrope, she used to see Alice enter the infirmary every morning to change her bandages and the bandages of the other Zoanthropes there.

Nagi knew how to wrap the gauze properly so that it would support the wound, not just cover it up. She worked hard and quickly to get it tight and stop the bleeding. Fox was exhausted and just sat there, letting her do whatever she needed to.

As Nagi wrapped the gauze she couldn't help but blush and sweat as she touched his body. She was never still close to his body, and she was completely blown away by how gorgeous it was! She wanted nothing more than to put down the gauze and wrap her arms around his chest and just hold him. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. So, she dismissed the thought and took up a pair of scissors to cut the gauze.

When she finally cut it, she tied it tightly and then patted Fox's back softly. "That should do it," she told him as she stared to pack the First aid kit away. "But, you'll need to see Alice soon to get it done rigth." she warned him. "I think I'll be fine." he said as he touched the front of his chest, tapping the gauze. "You did a good job, thanks." he smiled. Nagi nodded and look back at him, then she froze again. _Those eyes, those wonderful eyes. _They were so clear, such a gentle blue. She felt like she could see the cool and calming sea water in his eyes, but it sent a warm flame in her heart. She couldn't stop looking at them; she just kept on gazing at him, not moving, not saying a word. He however, was moving,. He was moving closer to her and was starting to tough her arm and walked his fingers up to her shoulders.

"Nagi" he whispered. "Yes?" Nagi answered softly but he didn't say anything more. Instead, he reached her face, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Nagi's eyes were wide open, her arms limb at her sides. It was all she could do to keep her arms there even though she wanted to embrace him, she wanted to kiss him back and let him take her away. _Why? _she asked herself. _Why did it have to be me? Why did it have to be you?_ That wasn't true. Didn't have to be him, it could have been anyone really. It was because it was him that made it so much harder to say no.

Almost a minute had passed and he wasn't letting up. In fact, he was even beginning and move his hands around her chest, fingering her coat zipper. When he started pulling it down, she let the first tear fall and pushed him away.

Fox looked at Nagi and a look of panic fell over his face as he watched Nagi start to cry and clutch onto her coat. "Nagi. God, I'm sorry." he said reaching out to touch her but she got up from the bed and zipped up her jacket. "Wait, let me explain!" he said, standing up. "Don't. I'm leaving." Nagi said, heading for the door. "Wait! At least let me try to explain. I didn't mean to do that. I wouldn't take advantage of you that way. I wouldn't Nagi! Not you!" Nagi just ignored him. She walked to the door and started to remove he lock. "Nagi," Fox called again "You have to believe me! I said I wouldn't hurt you. I swore! Don't go. Please?" Nagi could hear the sincerity in his voice. Though she knew he could just be lying to her, deep down she believed him just a little. Even if he was telling the truth however, she couldn't stay. Not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry Fox." Nagi cried. She stared at the door, not wanting to look directly at him. "I don't want you near me ever again. I want you to stay away from me." "What?" Fox asked. He grabbed her arm, but Nagi pulled it away harshly. "Stay away from me!" she yelled as she cried harder. "Just forget you ever met me!" "Why? Why are you saying this?" His voice choked as he stared at her. Nagi took a few deep breaths, sniffing hard. "It would have never worked out anyways." she said softly. "And even if I could believe you, and even if you felt anything… In the end, I'd hurt you, maybe more and I can't risk that. I don't want to ever cause you any pain." "Nagi, let's talk about this," Fox insisted again. He reached for her again, but Nagi flicked the lock off and opened the door. "Good bye!"

Nagi ran down the hall, down the stair, pushed through the doors and continued down the streets. _Good bye forever, Fox. _She wiped the tears form her face but they wouldn't stop falling. Her chest was painfully bursting with grief.

She sat down at a bus stop a few blocks away form Fox's building to catch her breath. When she raised her hands, she found she had some of his gauze in her fingers. One end had some of his blood. She stared at it, and then gave it a small kiss. "It's better this way." she whispered and then let the gauze fall to the ground.

Fox stared a out his window and watched her run away from him, from his life, from everything to do with him. He had pushed her away. He sat down on his bed and touched his gauze. It was still warm from her hands. "I don't get it." he whispered. He didn't understand. For the pass few months he had been like this. He went to bed feeling empty and woke up just the same. He hadn't brought a girl to his apartment during that time, not feeling his regular urges or desires. He wanted something else, something he couldn't get from them and he had found it… in her… _Nagi. _

He fell back on his bed, and touched his chest. It was aching, it was hurting so bad he didn't know what to do! How could he just forget her? What, she expected him to just erase the last few months? The first months of happiness he had experience in a long time?

He gasped and sat up. He touched his face and then ran into his bathroom. He gazed into the mirror closely, looking at his face. Several times a day, he gazed at his reflection in this mirror for any imperfections, but now he was looking for something else. Before he could stop it, a single tear fell from his eye and ran down his perfect cheek.

"Nagi." he whispered. "Don't go. Please, don't go."



"Are you alright, Nagi?" Nagi looked up from her work and stared up at Jenny who was staring at her with concern. "Why, you've look like someone's ripped out your heart." _Would you believe I did it to myself? _Nagi thought but instead, she told Jenny, "Oh, I'm just really tired. I'm okay though." "You should be tired, Hon! With all the hell that was raised up in here, I'm surprised any of us showed up today."

It was Noon and Nagi was in the Main building at Zoanthrope Head quarters. The Zoanthrope and staff were scrambling all over the place, trying to fix the damage caused by the attack the day before. Several doors needed to be replaced, walls needed to be mended and plastered. The security system was completely shut down, therefore the whole Kingdom was at risk of attack. If it was, they would be defenceless. So, Gado called in everyone to show up and make the repairs quickly. The lives of every Zoanthrope was at stake. Gado was in the Conference room giving orders while Cronos himself was out and about, helping with the repairs.

Nagi was working with Jenny and Busuzima. They were trying to resort part of the security system on the finish part of the building. "My! Just look at the mess those humans made." he giggled hysterically as he typed on the small laptop. "Betcha they're gonna try and break in again today! Idiots we are!" he snorted. "I say we go down there and kill everyone. If there're any survivors, we should make them into Zoanthropes." "Shut your mouth and just work!" Jenny slapped him on his green covered head. "And stop saying stupid things like that! It's ideas like that will get you killed one day." This however just made Busuzima laugh even harder. Nagi just shook her head and took a pair of pillars and worked on the wires connecting the system to the alarms and locks of the security system.

"Busuzima? Have you entered the coding yet?" Nagi asked him as she finished the repair.

"Almost. Keep your thong on!" he cracked as he typed faster. "You know, I'm not in the mood today so cut the crap and work or I'm gonna break that shitty mouth of yours!" Nagi threatened.

"There!" Busuzima said, hitting the enter button. 'It should be workin' now." Nagi turned and entered the code into the tiny key pad on the wall and hit the enter button. She, Jenny and Busuzima crowded around the laptop screen and watched as the outside digital map of the security system turn on and started to glow in red. Soon, a message saying that that part of the system was functioning properly, came on. "Well, good work Busuzima." Jenny said. "If only you were this useful all the time."

Nagi looked on beside Busuzima as he started to type again. "I'm always useful," he snorted. "You just don't want see it 24/7."

"Now, I'll just finish entering the rest of security codes in this and it'll be all fixed up, good as new." "That's great, Busuzima." Nagi said softly and moved away from the computer. She took the tools box , bent down and started to check the wiring. Jenny watched her and saw a look of pain on her face. She could fool Jenny. She could tell something was really bothering Nagi. As much as Jenny wanted to get her to talk, she knew pressing on the matter would not make it better. She remembered vividly the days when all Nagi did was sit in her bed at the quarantine. She barley ate, never slept, never spoke to anyone. She just sat there and wore a face of such sorrow, such pain, that all she wanted to do was lie there and die. But she didn't die, Jenny reminded herself. She and the other Zoanthropes wouldn't let her.

"Um, Nagi dear?" Jenny called her. Nagi looked up and mumbled a "Yeah?" "Why don't you help Alice out for a bit? Busuzima and I can finish here." Jenny told her. "You sure? Because I'm fine helping out." "We're okay. _right Busuzima_?" "Oh yea… We're A.O.K!" He said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, but if you need me, I'll be with Alice." Nagi said as she got up, put the tool box down and walked away.

Apparently Alice was the one who needed the help, not Jenny. Nagi could barley see the tile floor in Quarantine, where she was working. There were hundreds Zoanthropes employees who were injured in the attack yesterday. Even Shenlong was there.

"Hey, what happened?' Nagi gasped as she saw him, lying motionless on his bed. "You wouldn't believe it if told ya!" "Actually, I was there too and I did and saw some crazy shit going down, so I think I will." "Kay then. Picture this," he raised his hands up and move them around as he talked. "The alarm's going off. People are being shot at. There's only one door and you're trying to get over fifty hundred people out of it to safety. And there's this bastard in black and he's trying to shoot at you but he's hitting the wall twenty, thirty times. And you're thinking, "What a frickin' jack ass', yo?' And then, the whole wall collapses right on you're ass and you're buried for two hours and you can't move an inch." he clapped on his shoulders when he finished his story. "Holy crap!" Nagi stared at him. "Will you be okay?" she asked. "Surprisingly, I'e been through worse." he told her. "And Alice has done a hell of job fixing me up. So long as I don't move, I'll be up and kicking human ass in no time." "I'm rooting for ya!" Nagi said and patted his shoulders, smiling.

"Oh Nagi, hi!" Alice walked up to her and wrapped her arm around Nagi, giving her a short hug. "You look really tired." Nagi commented at she saw Alice sweating and breathing hard. "It's absolutely chaotic here." Alice sighed. "It feels like every single person has been attacked." "We were lucky though," Nagi said as she saw a teen girl, a few years younger than her lying in her bed with badges across the face. "We were able to stop the humans before they reached the cities" "Yes, we were lucky." Alice agreed. "So, do you think you could give me a hand?" "Sure." Nagi nodded and followed Alice to the front of the room. Nagi washed her hands, threw on a white coat, some gloves and got down to worked. She helped give out medication and pills to several Zoanthropes and employees. She helped to clean and re-bandage the wounded and changed the IVs for them. It seemed to be an endless job as Nagi walked up and down the rows, tending to more and more people and the cries for help never seemed to stop. It wasn't until Alice came to her with a nod and a tired smile that Nagi could finally stop.

She pulled off her gloves and walked in a room and heard a familiar cherry voice cry. "Nagi!" "Uriko? Hey!" Nagi waved as she walked into her room. "Hey girl! How are doing?" "I'm okay. It was just a bullet but for some reason… I guess I was just tired and weaken because of the battle." "You fought really hard," Nagi agreed. "You must have gotten really hurt." "I guess so. I lost a lot of blood and my lower arm is broken." Uriko cocked her head to the arm in a sling. "Does it hurt?" Nagi asked. "I'm on some pain killers. Big sissy says I'll be fine in three days. My arm will take a while longer but I'll be ok soon!" "That's good to hear." Nagi smiled. She walked beside Uriko's bed and sat down in the stool beside it. Nagi looked on the desk beside Uriko's bed. Along with things like a telephone, a mirror, left overs from lunch, and a small clock, there was also a bouquet of deep purple flowers.

"Who gave you those?" Nagi asked, feeling a silkily petal with her fore finger. "Oh, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but it was Bakuryu." Uriko giggled happily. "Who else?" Nagi sighed. "Hang though… He never likes to show his affection! In fact, he never does!" Nagi realized quickly. "Yea, he's just like Yugo. It drives Alice crazy sometimes!" Uriko nodded. "No matter how much Bakuryu denies it, I love him and that's what counts." "I don't get it. How can you love someone and be with someone who refuses to love you back the way you want them to?" Nagi asked bitterly. Uriko stared at Nagi for a bit, and then she smiled and looked at the flowers.

"Love is love." she said simply. "I always tell him how much I love him and I know he loves me. He may not announce it to the world but he does show it in his own way." she said.

"I notice at school, girls are always talking about the perfect man that they want, and I was the same. They had to be really handsome, you know. And sweet and nice, and rich and they had to give you everything and be clean, pearl white teeth, and devoted only to you and just… perfect! But, I soon realized that that man didn't exist.

"I fell in love with Bakuryu, and he has his faults. He isn't perfect but I love him for his good points and those rule over all his other ones." "But, what if those faults are the things you hate or want the least in a person? What if the fault is factor in the possibility of relationship. Even if you love them, you can't be with someone you may not like and even hate. It's better if you find a person who's the way you want them to be. You'd be better of wouldn't you? You won't get hurt as much that way."

"I don't think you should run away from love just because you can't find the exact person with your exact preferences, or because you're scared of getting hurt." Nagi stared at Uriko, surprised. Uriko however just smile and wrapped her hand around Nagi's. "If you love them and they love you, in the end that's all that really matters. If they can make you happy… even if it just for while, you should seize it, not turn from it." Nagi stared at her realizing that Uriko knew what was going on with her. Nagi opened her mouth to say something but Uriko quickly let her hand go and gave a long , exaggerated yawn. "Sorry Nagi, but I'm really sleepy. I think I'm gonna catch some z's for bit."

"You're busy anyway, so I don't want to keep you any longer. Nagi saw her wink before closing her eyes. Nagi got up and looked at Uriko. She didn't say anything; she just walked out of the room, silently. From her bed, Uriko watched her leave with a small smile on her face.

"God! Are things screwed up or what?" Nagi asked herself. After speaking to Uriko, Alice came into the room and told Nagi she was free to help out somewhere else if she liked. Nagi was headed back to where Jenny was but found herself walking up the stairs that led to the roof of Zoanthrope.

She leaned against one of the railings that was there and looked down. She saw Zoanthrope's workers, mechanic and technicians working on the destroyed towers and the broken fences. The whole area was a giant mess.

"Damn those humans." Nagi whispered. "Alice was right. They don't understand." _Which means a human, a normal person could never understand me. _She rested her head on her elbows and started to think over what Uriko told her.

She couldn't sleep last night. She didn't have a single dream about Fox. all she saw was a great, empty haze and nothing more. That's how it had always been and that's how she had always like it. There's was no one special in her life, no one who care for her, and no one she cared for. It was a win-win situation. No one would get hurt, no one would feel pain. She could live alone and be happy and her heart at ease. She was still living that way, but now her heart was in pain. She had tasted love. She couldn't deny it anymore. No matter how angry she was at him, no matter how much she tried to hate him, it backfired and turned into love.

"I… love Fox." she whisperer. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her arms.

"It's too late." she said softly. "I've already said good bye. I've already left and I can't go back now." He probably hated her or moved on to another woman, one that wouldn't be afraid to fulfill his desires. Nagi punched the railing, dented it just a little. "Damn it." she whispered harshly. "First I want him, then I don't, and now I want him again?" she heaved a sigh and looked at the sky.

"_If you love them and they love you, in the end that's all that really matters. If they can make you happy… even if it just for while, you should seize it, not turn from it." _

"What do I do?" Nagi whispered.

She suddenly felt cold. Nagi zipped her coat higher and stood up straight. She frown and eyed around her for bit. She felt something, and it did not feel right, not right at all.

"It's been a while." Immediately, her heart began to race, her breathing got fast and hard. Her whole body was tensing up , telling her to run or to fight. She was panicking, and at first she didn't understand why. "I.. know this voice." she thought, not wanting to know, not wanting to remember. Her hands began to treble as she heard stiff and heavy foot steps grow closer. "Oh, come now. You can't tell me you've forgotten me." the voice called to her again. "Not after all we've been through together." "Leave… me alone." The words came out automatically. She didn't know what made her say them, it was as if her instincts had taken over once again and her body was just reacting to the situation as it saw best.

Nagi now felt her breath get harsher as she saw a tall shadow loom beside her. She couldn't move anymore. She was frozen in a fear. She knew she had never felt like this before was surprised at herself. She had faced so many dangers, so many battles and never had she felt such fear. Long fingered hands in grey gloves reached out and touch her arms. There, she let out a scream and turned around.

"No…" she whimpered. She was now faced to face with him, the one person who could bring her to such a state. The only person she fears more than death itself. "Xion," She sobbed and tried to move away but was blocked now by his arms at her sides, his hands griped onto the railing. "It's been so long, Nagi." he said. His deep blue eye cruelly gazed at her. He reached out to touch her. Nagi burst into tears, helpless and unable to stop his cold touch. "Oh, how I've missed you." he whispered, rubbing her cheek. "Everyday I've walked among idiots with no way to get rid of them! But now that I have you back that will change." Nagi continued to sob as he drew himself closer to her, little by little. "Nagi, I've never stopped thinking about you. Not one day or night. In my reality and in my dreams, you've always been there. I'm so happy now. I've got you back." "No," she cried. "I don't want to go back." He began to bring his face close to hers. Nagi gave a whelp, feeling nothing but the painful beating of her heart.

For a moment, Nagi blacked out. Somehow, she was freed from his grasp and had fallen onto the hard ground. She felt stinking pains on her arms, back and sides, but she was alright. When she opened her eyes, standing over her was Fox, who was glaring at Xion, cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm, you're face is familiar, but I can't recall it." Xion said, glancing at Fox up and down quickly. "Really, well I know if I've never met you," Fox replied. "I'd never forget such a repugnant face." Xion clenched his fist, giving anyway his anger. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't believe I know your name." "And I won't let you forget it either," Fox smirked. "I'm the one who gets away with everything. They call me Fox." "So you're the infamous Fox. Brilliant stagiest. During the years when Talon was in rule, you were at the top of your game. Then you fell once Talon was no more." "I didn't fall. I chose a different life." "Abandoning your kin in the process?" Xion accused. Fox just gave a hollow laugh. "You weren't around so you wouldn't know." Fox answered. "All I can say is when Zoanthrope calls., I come just like I'm here now." "Oh, yes. Well no one has called you for anything so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave and mind you own God damn business." Fox however just clucked. Nagi was still in a state of shock. She didn't understand how Fox could just laugh when she was terrified.

"Sorry, but I'm not all cool with seeing guys hurt women. They are my passion after all." "I don't care if you own fifty of them, pretty boy." Xion answered, walking towards Fox. "Your arrogance pissed me off enough, but now you're in between me and my prey. So, either get the hell out or I'll send you there personally." For a second, Fox disappeared. Nagi looked up and her heart was suddenly giving painful jolts. Xion glared behind him as Fox stood there, with one hand gripping his arm firmly around his neck. "She is not your prey and if I hear you refer to her as such, I will break your neck."

Xion grabbed Fox from his neck and flung him over his body. Fox landed hard on his back. Nagi cried harder watching Fox groan as he lifted himself of the ground. She started to crawl towards, him. _No…_ She scream in her thoughts, but couldn't aloud. "You can't fight him. You don't know him! You don't know what he can do! Please, Fox. Back out." The two male Zoanthropes glared at each other and hurled out threatening battle cries. Fox then looked back at Nagi once and charged. "No!" Nagi finally screamed, but not her cry wouldn't stop Fox's attack. At first it looked like Fox was going to simply punch Xion in the face, but just a Fox was about to reach his body, he gave a great leap. Xion looked up and got his head kicked backward. Fox landed on one leg and one knee and as Xion was standing up right, Fox threw two punches across his face. Fox then jumped back and crossed his arms, as he waited for Xion to pull himself together. Xion coughed a little and stood up. His once blue eyes were now burning gold. He grabbed his long red coat and threw it to the side and his body began to change. "Oh God!" Nagi cried. She saw Xion's skin slowly start to turn into a jagged shape and become a darker colour. Without thinking, Nagi got off the ground and starting running toward Xion. She didn't know how or why. All she knew was that she had to stop him before he did anything to Fox.

Xion's arms and legs were already covered in his silver armoured skin, when Nagi flipped and kicked him twice in the face. She then continued to punch, duct, turn, and kick over and over. She didn't know where her sudden strength came from but somehow she was attacking him rapidly and no sign of her tiring out.

"You little bitch." was the last thing she heard before she was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Nagi!" Fox yelled. Xion grabbed her by the neck, and was lifting her over the edge of the building. Nagi started to grab at his arm, waving her leg frantically. "Well," Xion gasped, grinning. "I can't have _my sweet _getting her hands dirty, so I'll just have to put her aside." "No. Stop." Nagi cried. She tried to kick him and pull herself up his arm but he pushed her away and let her go. "Nagi!" Fox ran to railing, and was able to see Nagi fall.

Nagi gasped and quickly grabbed at the window ledge two floors from where she was. She caught a brief smile from Fox before Xion grabbed him and pulled him back into the fight. "NO!" Nagi gasped and started to pull herself up.

"I've got to stop him, before he stabs Fox!"

And, I'll just end it here. I was originally writing more but I can see this is long enough and that's a good place to end it I will once again beg for forgiveness for being so late on my update but I did not forget to; and I thank those of you faithful or new readers for waiting for this chapter. There's some good stuff coming so stay tuned! Till next week, and this time for real!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, took a bit longer on this one, but I had to rewrite and rethink this chapter so that it'll fit with the rest of the story. I say right about now I'm just 1/4 away from the end. That soon? Well ... you'll see I'm at a really good part of the story so yea. Fun chapter to write! Really fun! Hope you like!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter twelve

Nagi was able to climb herself onto the thin window ledge. She knelt there on her hands and feet and looked around her. She was exactly two floors from the roof of Zoanthrope. The distance between the window she was on the next was too great and everything around her was smooth, solid cement. There was no way she could climb the walls. The only way she could possibly reach the next window was to push herself off the top of the window she was standing in front of and flip forward, up to the next. It was too risky though. If she didn't use enough force, she could easily slip and fall to what will surely be her death.

From above, she heard a yelp. It came from Fox in his beast form. Nagi lowered her eyebrows. Despite her fears, she had to try. She needed to try into order to save him.

So, she breathed deeply and slowly began to stand up, holding onto the sides of the window for balance. She looked down briefly, confirming her earlier fears. She then closed her eyes and took a long and deep breath. Then, gathering all her strength, she pushed off the window with her feet and hands and lifted her feet up and over her head. When she felt her feet reach the ledge above, she gave around great push with her arms and pulled the rest of her body with her feet. Then, she quickly grabbed onto the sides of the window before she could slip and fall.

"Oh God!" she huffed. She was already tired, and she still had one more ledge. But she just shook her head and looked up. It didn't matter if she still had a hundred windows to climb; she was determined to reach the top by any means.

On the roof, it seemed the two men were neither winning, nor losing. While Xion was trying to get Fox within his grasp, Fox was evading his attempts and using Xion strength and powers against him. Fox led Xion to the wall, the railing, and even the doors surrounded by hard cement. Soon as Xion would come at him, Fox leaped away at a great speed, leaving Xion, hitting his head or fists into the wall. Of course, Xion quickly got wise to this and started to use his laser attacks instead. Fox tried to out run the lasers, but he wasn't fast enough. At one, point, a laser hit Foxes shoulder and as he tried to duck. He hit his head against the wall, knocking him out. With his target no longer in motion, Xion closed in on Fox. He had his long, lethal blade out, thirsty for flesh and blood. As his shadow nearly covered the thin from of the beautiful, fair-haired Fox, the blade seemed to grow in anticipation.

Just as he was about to strike however, something held his arm back from behind. As he meekly turned his head and a flash of red flew in front of him. The figurer struck him in the face and chest pushing him back. Xion fell backwards, his metal body screeching against the ground. He looked up and gave a snicker. Standing before him was his very own creation. Much of her face, chest and one of each lib was disfigured and covered in a hard, red amour made of blood and skin. He then saw the amour slowly melt away, but still a sharp yellow eye and a twin red eye glared at him with a burning rage.

Xion stood up and started towards Nagi. Nagi, back as a human took a battle stance and held two fists up. Not once did she take her eyes off of him, even after they had changed back to her normal hazel eyes. Xion took small steps, just looking at Nagi through his laser eyes. His took one of his armored hands and placed it on Nagi's shoulder. Nagi trebled a little as he brought his hideous face towards hers. "You can't escape it." he said. "You are mine and you will belong to me again." "In… HELL!"

Here Nagi finally broke free of her horrors. She reached over his arm and punch him in the face.

She was tired of this. She was tired of being ruled by her fears. She was tired of letting them push her into directions she didn't want to go to. It was fear that had made her a salve. Fear that made her kill and kill over and over again. It was fear that pushed her away from the one she loved. _No more! _She screamed in her mind. She started to flip in circles and kick Xion in the lower body several times. _I refuse to listen to my fears. I'm going to do what I want, because the only person who gets to tell me or make me do anything is me!_

Nagi kicked Xion twice in the stomach, grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself up and over his head. From behind, she jumped high, kick the side of his metallic head three times and punched another four times and she fell back to the ground. Xion coughed a little as he turned around to face her. It looked like she was slowly knocking him out, but them he straighten up and charged at her. Nagi tried to move back quickly, but he was able to grab her shoulder. He pulled Nagi close, so that their eyes would meet. Nagi's heart seem to stop as she thought he was going to turn on his lasers and just sliced her into pieces right then and there. Instead however, he just lifted his silver blade. "No," she begged, her voice choking with sadness and fear. "Please no… Not that!" Xion however ignore her pleas and tears. He simply took his blade and jabbed it right into Nagi's right leg. A familiar cry of pain leap out of Nagi mouth as she felt the same burn, the same red hot stink and the river of blood flowed out of her body. Nagi lower her head and glared at Xion, and could almost see him grinning underneath his head covering. "You fuckin' bastard!"

She took her left arm and placed her hand flat against Xion's chest, she then started to rearrange her DNA, transforming only her arm. She knew she was taking too much of a risk. His body was of made of metal. There was no way she could possibly pierce through his body but she was going to try. It was time she showed him he no longer had any control over her. The Transformation was slow and as the blade formed, it started to hit his chest but it didn't cut. As the blade continued to grow, she started to feel pain and blood began to fall from her arm, but she didn't move it. She kept it there and focused on making it stab. She never took her eyes off of Xion. No matter how much pain she was feeling, not once did she blink or looked away.

Finally the blade was fully formed. For a few seconds, it just quivered against his metallic chest. Nagi was groaning painfully but this kept her arm there. A gurgle came from Xion, sounding like his version of a chuckle. Then she heard a snap and then a crack and finally a cry from Xion. Her blade had broken through the metal and was digging into Xion's chest. Nagi gave a small grin which was wiped away as Xion gave an inhuman or animal roar and grabbed Nagi's shoulder's and threw her off of him and into the cement wall. There, Nagi blacked out, but Xion wasn't left alone for long. Fox finally came to and was charging behind Xion as he had attacked Nagi. Fox gave a few yips, to get Xion's attention

When Xion turned around and Fox leaped from the ground and landed on Xions shoulders. Claws first, he started to punch his eyes over and over again. Xion was trying to grab Fox and throw him off his shoulders but his large and clumsy arm made this task almost impossible. So then Xion started running backwards into the wall and the railing, trying to know Fox off by squishing him. Fox however was able to jump out of the way as Xion crashed into the wall over and over again.

Finally Fox decided to put an end to their battle. He sat on Xion shoulder, silent as he prepare to crash into the railing. When Xion broke into a run, Fox stood on his shoulders with both his feet and hands. Xion was running again and expecting to either hit Fox or just hit the wall. This time however, he did neither. Instead when Xion reached the wall, Fox jumped off his shoulders and landed directly in front of Xion. He then gave another leap and with both legs, and kicked Xion hard in the chest. The force was strong enough to push Xion off the railing of the building.

Xion didn't scream. He didn't cry out. When Fox walked over the railing and peeked over. Xion did try to hit him with his lasers. Fox took the hint and backed away from the railing. He gasped and panted a little before he started to change back into his human form "Shit." Fox gasped. "Lucky bastard! What was he?" He thoughts were cut short as he remember Nagi and started to looking round form her. He quickly saw her lying face down on the ground, a few steps away from him. He quickly rushed over to her. "Nagi?" he called to her, lifting her body on his lap. "Nagi, are you okay?" He touched her face with his finger tips. She was still breathing so he was sure she was ok. Soon she opened her eyes and was surprised to see him. "Hey you." he grinned, running his fingers lightly through her hair. "Hi," she mumbled. "You feeling alright?" he asked her. "Not… Not sure." Nagi shook her head. "Ok, we'll get you to Alice pronto." he told her.

"Nagi, why did you come at him again? He's dangerous, you must have known that!" He asked, stroking the side of her face. "Why'd ya start attacking him?" Nagi lied here silent for a few moments and decided right then not to run away this time. "I didn't want him to get to you." Nagi said. "You don't know him like I do. What he could have done to you… I couldn't bare it if something had happened to you." It was Fox's turn to be silent as Nagi took his hand and pulled herself off of the ground. "I… didn't realize that you cared." he said when she was sitting up and looking at him. He watched in astonishment as she started to smile and blush. "I always have." she replied. Almost on their own, his hands reached her shoulders and moved up to touch her face. Her words seemed to be hitting his heart, hitting it hard and screaming for a response. He drew himself closer to her but at the same searched in her eyes for a sign of rejection. But there was none. Instead her eyes were shining like silvery gold and her gentle smile gave a silent invitation.

He kissed her cheek first, letting her give a deep sigh. Then, he looked at her once more before bringing his lips to hers.

Before he could complete the kiss, he heard foot steps coming from indoors. Nagi gasped as he moved a few steps away from her and stood up, thinking it might be Xion. "Is anyone up here?" called out Jeanne's voice. "Yeah," Fox called. "It's me and Nagi!" The door leading to the inside of Zoanthrope creaked open and Jeanne walked up the stairs and was followed by her father and a security guard armed with a shot gun. Fox eyed the gun suspiciously as Jeanne's eyes grew wide and fell on Nagi. She immediacy rushed over to her.

"Nagi!" she cried, grabbing her shoulders. "What happen? Did he hurt you?" "I… don't' know." Nagi shook her head. "She's light-headed, Gado." Jeanne reported. "I think he's stabbed her again." "Yes, it's her leg." Gado pointed. Fox turned his body to look at Nagi's leg. He expected to see it severed and covered in her blood. Instead however her saw something completely different. Her Leg was completely red, but her leg didn't look normal. It was as if the blood was drying on her skin and turning into a new skin. Her foot was slowly being cover by the blood which also seemed to be harden and was changing the actual shape of the foot. Nagi suddenly sat up and gave a small gasp and soon she erupted into pain cries. "It's spread all over her leg!" Jeanne cried. "It's reached her nerve. "What has?" Fox asked her. "What's going on?" "No Fox." Gado placed a hand on Fox's shoulder and lifted him off the ground. "Take her to Alice immediately." Gado told Jeanne and the security guard. The two picked Nagi up as she continued to scream and ran into the doorway leading into the inside Zoanthrope. Fox tried to follow Jeanne but Gado grabbed his arm tightly. "Something's wrong with her leg!" Fox shouted. "You know what's happening to her! Tell me!" Gado however shook his head. "It is not for me to tell. What is happening to Nagi deals greatly with her past." he explained. "If you wish to know, for her sake I believe it is best that you ask her... But not now." Gado pulled Fox close as he started to whisper. "Nagi has re-entered a traumatic state of pain in both body and mind. To upset her even more would not be wise at all." Gado gave a soft snarl as he grabbed Fox's throat, pulling him even closer. Fox started to worry as the aggressiveness of the older Zoanthrope. "I do not know what is going on between you two or what it is that you want from her but I ask that if you truly care for her you will watch and try to understand but as for asking about her condition… for that you must wait for as long as she wishes you to."



It felt like she had never left this void, but if she never did then surely she must have died and was just reliving the nightmare in hell. The burns, the hissing, the scaring pains. Her whole leg on burning, rotting away in fire that could not be put out. She heard familiar phrases and calls being yelled all around her. She heard Alice's voice, taking charge of the salutation. _It's just like old times, isn't it Alice?_

"Her leg's gone." was the last thing Nagi heard before the pain was too much for her and she blacked out. She didn't know whether Xion has finally succeeded in killing her or if she was just going into an unstoppable slumber. She was just relived that she wouldn't be feel the pain. Even if it was just for a while...

For a long time, she sat in the darkness. She didn't feel anything, she just sat there. No pain. No sorrow. No anger. But there was also no happiness. No tenderness. No love. And she hated that, she hated that she couldn't feel the good. She realized that she wanted to feel the good, but in order for her to feel the good, she would have to feel the bad. That was the price she had to pay, a price she never wanted to pay. But now she knew she must. If she ever wanted to get out of her dark void completely…

"She's moving!" "Yeah, it looks like she's coming around." "Poor girl! She's still in pain. Just look at her trebling leg."

At first Nagi couldn't remember what was going on or who was talking but soon, she began to feel the agony of her bruised and broken body and the whole battle came back to her like falling boulders rolling down a mountain and reaching the valley.

It took a while, but when se finally opened her eyes she was able to confirm the voices who were talking just moments before. "Hey!" Jeanne grinned, looking at Nagi from the end of her bed. "How you doing, Red?" "Huh?" Nagi tried to talk but her voice was coming out raspy like she had been screaming a lot. She probably did. "There, there hon." Jenny said, stroking Nagi's hair. "Don't force yourself. You've been through a lot dear." "What… happened?" Nagi manage to gasp out. "Well, you came here and Alice knocked you out." Jeanne said hesitant. "It's ok." Nagi mumbled. "I remember everything that happened." "Really?" Alice asked. "Yeah," Nagi nodded. "Xion. The battle. What he did to my leg. How bad is it by the way?" said asked Alice. "You whole left leg has been taken." Alice said sadly. "I'm sorry." "You can't stop it?" Nagi asked. "I'm afraid not. You were fine. It had stopped spreading but now that he's stabbed d

you again. There's nothing I can do." "Will it spread to other parts of my body?' Nagi asked, getting more and more worried. "I can't say for sure. Well just have to keep testing you." "Okay," Nagi sighed and laid all the way down on her bed. "How's Fox?" she whispered. She meant to say it so no one would hear but Alice did, sitting in the stool beside her head. "A few bruises, some deep cuts. None to his face, luckily." Nagi laughed at that a little. "Will he be alright?" "Yeah..." Alice nodded. "Of course he will." Nagi felt around underneath her blankets. She was bandaged up pretty good. She wasn't bleeding anymore and nothing seemed to be broken,. She began to move her legs, but when she lifted the left, the stinging hit her like a bullet. "Whoa! Take it easy!' Alice said, pushing her down on the bed. "You're still not ready to move that leg." "But, it feels fine." Nagi said. "It only hurts when I move it." " "That's because it not in this form that it's ailing." Jenny told her. "You know that Nagi." Nagi gave a sigh and closed her eyes. "Yea." she mumbled . She may be ok on the outside, right now in her human form. But in her other form, she was screaming and dieing in agony.

Nagi remembered from the last time that the pain she felt now would go away shortly, especially since it was only one wound. Alice would also put her on some meds and painkillers.

She left the Quartile in about an hour. She immediately went straight to Gado's office. She knew she had some explaining to do.



Gado was in his office, staring at the window. His daughter had paged him earlier letting him know Nagi was alright and was out of Quarantine. He shook his head as he continued to stare out the window. He was watching some of workers repairing the gates theta were supposed to be protecting Zoanthrope.

"Inch by inch, we strived to be free." He murmured. "Inch by inch, when fought for our rights. Inch by inch we gathered together and created a community. Inch by inch, we attained our freedom, our glory, our honor. Inch by inch." he then raised his hand and place it in front of his left eye but he couldn't see in his hand. "Inch by inch, we are falling."

Here was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." he called. He turned around and saw Nagi opening the door and stepping into his office. "Ah, Nagi!" he smiled. "My daughter just told me you were on the mend." "Yes," Nagi nodded. "I want to thank you for helping me back on the roof. I'm sorry for always being such a burden to you." she added, embarrassed. "We never could get rid of that habit of yours, thanking us all the time." he chuckled.

"We are pleased to be of aid to you. We have accepted you into Zoanthrope and will do everything we can to help you. Whether you chose to fight or not, we are happy to do anything for you. You are not a burden Nagi, I wish you can one day stop seeing yourself as such." He sat down in his chair and faced Nagi. "It is you Nagi, who ostracises yourself from the rest of us and you shouldn't. You are most welcome to be among us." "I'll try harder, Gado." Nagi said.

"I also came by because I'm sure you'd like to know what happened on the roof." she said. 'Yes, I would." Gado agreed. He gestured her to take a seat. She sat down in front of him and almost immediately started to tell him everything. She found it difficult to continue sometimes, in the moments when she was the most afraid. She stopped several times to collect herself. Gado didn't say anything throughout the telling of the story or whenever she stopped. He allowed her to take as much time as she needed. Of course, she left out the end where she kissed Fox. Eve if she could tell him, she was still light headed and hearted by the experience.

"Gado," Nagi said strongly after finishing her story. "Did you know Xion was here?" she asked. "I did." Gado said. "Why wasn't I told then?" she demanded. "Please, relax for a moment, unless of course you do not wish for me to tell you?" "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Nagi's eyes narrowed with anger. "After everything he's put me through! I could have been a complete wreak, a vegetable lying in one of Alice's beds for all time because of him!" "But, you aren't." Gado reminded her. "Which is why I believe you can control your emotions. That is why I am asking you do so. I think you can handle what I'm going to tell you. Trust yourself, I trust you." Nagi breathed in and crossed her arms. "Today was not the first day Xion's been back at Zoanthrope." Gado said. Nagi gave a gasp but didn't say anything, but she was boiling mad. "We never tell you when he is here but we are aware of when he is so we can keep an eye on him." he explained. "Whether we liked it or not he is one of us, Nagi and should be treated as such. He makes mistakes like anyone else." Nagi nodded but completely disagreed with him. _He should be locked away!_ she screamed in her thoughts! _I don't care if I'm sounding like a real human! That bastard deserves to rot for everything he's done. For what he could have done to Fox and anyone else in Zoanthrope! _

"So, do you know what's happened to him?" Nagi asked. "He's been found and taken to one of Laboratories for healing and mending of fractures. He's being tend to by Alice but we thought it best he stay as far away from you as possible."

"Nagi, I must apologize greatly for what happened. I feel responsible for this attack on you." "How so?" Nagi asked. "Because you didn't tell me he still came here?" "That and also for not restraining him more." said Gado. "After you were dispatched, we held a council to decide what was to be done about Xion. He was then placed under strict ordered to never go near you or have any form of contact with you. Obviously he didn't follow through." "Typical of him," Nagi grumbled. "Still, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." "Its ok." she said to him, being generous. "You can't control him. I did think anyone can. Don't blame yourself, besides I'm ok." "Yes. It was lucky Fox was there." "I guess." Nagi grumble, getting defensive. "Still reluctant to befriend him I see." Nagi didn't answer. She knew she would be able to lie.

"Well, I think you should being to head home, Nagi. You need to rest so you can heal faster." "Oh, don't worry I'm heading home." Nagi assured him. "I just didn't want to put this talk off." "That very courageous of you." gad nodded. "But now, it is time you rested. You're dismissed. Please head home quickly and safely." "Alright," Nagi grinned getting up from the chair and heading for the door. "Thank you again Gado." "Think nothing of it." Gado answered, giving her a waved. She waved back and shut the door behind her.

Nagi road the elevator down stairs, heading for the lobby. She would have loved to go looking for Jenny or Jeanne to thank them for what they did but she knew they would just scold her for not heading home to rest. She gave a sigh. As tired as she was, the last thing she wanted to do was rest in her condo, alone.

The elevator doors opened and she headed for the desk to sign out. Looking at her identification card, her thoughts began to wonder about Fox. No one said anything about what happened to him after Alice took care of his wounds. She would have liked to seen if he was still in the building. "Probably not." she mumbled, passing her card to the receptionists at the desk. She was sure he was back at his job or had gone home by now. Her head hung limp as she was almost dragging herself outside the automatic doors. She walked down the first two steps and heard a car horn honk. She looked up and couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on her. At the bottom of the stairs, he sat on the hood of his. Fox flipped the hair from his face and looked at Nagi kindly. "Do you mind if I take you somewhere, so we can talk?" he asked. "No," she shook her head. "I think we should." she added. "Perfect." he grinned. He leaped off the car and opened the passenger seat door. "Where to?" he asked, gesturing her to take a seat inside. "How about your place?" she said. "I think it's better if we talk in private." "Okay," Fox said. As Nagi walked down the stairs, she noticed his eyes seemed to be wandering away from her. Her heart clenched painfully at this. _Did… Did he see what Xion did to my leg?_ She wondered. While her insides were aching painfully, she put on a neutral face and thanked him as she stepped into his car. She heaved a sigh though as he shut a door a little loudly and walked to the driver sear of the car.



The white empty walls were so welcoming to Nagi as she walked into Fox's apartment. It felt so long since she was here the first time, but really it was less than a week ago.

"Would you like something to drink?" Fox offered, pulling off his leather jacket. "No, thank you." she replied quietly. "Alright," Fox nodded. "Please, don't be shy. Sit anywhere you like. It must be painful for you to be standing like that." he added. "I'm fine really," Nagi told him. "But I'll sit, thank you." She took a seat in the love seat, the only large piece of furniture he had in the room next to the bedroom and beside the kitchen. "Give me a sec." he said to her as he threw his jacket in the living closet and walked into his bedroom. She heard him dialing a number on his cell phone.

"What am I doing here?" Nagi whispered. What? Was she losing her nerve already? Sure, she wanted to talk to him but maybe it was too soon. Maybe she wasn't in love with him but just confused. _No, _she thought. _I'm not confused. Not after everything that's happened._ No matter what she had to admit her feelings to him. She had to learn to stop being afraid and take a risk. By telling Fox she loved him, she was risking a lot! If he rejected her, she be back where started, in the infirmary getting counseling about loving yourself above all else. The truth was though, even if she did love herself, it wasn't the same as being loved by someone else.

She felt herself starting to sniff just thinking about Fox telling her he liked her but didn't want anything romantic with her. She was already overacting. "Calm down!" she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright, Nagi?" Nagi gasped and started to fall from the love seat. Immediately, before her hands touched the ground they landed on Foxes shoulders. For a few moments, they just stared at each other. She was so close to him, that all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss those lovely lips. Before she could though, he lifted her a little and pushed her gently back into her seat. "Are you hurting?" he asked, his voice full of sincere concern. "No," she whispered, pulling her arms away from his body. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." "After what I saw today, I'm not sure I can do that." he said standing up. Nagi stared at him, again wondering if he saw her leg. That leg was trebling now as she waited for him to continue. "Look, I'm not gonna ask stupid questions. It's your business and I'm gonna respect that. I just… I want to understand, you know?" he sighed walking away from her and towards the window. "How'd… How did you know I was there?" Nagi asked him, biting her lip nervously. "I was… I was looking for you." he admitted. "Looking for me?" Nagi got up and looked at his back. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again? I haven't seen you since that night." "But I saw you." Fox turned around slowly and looked at her. "I've been watching you from afar for the passed week or so." he confessed. "What you said, I didn't think it made any sense. It came out of nowhere and I wanted to figure out why." He then slowly walked towards her and took her hand in his. "I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Whatever it was that I did or for everything that I did, I never wanted to hurt you, Nagi. I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry too?" she whispered. He looked at her shocked as she let go of his hand and started to pace. _It's now or never._

"I was… scared and I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what I wanted at the time and I hated feeling that way so I thought if I never saw you again, those feelings would stop." She then took a deep breath and turned to face him. "But… There were... Other feelings that I couldn't stop. No matter how far I was from you." She walked up to Fox and touched his face with both hands. He continued to look at her with a confused expression, but she just smiled shyly and brought her lips over his. For a long time they just stood there. He didn't move and inch as she kissed him sweetly. Soon, she parted her lips from his and looked up at him again.

"I love you, Fox."

His confused expression melted into one of surprise. She wasn't looking at him anymore though. Instead she was looking on the ground. There, she had done it. It wasn't a secret anymore. It didn't matter anymore if he didn't love her back, so long as he now knew what was in her heart.

Delicate hands reach underneath her chin and lifted her face up. He gazed at her and started to bring his face close to hers. He was looking at her face closely, as if to see if she was telling the truth. Soon, a small smile spread on his face and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too."

The tears finally fell as Nagi hugged him back. She felt like her heart was spinning. She could barley contain her joy. Fox soon broke the hug only to kiss her passionately. Soon, one kiss turned into many and slowly they couldn't stop touching or grasping at one another. Before Nagi realized it, she was in Fox's bedroom and was being laid down on his bed. She smiled, remembering the softness from the first time she had slept in it. This time however, she wouldn't be sleeping alone.

And… scene! LOL! So that's all for now. I'll try to update sooner next time. For some reason I haven't had any reviews on these. Well they say no news is good news. Though, it's nice to get a suggestion or two. Oh well, thanks for reading anyways!


	13. Chapter 13

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Thirteen

For long time now there was a bright light that annoyingly hit Nagi's face. She turned around to escape it but still felt its warmth on her back. Soon, she sighed and finally opened her eyes. She glanced at the electrical clock in the room. It wasn't even seven yet.

"It's bright here." she mumbled, tucking herself deeper into the covers. Her eyes suddenly flew open! "Where is here?" she asked a loud. She sat up and felt her heart start to race. The blank walls, the bed, the clothing lying around on the ground. "Oh God no!" Her hand trebled as she lifted the sheet and looked under it, finding herself completely naked. Then the events from last night came flooding back. She told Fox that she loved him and then they made love for the first time. Well, it was _her _first time, but still. She looked at the covers underneath and saw she had bled.

"Oh shit!" she cover her mouth and got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her tightly. "What have I done?" she thought. "The one thing I didn't want to do." The truth was, she was just caught up in the moment. She was so deeply in love with him and she so happy to just have him in her arms. It didn't just feel good physically but emotionally. She was so happy. But now she was starting to worry. She wasn't sure if this happiness could last, especially someone like Fox who had more women than underwear.

"Well! Look who decided to wake up." Nagi turned around and turned back with her face beet red. Soon a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and his lips reached her ear. "Morning gorgeous," they whispered before kissing her neck. "Fox…" she whispered. "Would it kill you to put on a robe or something?" "What?" He laughed backing from her a little. "You _loved _seeing my sexy body last night? You're telling me you don't like it now?" "I… I didn't say that." she said, feeling even more embarrassed. "Aww! You're so cute." he chuckled and started to kiss her again. "Umm… I'm sorry about the bed." she said, risking another embarrassing moment. "Don't worry about it, Baby." he replied, continuing to kiss her.

"Why so tense, Baby?" he asked turning her face to look at him. "I'm just wondering…" "Wondering what? Come on! Don't keep it from me now!" he said, again he was looking at her with honest eyes. She couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm just… is this just a one night stand? Like, last night all you did was humour me and now you're just gonna be nice till you drop me off and then say, 'Yeah! I had a great time last night. I'll call you some time.' I'm just wondering if that's what's this is." He looked away from her for a moment and frowned. "So, you still think it's all about sex?" he said bluntly. Nagi looked away feeling a little stupid. Soon she felt his arms wrapping around her and his finger tips caressing her face. "Last night was not about sex." he told her straight. "" You said a lot of beautiful things to me and... I didn't know how else to show you how I felt about you." he turned her around. She still held her blanket tightly but he didn't notice. Instead he just kept looking at her. "I was hooked the moment I saw you again at Zoanthrope. You were so interesting!" "How?" Nagi asked him. "You and Jenny are the only two women on the team who have ever hated me. All the other ones flittered with me and all that jazz…" "Really!" Nagi wasn't very surprised but it was a shock to hear it anyway. "No way! Even Uranus?" "Oh, her? Naw!" Fox shrugged. "I've never had the pleasure to meet the legendary Uranus. I've heard she's very beautiful though. Pity." "Hey!" Nagi gave him a small glare. "Oh, sorry honey." he said, kissing the top of her head. "Right, we were talking about _you_ right now." His started to move his fingers underneath the bed sheet and over her breast. "Hey!" she tried pulling back. "Get you hand outtta there!" He gave a small chuckle.

"Well, Jenny was too old for me anyways but you! God! I didn't do a thing to you! I helped you and you hated me so much. So, I started to play this game of cat and mouse. The more you ran from me, the more I wanted you, because I couldn't have you." She looked him as he started to touch her again. "Nagi, as you probably already know, I've seen them all. Tall, thin, curvy. But that's all they were. Plastic. Barbie dolls. And sure they looked great. Hell, they were really fun to do too but at the end of the day the only thing that's happy was my dick." That made Nagi glance at it which made her blush again "You're different from them. You make me feel so warm inside. You're such an amazing woman! Smart, cute, a hell of fighter. Sure, you're a little frosty, but God I can't help but love that about you." He cupped his hands around her face, forcing her to look at him and nothing else. "I want you, Nagi! I've wanted to make you mine for so long!" He held onto her tighter and started to kiss her neck gently. Even though she was still a little unsure, she started to smile just a little. Soon, he stopped kissing her neck and moved to her lips. Nagi let go of the sheet and wrapped her arms around Fox's neck, letting the sheet fall to ground.



About an hour later, they both realized they were late for work. "I'm so sorry!" Nagi said to him when he came out of the shower. "Hey, it's no prob." he said to her. She had just zipped up her jacket and was pulling on her leather gloves as she rushed to the door. "Hey," Fox called after her, wrapping his towel around his build body. "Don't you want a ride?" "No, you've done enough and you're already late." she answered.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hang on a sec!" Fox walked to her and grabbed her . "I can take you. I brought you here so it's only fair." he said. "Besides, I wouldn't be the honourable gentleman that I am if I didn't take you to work now would I?" "Ha! A gentleman? No way!" Nagi turned around laughing. "Not after molesting me!" "Molesting you? Honey, I wanted to stop, but you kept on begging me so I had no choice." Nagi started giggling as Fox wrapped his arm around her and squealing in a mocking, high pitched voice. "Ohh Fox! More! Ohh yes! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh more!" "I did no such thing!" Nagi cried, laughing loudly. "Well, that's what your body was yelling." Fox said, kissing her fore head lightly.

When Nagi finally took a deep breath and stopped laughing he held her face up. "Seriously, let me throw something on and I'll take you. Don't worry about anything else. You can count on me." Nagi gave a small sign and finally nodded. Ten minutes later and with a hand mirror tucked into his pocket, Fox walked Nagi out of his apartment.

The ride to Zoanthrope seemed too fast for Nagi's liking. She wanted to stay with Fox for as long as possible. But soon he stopped in front of the gates and stared at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Go on," he said. "I hope you've got a change of clothes or something in there." he added, chuckling. "I'm fine," she groaned blushing. She then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, what time shall I pick you up?" Fox asked. "Pick me up?" Nagi asked. "Yeah? Why not?" Fox grinned. "Come on! I'm not asking you to come home with me, but why can't I be your personal chuffer?" Nagi didn't know how to answer to this. The way Fox was acting towards her was the complete opposite of what she expected. _Was he actually serious? _Then, as if he had read her mind, he wrapped his arm around staring directing into her eyes. "Oh, I get it!" he said. "You want a formal statement. No prob." He took her hand gently, never looking away. "Would you like to go out with me?" Nagi immediately turned crimson and started to feel a bit faint. "Umm…" she cleared her and sat up straight, getting a hold of herself. "Well, that depends, Mr. Taubemann." He seemed surprised that she knew his last name but soon his shocked expression turned into one of laughing curiosity. "On what?" he asked. "You have to be my slave." Nagi giggled "You do as I say and you can't leave me unless I tell you to." "Those are the conditions?" Fox asked her. She nodded, smirking. Suddenly, he pulled her close and gave her a long, wet kiss. She let out a small gasp as he slowly realised her and stared into her eyes. "Whatever you want." he smiled. "I'm all yours…"



When Nagi walked into Zoanthrope, the secretary there told her that she was to go straight to Alice's office. Nagi quickly thanked the secretary as she handed her her I.D card. Then she walked to the elevator , groaning as she imagined what the encounter with Alice would be like. When she reached Alice's Office, all her expectations were assured. Even before Nagi knocked on the door, it flew open and Alice grabbed her shoved her into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Where were you last night?" she yelled, walking around Nagi. "What… What are you talking about?' "I don't know how many times I called you last night but I must have left you a hundred messages on your answering machine. I even had a team break into your home. I prayed that they didn't find your dead body in there." Nagi fell into the chair in front of Alice's desk as she watched her shake and pace with anger. Nagi soon began to feel bad and wished she had called Alice to let her know she was alright. She quickly began to feel guilty, worrying only about her and Fox and forgetting the person who helped to save her life, who helped her and stood by her always. "Alice," Nagi said, staring at her friend. "Please, please forgive me. I didn't realize you would check on me though, I thought you might have. It was really selfish of me to make you worry like that." Nagi bowed her head in apology. "It was wrong of me to not let you know I was alright. After everything you did for me, you have every right to be angry." Alice gave a sigh and took a seat in her chair. "Nagi, I'm mad at you because I was so worried. I thought you had collapsed or you were captured or worse!" "Well, I'm fine. That's why I came in this morning." Nagi said, trying to smile a little.

Soon, Nagi was in a famililar examination room in Alice's medical facility. She had several sensors all over the parts of her body that change whenever she transforms and three computers read the data that came from the sensors.

Nagi sighed as Alice and her assistants struck her back over and over again with needles, making notes and then walking to the monitors to type on the key boards.

"It looks like the whole leg is gone, Miss." One assistant told Alice. "I though so. Do you see any evidence of growth?" she asked, staring at a monitor. "So far none, but we can expect it to spread at least a third of what it already is. Just like the first time." _The first time. _Nagi sighed again, not in the mood to reminisce.

"Nagi?" Alice called, interrupting her thoughts. "Do you mind transforming just you're left leg, please?" Nagi nodded. She closed her eyes and started to force the DNA in her left leg to change. She suddenly felt sting and her leg started popping all over painfully. "Sorry Nagi," Alice said, rushing over with another needle. "It hurts because that leg still hasn't really healed in the beast form. Give it time." Nagi just nodded in between her cries as Alice injected her with a drug to bring down the pain. "Is there no way to reverse it?" Alice asked. "None." another assistant answered. "We can't undo it, nor can we per long it. The tests the last time failed and because she's been stabbed again, her condition will only deteriorate even more. The chances of us finding a way to reverse the effects has decreased even more." "I see," Alice stared at the computer sadly. "Alright, Nagi." she said after long time. "We'll just save the information we've gathered and then you can change."

Nagi knew her examination wasn't good. She was getting worse. "I wonder if it'll one day take over my whole body?" she asked aloud. "I'm just going to keep getting uglier." she added bitterly. She walked down the hall and came across Stun. "Hey Stun," she greeted. He stopped and stared at her. He slowly pointed to her bandages and looked up at her. "Oh, don't worry I'm ok." she told him. He nodded and briefly patted her shoulder before going on his way. "Maybe that's way I'm so nice to him." she thought. "Because one day, I'll share his fate."

"How long are you gonna be staring at Bettlejuice there?" Nagi turned around and saw Jeanne walking up to her. "You shouldn't stare at people so much, gives them the wrong idea." Since when do you care what other people think?" "I don't care what's said about me." Jeanne answered. "It's you I'm worried about, Red." Nagi grinned at her playfully. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling?" "I'm okay," Nagi answered. "Thanks for asking. "Hope so. Not feeling too stressed either?" "It's not so bad." Nagi told her. Her clench fist revealed the truth that she didn't want to admit to Jeanne at the moment. Jeanne however missed the gesture and bought the lie. "That's great then. You'll be back on your feet by tomorrow if not sooner." she grinned. "Yea," Nagi nodded.

"So, what are you up to." "Actually, a group of us are heading out. We've got a lead on the group of active humans." Jeanne told her. "Gado thinks the humans have assemble a team, trained and ordered to terminate Zoanthropes." "What was your first hint?" Nagi asked. "It's a little more complicated than that, Red." Jeanne replied. "We've had humans come after us before, but never like this."

"They're armed with incredible, elite, and advanced weapons. They must have gotten approval, they have aid from someone with power and wealth. It's for these reasons that Gado is starting to suspect the humans are beginning to break the treaty." "But they can't, right?" Nagi asked her. "Because that would give us permission to kill them." "But the truth is we don't want to hurt anyone." Jeanne told her. "So, if the treaty is broken, war will spill out and both sides will lose. We don't want that, Nagi. The whole purpose of the treaty between the humans and the Zoanthrope Kingdom is the survival of both sides." "Ok, Jeanne. Don't overreact yet." Nagi said, holding her hands up. "It could be an underground gang like the Mafia. They've got tons of money." "Who?" Jeanne asked. "God Girl! You need to watch more movies." Nagi sighed. "My point is, let's not declare war on humanity before we know for sure who's really behind all of this." "I think Nagi that the only reason you don't want Gado to take immediate action is because you're too busy trying to spare a race you still think you've got ties to." "Jeanne," Nagi said softly and she stepped towards her. "Whether you like it or not, whether you or anyone here realizes it or not, we all have ties to humans. It doesn't matter of we were born Zoanthropes or turned. Once upon a time, we or our ancestors were human." "Only you remember that." Jeanne said. She didn't say another word as she walked past Nagi. Nagi simply hung her head and continued on her way. "I'm still human on the outside. In my human form." she whispered. "If I stop believing… I'll really be a monster!"

After checking with the front desk, Nagi learned that the scout team weren't due for another hour or two. She would have to wait before she could speak to Gado. She was then told that Jenny wanted to speak to her, so she was to report to the surveillance room. As she walked down the hallway, someone came from behind her.

"Nagi?" Nagi turned around only to bow her head quickly.

"Cronos!" she gasped, a little surprised. "Hello Nagi," he greeted her. "How are you feeling?" "Better thanks." she answered. "Wait! How did you know?" she asked suddenly. "I like to know what happens in my so called _Kingdom_." Cronos laughed. "So, where are you off to?" "To see Jenny." Nagi answered. "Shall I walk with you then?" Cronos asked. "Umm, if you want?" Nagi answered.

As they walked, Nagi felt a little awkward. She didn't really know Cronos very well. Naturally, he was never really around Zoanthrope. He was kept somewhere else where he was given the absolute amount of protection. She wondered if that was where they also kept Uranus.

"Something on your mind?" Nagi snapped out of her wondering and turned back to Cronos. "No… Well…" "You can tell me." Cronos said. "If you want to of course. I'm happy to be of help to you, if you need it?" "Well, there's something I don't understand." Nagi said. "Do you know what's happening with the humans?" "I know only what Gado and the rest of team knows." Cronos answered simply. "Well, what do think we should do? Do you think we should be free to kill humans just because they kill us?" "Nagi, I was raised to believe that that was the only way our kind could survive. But I think the human race has the right to live too." he said. "At the same time, I think we need to do what we must to survive, but we're not going to kill any innocents." "Or so you hope." said Nagi. "What is that supposed to mean?" Cronos asked.

"You're not here. You're never here, so how would you know what's going on?" Nagi said to him bluntly. "You make these rules, laws, but you're not there to see that they're followed. Instead you trust you comrades will follow through." "If a Zoanthrope can't trust a Zoanthrope then what are we to do?" he asked her. "No, I'm not saying you can't but… You say you don't want to kill innocent people, but are you the one making sure that doesn't happen? And even if you were, you still have no control over whether an innocent person would get hurt in a blast or squished under a building." Nagi looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't care if I look like a traitor to you right now. Everyone keeps talking about fairness, but I don't see it. So long as you allow innocent humans to die, you're not achieving fairness, justice. You're just giving humans more of a reason to kill us." Cronos stopped walking and stared at her. Slowly a small grin spread across his face. "It's amazing really," he said moving closer to Nagi. "How a human born, who you'd think would be just as barbaric as the other humans is in fact the most compassionate and righteous of us all." Nagi herself backing up against a wall as Cronos continued to get closer. She winced a little as his fingers touched her cheek. She didn't like his touch, no matter how gentle or soft it was. _What__'__s he doing? _She asked herself and started to panic.

"Excuse me your Majesty, but am I interrupting something?" Nagi gasped as Cronos turned around and saw Fox standing directly behind him. He was carrying a folder and had on a pair of black rimmed glasses. Nagi started breathing harshly as she stared at Fox. _Oh God! _she thought. _How long was he standing there? Did he see Cronos coming on to me? _She almost started to speak when Cronos walked away from Nagi and faced Fox.

"I don't believe we've met properly. Fox right?" Cronos asked, extending his hand. "I'm Cronos, but you already know that." "Fox," Fox nodded accepting the shake. "I'm glad I get to meet another one of the original, legendary Zoanthropes." he said with a smile. "Your strength and cunning skills are still praised today." "Though, I'm sure you've heard much more about me than just the old days of fighting." Fox said, his teeth gleaming." "In few words, yes." Cronos nodded. "Though, I have been constantly informed of the work you've been doing for us now. I must say, so far it's been quite impressive. I'm grateful and hope you keep it up." "I'm doing my best, Your greatness." Fox added, bowing." "Please, don't do the whole formal thing," Cronos told him. "Just treat me like anyone else here. I'm just one of guys, please." "You don't need to worry," Fox said "Even if you were female, you're not my cup of tea." he added softly. "Well, I have other things to do, so nice seeing you, Fox." Fox nodded back, but didn't reply. Cronos then turned to Nagi. "The surveillance room is just over there." he said. "I'll see you later." "Okay, thanks." Nagi answered softly.

Once Cronos walked away Ngai turned to Fox who watched him walk away with an ominous expression. "Umm, Fox I-"Nagi started to say. "Nagi!" Fox turned back to her. "Did you want to see me about something?" he asked her. " I… was sent because Jenny wants me." "Ah! Of course. Well, follow me Honey, we're going to the same place."

As they walked Nagi stared at Fox confused. She knew he must have seen something, but was acting as if nothing had happened. In fact, he was still his perverted casual self, but at the same time he was acting as if nothing had happened between them. This began to make her angry.

"Fox!" she said. "Don't you want to know what was going on? Or have you forgot about last-" "Shh!" he turned around quickly, putting a finger to her lips. He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her around the corner, further away from the surveillance room.

"Have you told anyone about us?" he asked her once he saw the hall was empty. "Of course not!" Nagi said. "Good," Fox told her. "Look, as crazy as we are about each other, having the whole of Zoanthrope know about it won't help us. I'm just a slave pup here and nothing else. They won't let me have you." He reached under her chin, gazing at her lovingly. "Here we're just bitter rivals and nowhere near being friends. Until I take you home and fling you across my bed." He added with a chuckled. Nagi couldn't help but grin at that. "Alight, I get the picture." she sighed with a smile. He quickly kissed her on the forehead before returning to walking with her to the surveillance room. Before they reached the room, Jenny burst out of it.

"Fox!" she gasped. "I've found something! One of the humans doesn't really work here! He's gotten a fake Zoanthrope's identification card and database!"

And that'll do for now. This Chappie was more of a filler but it leads right into the next phase of story so it's all good. The pieces are just about to begin to come into place. Heh! Sorry it took so long to update but now that I'm updating again, I'll have this fanfic done in no time! So R & R for me please and I thank you very much for reading! Toodles!

Hello Again! See, I updated faster today! LOL! Anways, I've had to thinka lot about this next chapter and it's direction. One thing that I relaly hate is fillers and I really don't wanna write a lot fo thos.e I like storues that gt to the pint and I'm sur your readers are the same? Did o suceed? Let's find out, shall we?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! LOL! So at long last , here is chapter fourteen! I've had to think a lot about this next chapter and it's direction. One thing that I really hate in stories (including mangas and movies) is fillers and I really don't wanna write a lot of those. I like stories that get to the point and I'm sure your readers are the same. Did I succeed? Let's find out, shall we?

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Fourteen

Nagi was a little startled seeing Jenny appear out of nowhere. But she kept her cool as Jenny rushed up to Fox with a pile of papers in her hands.

"Somebody's got fake I.D?" Fox asked her, taking the papers from her hands. "But everyone's background checks were clean." "They were, but I contacted my agency." Jenny explained with a smug look on her face. "Turns out one of them also took the liberty of creating a fake background identity as well as a Zoanthrope I.D." Nagi watched as Fox flipped through the sheets. "The perverted Security guard," Fox grinned. "Heh! Looks like I'm gonna be getting my payback after all." "Hold it Mutt! We need to check that these findings are correct." Jenny told him shagging back her papers. "Oh Nagi! I didn't notice you were here too" Jenny cried finally turning towards her. "You sent for me," she answered automatically. "Oh that's right. I'm sorry Hon, I've been so distracted by this," her gestured towards her papers. "I've been investigating this for three weeks. Can you imagine being locked up with him for that long?" she cocked her head towards Fox. "I… don't think I want to." Nagi said, forcing herself to sound insulting. "Oh, ho ho! I should think not." Jenny giggled, falling for it. "Here, follow me and I'll tell you what's up. Come here flea bag!" she snapped at Fox. He glanced at Nagi secretly as they followed Jenny to the surveillance room. Jenny entered first and Fox was supposedly second, but he suddenly pulled the door wide and invited Nagi to go in first with a twitch of his head.

"Ok, so Nagi, I hope you don't mind me giving you an extra assignment," Jenny said as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the small televisions. "I know you only take orders and missions from Gado after all." "Don't worry about it," Nagi shrugged. "I haven't been given anything new right now, and since you came to me first I'll make sure to take care of yours before anything else." "Aww! You're sweet Hon." Jenny smiled. "Well, it's not a difficult task but, you recall the human I was talking about before, the one I believe has fake I.D here in Zoanthrope?" "Yes." Nagi nodded. "Fox and I cannot turn him in till we get more evidence. Now, usually it is up to us to investigate these cases, however in light of the circumstances, I think a more quiet approach is best." "Are you referring to the recent attack on Zoanthrope?" Fox asked her. "Do you think this sicko has something to do with it?" "Gado believed the attack had help from within the Headquarters. They knew all our entrances and exits, knew where and how to strike." Jenny reminded him. "I'm ashamed to think that our own system might be to blame, but you tell me why else a human would be here unauthorized?" "I'm not saying I don't believe you," Fox told her. "I just feel there's no need for a _quiet_ approach. Let me take care of it." "I think you'll serve better doing what you're doing now." Jenny said to him bluntly. "Nagi will do the spying, if she's up for it." "Of course!" Nagi answered before Fox could butt in. "And your injuries?" Jenny asked her, suddenly showing deep concern. "Oh, I'm fine so long as I don't transform." Nagi replied simply. "I see, well hoping you won't need to fight, you'll just have to play it as if your just doing a normal back ground check? Understand." "Sure," Nagi said. "When do I start?"



There was a whole floor dedicated to the security in the Kingdom. Nagi, realizing it was her first visit to the floor, located just above the lobby, she walked quietly, thinking about what she had to do. There were technically two floors, the second was where Jenny and Fox were. Before, it was security who watched the monitors in the surveillance room, until Jenny began her investigation.

Nagi was told the security guard she was looking for was on a ten minute break at the moment, so he was probably in the lounge room. Jenny told Nagi to look for the guard supposedly named "Stanton." As much as Nagi tried to get more information about their suspect, Jenny couldn't reveal anymore to her. Fox whispered to her a quick description however, just as she was leaving. Her job was to appear as if she was coming on behalf of Gado. She was supposed to ask about the progression of the new Zoanthrope security upgrades and repairs. Jenny told her to listen to Stanton's answers carefully. See if he slipped up and mentions something suspicious. Anything that would give them a clue as to what he's really up to.

She was so immersed in her thoughts , when she looked up, she saw her nose was a centimetre of the lounge door . To get inside, she had to slide in her I.D card. She glanced at it for a moment before slipping it into the slot. The card looked like any old I.D card. It had her picture on the up-left hand corner and underneath was her name, beast name and a barcode. There was a magnetic strip on the back and her personal information printed under it. Her eyes rested on the sliver, holographic circle on the back of the card. It held the Zoanthrope crest. This holograph was created on the card to make it impossible to create a fake. "I guess they found a way." Nagi murmured as she put her card in her pocket and opened the door. There was a guard standing outside the door leading to the lounge. Nagi quickly surrendered her small hand gun and other metal weapons . Even so, a female guard still checked her quickly before stepping aside to let her in. "I work here!" she thought. "Why would I hide a weapon from them?" The she remembered not all employees were Zoanthropes. She didn't know which ones were human though and even so the Zoanthropes wouldn't harm their own employees. Clearly however, the guards were being cautions. And since she was there to investigate a possible traitor, she didn't blame them.

After another quick frisk, Nagi was able to enter the security room that were usually off limits to everyone else.

"Excuse me," Nagi said to two guards walking towards her. "Do you know where I can find Leroy ?" she asked. "He's on break right now." said the shorter of the two. "Check the lunch room, two door down on your left." "Thanks." Nagi nodded and walked in the direction he pointed. She read the dark door label quickly before knocking on the door. She step back as a tall guard got up and opened the door. "Hello." Nagi greeting, slightly intimidated by the man's large stature. "I'm here to speck with Leroy." "He's in here." the man said as he held the door open for Nagi. The room was full of several cubicles. It was supposed to be a lounge but apparently work was always being done in this room. "He's in the fourth cubical to the left." The guard that let her in told her. 'Thank you." Nagi nodded. She walked to the cubical and before she spoke, she stood on her toes and looked over the wall. Leroy was sitting at his desk, eating instant ramen while talking on the phone with someone. She couldn't see the man's face clearly yet, but she took the chance to look over his desk for anything suspicious, but all she could see were papers with profile pictures, a lap top on screen saver and some folders for filing. "Can I help ma'am?" Nagi stood up straight and nodded just realizing that Leroy had gotten off the phone. "Yes, I'm Nagi. Did Gado tell you someone would come here?" "Yes, he did," Leroy nodded. "Please, have a seat Miss." Leory said, gesturing Nagi to sit in the chair across his desk. "Thank you." Nagi smiled.

"At first I was expecting Jeanne but he said she was on a special case." "It's been a busy month for all of us." Nagi answered. "Yes. I just want to apologize again. That raid should have never happened." "I'm sure you did the best you could." Nagi forced herself to say without sarcasm. "But so far it looks like the repairs are going well." "So far so good." Leroy agreed. "Gado is very interested in knowing exactly how things are progressing." Nagi told him. "Well, I'm aware he checks the system and the computer networking himself, but I'm sure he would like to know in full detail what is happening." "Well, I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about those technicalities, Miss." Leroy told her. "You should really talk to one of the technicians working on the HQ's new system." "I have spoken to one them." Nagi said quickly. "I'm not here for the technicalities. I want to know the concept behind the new system. They must have told you how it works or else how are you suppose to help keep it working and in the first place." "Well, I'm gonna be honest I don't know a lot-" "That's fine," Nagi cut him off, trying to make it look casual. "Just tell me what you know. This isn't a back ground check or anything, Leory." _"A small grin to break the ice… and we're sold." _She thought as she watched Leory slowly nod, giving in to her.

"Well the new system is going to running on motion detectors and sensors , but we're also going to continue the card system and the frisking." he told her. "Uh huh," Nagi nodded, taking out a note book and pretending to write in it. "The cards though will have to be replaced and re-photographed. We're planning on putting a computer chip in each card which has to fit with the system anhd it's own individual code." "That's amazing." Nagi said surprised. "But, are you sure the chips can't be copied." "We have our scientists developing them and I guarantee they will be state of the art. Undetectable in the card, therefore unable to be copied." "That's amazing." Nagi said again. "Now as for the system itself, out side will have the towers controlled by satellite watching the ground and the sky. Inside there will be the frisking and the checking of the cards but in the front desk you'll have to have your finger print scanned every time you come in or go to any of the security departments. There will also be machines to scan your eyes. Every single member of Zoanthrope Kingdom, resident or employee will be in the system, finger prints and eyes registered." "Again that excellent," Nagi said. "But what about visitors? The other companies we do business with, outside security we hire." "Well some, who come on a daily or regular basis will be scanned and be added to our system. But for those who aren't as common will have to be searched, fill out form and removed of any weapons of threats." "So it'll be harder for them to get in?" "Much harder." Leroy nodded. "Sorry but we won't be taking any risks." "I agree with you completely…"



"Back so soon?" Jenny asked as Nagi entered the surveillance room. "I wish!" Nagi sighed and flopped onto the empty table behind Jenny. "Do you know how hard it is to pretend to be sweet and nice to a person who you know is a bastard and talk with them causally for over an hour?"

"Welcome to our world, Babe." Nagi looked up and blushed a little as Fox appeared from the back of the room with an opened folder in his hands. "Our job requires us to do that all the time. Talk to murders, drug smugglers as if they were our best buddies on the whole god damn planet." He sat beside Jenny, placing the folder on the table in front of them. "So, remind me why I had to do your job." Nagi asked pointing at him. "We hoped you would give the desired effect my dear." Jenny said, standing up from chair slowly. "If one of us, who everyone knows is a spy, were to interview him, he would keep his guard sup. But with a young, lovely, new Zoanthrope… He must have been so easy to get answers out of." "Maybe," Nagi sighed and went into her the front of her shirt pulling out a tiny MP3 player on "record." "I just hope I got the answers you want." "Thanks a lot hon." Jenny smiled, taking the player. "Mutt, start analyzing this recording. Save it on your lap top and erase it off the original player. "Whateva, m'lady." Fox said. His licked her hand as he took the MP3 player. "Mongrel!" Jenny growled. Internally, Nagi agreed with her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the elevator. Gado wants to talk to you for a bit and then you can head off to your afternoon class." "Alright." Nagi smiled and lifted herself off the table.



"Knock! Knock!" "Come in." Nagi opened Gado's door and walked into his office. "Oh, Nagi!" he gasped, standing and walking towards her. "How are you? I was a bit concerned when you didn't visit me yesterday before you went home." Nagi reached out and hugged him softly. "I'm sorry. I was very tired so I just went home to rest." "I see. That's what you should have done." he nodded. His convinced look made Nagi's stomach ach. "How are you now?" he asked. "Better." Nagi sighed, relieved that he changed the subject a little. "May I sit?" she asked, already sitting herself in front of him. "Of course." He replied, sitting down in his chair.

"Now I called you hear for a few reasons…" he told her. "The first is to see that you're alright, of course, and at the same time to apologize for what happened. It was inexcusable. It should have not happened." he told her. Nagi nodded, wearing a bitter expression on her face. She didn't dare blink. Once her eyes were closed she would see him again, a robotic creature pinning her to the fence, his blade just centimetres away from slicing her in half.

"However," Gado continued, interrupting her thoughts. "Nagi, I'm afraid that Xion cannot stay in confinement forever." "Excuse me?" Nagi said, glaring at Gado. "He attacked me, Gado! Instantly, without reason, without warning. He attacked me! He tired to kill me!" Gado tried to interrupt her but she kicked his desk and stood up. No matter what, she needed to be heard. No matter what she could not let Xion be set loose. "How can you even consider it!" she yelled. "Knowing what he did to me! Thanks to him I'm like this! I could be a monster, permanently. I lost my life Gado! He stole that from me! If you let him out, he'll take my life! I have a right to continue to live, to have my freedom, which is more than can say for him! Let me make this very clear! I-Can-Not-Let-You-Let-Him-Out! Unless of course you agree with him and want me dead! He's not coming out! I won't let you!" she gasped, out of breath, but didn't bother to sit back down. She continued to glare at Gado, feeling confused and betrayed. "Are you finished?" he asked her, with a pained concerned look on his face. "If you're gonna answer me now then yes, I am." Nagi answered, crossing her arms. Gado nodded and gestured her to sit down again.

She shooked her head, holding her self . So Gado got up and turned to stare out his window. "Nagi" he finally sigh after a long pause. "I am truly, truly sorry. I don't blame you for reacting this way. Your demands are completely understandable. You have every right to protect yourself." He added, turning back to glace at her for a moment. "However, just like you have the freedom to live, to deny that from Xion forever would be wrong. Just like he, denying you of your freedom is wrong." "But-" "No," Gado raised his voice a little. "Please, allow me to speak." he asked her gently again. "I Nagi, have been a Zoanthrope for a very long time. Longer than most. I have seen many of my comrades live, fight and die. At hands of humans, at the hands of each other. And always I return to the conclusion that life is a gift. It is dear and it is precious. Our campaign for Zoanthrope rights is not only for acceptance, it is for the right to live as we see fit, as best we can. To live a full and honest life. To be happy, to care, to learn, and to love. For the humans to try to take that from us, simply for being who we are is the cruellest thing they can ever do. That is why we will never give up."

"Nagi, dear. Dear Nagi. I know Xion has caused you a great deal of pain which is why I'm so proud that despite it all you've been through you have made such a recovery. You have created a life rich with possibilities. You are strong, intelligent and a very accomplish young woman already." He walked around his desk and took her hands in his. "We have been able to give you another chance at life and you have run away with it. That has brought me much joy. I hope it has brought you joy too. " "I am happy." she said. "It is not always easy, but I am happy. Everyday I feel like I'm getting better, in one way or another." "But," she added. "Yesterday I felt like I fell down a few feet, like I was almost back to where I started. I wish he didn't have so much power over me, but he still does." She looked back at Gado with tears in her eyes. "If he isn't lock in total confinement, how can you guarantee me he won't destroy everything I've worked so hard for?" she sobbed as Gado wrapped his arms around, and patted her head softly. "Nagi, I wish I could guarantee that this will never happen again. That Xion will leave you alone, and never lay a hand on you again. I wish I could lock him up and feel no guilt. I shouldn't not after everything he's done."

"But Nagi, he is one of us. Not only that, he was human, he is still a living, breathing being. He must be punished, he is being punished. However, I cannot take his freedom from him, not forever." he let Nagi go and returned to his desk and sat down. "He has already been sentenced. Ten years. He cannot be eligible for parole before eight years. We're going to everything we can to make sure when he is released he won't come anywhere near you. But Nagi, he will be released. Eventually, we need to pardon him, as you need to."

Nagi thought she blinked when she punched Gado's desk. One second she was frozen as she heard him say those disgusting words to her. The next second she was nose to nose with him, the desk shattered between them on the floor. Paper, folders and his laptop laid over the splinted pieces of wood. She didn't care to even notice them. Instead she glared at the man she had admired. The man she thought helped saved her life but really was sealing her death. "If you set him free, like you said you will… I'll never forgive you, just like I'll never forgive him!" With that she turned and ran out of his office. Not bothering to look back, and not planning on visiting, ever again.

Wow! I was a lil worried. After all it's been so long since I've updated. I had to re-read of few parts to remember the characters and where the story is going. You could probably tell it was slow to start but now … wow! phew So Now it's exactly where I want it. And now that I'm writing again, you can be sure I'll continue it till the end. I can tell you right now, just a few more twits and turns and… Well that's all I'll say for now. R&R for me and thanks again for reading. bow I apologize again for the delay. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Every writer, reaches a point in their story, where they want to start bringing it to the wind up but they don't know how. I know I'm at that stage right now. I know what I want to happen and at the same time not completely, because my story has become something a little bit more than what I had planned originally. Oh well. I plan to finish this so here goes. Enter Chapter fifteen!

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Fifteen

The trip from Gado's office to school and then back to Zoanthrope head Quarters was a blur. Nagi was even surprised to sitting up after doing over a hundred push ups. "How'd I get here?" she asked softly, gasping. She rolled to her side, searching for a bottle of water. She cracked the top up and gulped it down quickly. She sighed at the warm water and but was grateful for it all the same.

She started to worry about the class she went to today because couldn't remember the lecture. Hopefully she took readable notes that she could review tonight. She should probably go home and study before she loses more of her memory. She picked herself off the floor, and collected her bottle and towel and made her way to the gym exit.

After quickly changing she grabbed her small back pack and headed to her locker. "Nagi!" she turned around and saw Jeanne walking calmly towards her. "Great!" Nagi thought. "Why the hell did I come back here for? I knew I'd get hassled for telling off Gado!"

"I must be sick." Nagi said out loud. "How come Red?" Jeanne asked reaching her. "Acting out, lately?" "Talk to Daddy today?" Nagi asked back at her. "He and I speak several times during the day. More so on a busy day." she told her. "He told me you were very upset with him." "Is he mad at me?" Nagi asked her. "I don't think he's mad Red, just concerned. He cares about you." "Jeanne, I don't want to fight with you too." Nagi said turning around. "Hold it!" Jeanne said grabbing Nagi arm at the same time. "You need to understand something!" "What I understand-" Nagi shouted, at the same time pulling her arm out of Jeanne's grip. "Is that Gado doesn't seem to understand why I don't what that Psychopath out and about. Nor does it seem to _concern_ him at all." "He takes your concerns, you're worries, you life into consideration at all time when it comes to Xion." Jeanne cried. She pulled Nagi back and grabbed both of her wrists, holding them tightly. "But, can you try to look at this in the perspective of the community? The kingdom?" she asked.

"Imagine if we took the lives of every member that made life difficult for another, we'd be getting rid of over half of the Kingdom's population." "That's exaggerating Jeanne." Nagi grumbled. "Ok, how about this then. Yes, Xion took your humanity. Yes, he's hurt you over and over. You suffer from Molestations all over your body. You'll never heal from them, yes he is at fault. But do you think it'll be fair if he is never given his life back, or a chance at least and you are?" "If you don't he'll kill me!" Nagi yelled. Jeanne sighed and stepped back letting go. " Be the better person, Nagi. You might think he deserves complete solitude, or death but do you really think that is the best punishment? "Unless you can think of one, one that will force him to feel and endure everything I have then yes I do think that!" Nagi growled. Jeanne no longer looking at her just shook her head. "People who are suffering from ailing diseases often choose to kill themselves as a relief. Think that over and then see if your judgement is correct." She started walking away from Nagi, waving as she left.

Nagi was in no mood for another confrontation so instead of taking the elevator, she rushed to the end of the hall. Swiped her card in the door slot and took the stairs. Three minutes later she was stomping her way out of the lobby. She was practically short of breath as she reached for the fourth door when someone grabbed her from behind. "Come on!" she cried, pulling her arm away. "Sure I'll come on to you?" the person flirted coyly. Nagi gave a short sigh, not exactly the one of relief that she wanted to give but close enough. "Fox! Jeez I'm sorry-" "Sorry for what? Snapping at me like you have been since, ever?" he interrupted. "I'm guessing you're used to it by now?" Nagi answered, trying to hold back a small smile. "Unfortunately." he faked a sigh. "Makes me wonder why I'm so… Enchanted by you." "Watch it," she warned. "I'm afraid I can't pretend that I like you at the moment. I'm kinda in shitty mood." "Well, how about you tell me all about it on the way." he told her. "On the way to where?" she asked. "Well, that depends on you." he answered. "We can either go to your place, I don't mind taking you to your home. Or we can go to my place. If you choose the second option I guarantee you won't regret it." He drew his face close to hers as he whispered the last part of his sentence. Nagi couldn't stop the blush appearing on her face or the heavy pounding of her heart. She had it bad. "Well, I should study… But with everything that's going on I probably wouldn't be able to focus." "You know, it might be a little hard to believe," he admitted. "But, I am a good listener. So here, I'll take you to my place and if you want you can tell me what's going on. The way you looked walking out of here, I think you could use a conversation with someone willing to hear you out." She gave him a genuine smile as opened the door in front of her. "Ok then. Let's go."

~  ~

Fox stopped by a Sushi bar for take out on their way to his condo . While they ate Nagi began retelling her argument with Gado, followed by her run in with his daughter. Fox didn't say a word as she spoke, until she threw her chop sticks in rage.

"I can't believe they would do this to me!" she cried. "After everything he's done and they still wanna treat him like he's only driven drunk or something! He'll never change. He's just gonna keep trying to kill me, or worse!" Fox stood up and picked up the fallen sticks and handed them to her. "I'm sorry Baby," he said, squeezing her hand. "What do you think about all of this?" she asked him, watching him sit back down. "It makes me want to go to his cell and rip the son of a bitch apart." he said bluntly. "That makes two of us, if I could." Nagi added quickly. "Gado's freaked me a little though." Fox said in between bites. "I mean. I knew he was all Mr. Ethical Commander at Zoanthrope but he's taken it way too far this time." he put the Styrofoam plate down and swallowed before he continued. "In the old days, anyone who even threaten another Zoanthrope was shot on the spot. No questions asked. Course, back then humans were running the show and they didn't give a shit about us _werewolves_. Didn't know if we could control ourselves. What habits and instincts we had developed, you know? They were extra careful and stocked up on silver bullets, tranquilizers and taizers. I was shocked a good fifteen times when I was a part of the assassination unit." "Really? Oh honey… Did it… I mean, did that cause any permanent damage?" she asked, surprised and sadden. "Naw! Least at far I as I can tell." he smiled at her. "My point is Xion would have been axed off for way less than this in the old days! Gado's got to be on something!" "Or off of something!" Nagi sighed. She stood up from her chair and walked to the love seat and flopped down. "I wish he'd just get rid of him or something, God!" she covered her face with her hands, feeling her tears brim over her eyes. Fox stood up and rushed to her side. He bent down in front of her. His gentle hands lifted her head up so he could see her eyes. She was sobbing quietly now, but she looked straight at him. "I can never feel completely safe, or happy knowing he's still alive and waiting for me." she sniffed. "I'm so scared, Fox."

"Shh! It's ok Red." Fox whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair back. "He's not out right now. For now, you're alright. See? You're alright so clam down ok? You're with me and everything's alright." "For now," Nagi sat up and looked at him through washed eyes. "I'm fine now but I'm not going to be in the future." she said a second time, and hiccupped a little. "I know its so stupid that I'm freaking out like this while he's in jail, but I can't help it. He's done a lot of horrible, fucking horrible things and no matter what I know when he gets the chance he'll continue-"Fox grabbed her again as she broke into a fit of soft cries. "I'm sorry. I want to say something encouraging or confrontin' but-" he paused and held her tightly. "I'm just as angry as you are! At the same time though, I mean, you trust Gado don't you?" "I used to!" Nagi snarled. "But shit, look happened ! I thought he was protecting me but in he end he-." "Again, I'm with you," Fox told her. "But I still trust the guy. He's been doing this ever since the beginning only officially got the name plate a few years ago but still. I think we need to give him a little more credit. He did what he could. He can't help it if the son of a bitch is a psycho." Nagi gasped to say something when she felt Fox's warm lips press against the top of her head. "Would you like me to talk to him?" Fox ask her softly, while stroking her hair. "I don't need you to, I already said everything I wanted to say to him." Nagi growled. "He's practically dead to me now." "Okay Doll." he murmured and held her close. She closed her eyes tightly, the warm tears still coating her face and at the same time, but she felt so at ease. She was afraid, she knew she would always be afraid, but in this moment, in Fox's arms she felt completely safe. She prayed for time to stop, and freeze her and Fox so they could remain in each other arms forever. She kissed the bare part of his chest in love and gratitude.

"Don't mean to changed the subject," he whispered, loosen his hold on her. "But, are you in need a caffeine fix? I think its about time I went out and got some." "No, but thank you." Nagi answered. "Okay, umm, do you want me to take you home then. I'm sure you got school work." Fox asked her. "Umm, would you mind if I stayed here and worked on it?" she asked, her chest suddenly pained with nerves. "Not at all Baby." Fox chuckled and kissed her head again. "Whatever you need, just ask." he added. She looked up at him and smiled watching him flash her his trade mark grin. He stood up and grabbed his keys from the table. "Do you want me to get you something while I'm out either way?" "Umm, I guess I'd like a small coffee." Nagi decided. "You got it." he bowed. "In the mean time, you be good and naked when I come home." A Styrofoam plate came flying towards his head as he cried, "Kidding! I'm kidding!" Nagi crossed her arms as he winked and closed the door behind. Then she sunk to the floor and resumed to her crying.

She hated herself. She was falling apart. She walked around Fox's apartment and contemplated whether or not to just grab her bag and march out the door. "He'll understand." she whispered. But she didn't want to go. He had been so sweet. She almost swooned as she though about the way he held her tightly, responding to every thing she said. Although she was a bit ticked off at his refusal to bash Gado. But could she blame him? They've known and fought side by side years before she even knew Zoanthrope existed. Either way though, he was being supportive of her. "Or maybe he just wants to get in my pants again." she grumbled. She stood up and pulled out her textbooks and walked into Fox's bed room. She sighed as she sat down at his empty desk and got to work.

It was so hard for her to concentrate,. Both Fox and Xion were on her mind. She worried about her sudden fast pace relationship with Fox. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure what it meant. She also didn't know how safer it was. For her or for Fox. Yes, she loved him. She cared about him deeply but, how did he feel about her? He liked her, yes perhaps but… And what bout him. He may think otherwise but she can't guarantee he'd always be safe with her, if she transformed... Well, of course she never would, not of her own free will. But there was always the possibility that she could lose control. Tonight was the perfect example. She could feel the demon inside her roar and twist. She dropped her pen and grabbed onto the edge of her desk, taking sallow deep breathes. "No, no. Stay away!" she gasped.

Which part of her was stronger, she asked herself, continuing to struggle. The monster or her human self?

~  ~

"_Alice tells me you're recovering nicely." she didn't say a word. Didn't even glace at him. All she wanted was to go back home, where she no longer belonged. "My child, I understand your turmoil but please, don't think you need to rush." He stood up from his desk in the manner she would one day find so familiar. _

"_I'm sure you're quite frightened and confused. Please, if you have any questions, ask me." She began to stare at the computer screen on a table to her left. There were running words appearing and disappearing on the black screen. "I don't have anything to say." she whispered. "I'm not staying very long." She didn't care whether he had heard her or not. These words were to reassure herself, not to address him._

"_Nagi, if you do stay however, there are a few issues we're going to have to discuss." From the corner f her eye she saw him sit back down and stare at her but still she refused to face him, and face her new reality. "I know it wasn't your fault-" "What wasn't my fault?" the words sound broken, cracked from her strangled throat. It hurt to speak. "Ah , well I realize now may not be the time to discuss such matters. Forgive me for bringing it up. Perhaps, another time when you've rested some more?" "I would rather get it over with now." she growled, straining to speak. "Tell me what I've done." Gado hesitated, he folded his hand together tightly till the knuckles turned white. "Nagi, we know if was not your fault, but five people, young men are dead and you're not being questioned now, but an investigation is going on." Nagi sat there, unsure how to feel. She felt cold, but at the same time still, too still, like a rock that refuses to move against a roaring curtain. She didn't understand what Gad was telling her, except that it was bad. "Nagi?" Her eyes rolled back and she was out. _

~  ~

Fox returned twenty minutes later. He opened the door silently carrying two small coffees and something else in the bag for the next morning. He walked into the kitchen first putting the food down before returning to the door and locking it. After taking off his coat her walked into the living room to his bed room and… Just as he thought, Nagi was fast asleep on the desk next to text book. "Poor kid." he murmured, walking closer to her. He bent over and examined her. His eyes did a double take as he notice some of the pages of her books were spotted with tears. Her eye lids were pink and puffy. "You poor girl," he sighed and carefully lifted her up in his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down and started to cover her with blankets. He wasn't going to go through the trouble of undressing her. He did not want to risk waking her up.

He wished there was something he could do. He knew she was upset over Xion's sentence. The name brought horrible images that made Fox want to tear the room apart. He felt a great deal of resentment and hate toward the bastard. The creature that had wounded Nagi so fiercely. Emotionally and physically. The worst of it all was that he did not know how to help her.

He opened the drawer of his desk and took out a post-it pad. He then marked Nagi text and note book before closing them both. He then put Nagi's coffee in the fridge and drank his own.

He stayed up for two hours. Reviewing more of the evidence and hard copies of both cases he was working on for his firm and for Zoanthrope. Once he finished with all the paper work he washed, brushed and changed. Ten minutes later and return to his bedroom. He walked over the side of the bed she was sleeping on and watched her for a few minutes. He sighed. "You're so cute." he murmured. His tone was dead serious, not playful and teasing. She was adorable. Her breath was small but fast. She barley moved in her sleep. Her red hair glowed to an almost rusty gold and shimmered in the moon ghostly light. Her long eye lashes also seemed to sparkle. She looked like an Angel, her pure but bright head laying so delicately on his pillow. Yes, she was feisty. She's a woman living in the 21st century after all. She needed to be strong. Thinking the words ached his heart. Such a sweet girl shouldn't _have_ to be strong. She didn't have to be anything. It didn't seem right. Didn't seem fair to him.

She wasn't like the rest of them. She wasn't "born" to the life they had to lead. She was a new recruit, which was illegal. Had been for years. This particular detail was what bothered him the most. How did she come to be a Zoanthrope? Was she an experiment of Busuzima or Stun. And he didn't know anyone else capable of turning a human into a Zoetrope . She would probably tell him at some point.

"_It is not for me to tell. What is happening to Nagi deals greatly with her past.__"__ he explained. __"__If you wish to know, for her sake I believe it is best that you ask her... But not now.__"_

Gado words hammered in Fox's thoughts. He would have to wait, for her sake. He stared at her again and couldn't stop the smile that stretched his lips. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but feel happy she was with him at this very moment. He kissed her, as slow and gently as possible on her forehead. "Good Night. Sleep well, Nagi." he whispered. He then switched off the light and crawled into bed beside her. Facing towards her and still gazing upon her.

He woke the next morning a few minutes before his alarm would ring. He turned around and found Nagi in the exact same spot he saw her just before he drifted to sleep. He inched closer and planted a warm kiss on her lips. He couldn't resisted the temptation any longer and continued to kiss her, even as she stirred.

Her eyes flutter open in a panic. What was going on? But when she saw it was Fox kissing her she relaxed. Her lips pressed back gently. His hands found her face and start stroke her gently and caress her neck. She took reached out and pulled him closer. They made out for a few moments, enjoying each other's warmth. It was Fox who finally broken away. He smiled at her and murmured "Good morning." "Morning." she gasped softly. "You scared me." she admitted. "I'm sorry, baby." He pulled himself closer and hugged her. "I just wanted to start your day off better. Maybe the rest of it will go just as well as this did." "Hmm. Maybe." she giggled and smiled at him. "Um, I'm guessing you dragged me to your bed?" "You fell asleep while studying. I couldn't just leave you there. Think how uncomfortable you'd feel right about now if I had." "Thanks then." she smiled and started to get up. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom again today?" she asked standing and stretching a little. "By all means, but don't feel you have to make yourself more prttier than you are already." he gave a playful smile. "And if I do?" she teased back. "Well, I was able to control myself last night…" he said. He got up as well and walked around the bed towards her. Nagi's smile grew tighter as she backed away a bit. He still reached her however and gentle stroked her left cheek. "If you come out of there even one inch hotter and I'm afraid you're gonna have to call in sick." he finished. He lowered his head but Nagi quickly ducked and walked quickly away. "I'll do the opposite then," she gasped and then walked into the bathroom, giggling.

When she came out, Fox was placing a warm mug of coffee on the table. "I kinda heated the coffee I brought last night but if you don't like it we can pick up another on the way to Zoanthrope kingdom." he told her. "I'm sure it'll be ok, thank you." she said and sat down.

"But now that you mention it, I think I'm going to school first. I have to check on my apartment." Nagi told him. "Oh, right. Its been a few days since you've gone there. I'm sorry." he said quickly. "No, it's fine. I mean, it's not your fault." Nagi assured him. "But I do need to get back and I have class in the morning today so it makes sense. I know it'll be too much out of your way so I'll get there by myself." Nagi's head shot up as Fox slammed his mug onto the coffee table in front of her, nearly spilling hers. "Nice try," he said. His had brought his face close to hers and glared a little. "Doesn't matter where you're running off to, I brought you here so I should take you to where you need to go , or in this case take you back to your home." "I don't want to be any more trouble Fox." Nagi cried. "You been doing a lot for me and I'm grateful but I don't want to cause you problems." "You've never been a problem." Fox told her. He pulled in closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm more than happy to help you in any way I can. Now come on, if we leave now I'll be able to drop you off and still get to work on time. That way you'll have nothing to feel guilty about." Nagi stared at him, her lips shaking for lack of words.

What was she doing? Did she even know anymore? Just two days ago she had told this man she loved him and so far he's been nothing but kind and caring towards her. He was being more than that and all she wanted was to lose herself in these feelings. But she was scared, deep inside herself wanted to continue to be cautious. It hurt that she couldn't allow herself to be happy. To simply enjoy what was happening between her and Fox but was it real? He was being nice but for how long? And was he real? Her dark thoughts form last night were returning as her zipped her coat and followed him outside. She wanted to stop being so paranoid but she couldn't. Does he really mean the things he says, do his actions have any real meaning behind him. She felt guilty for thinking this way but she loved Fox and she wanted that love returned. She didn't want a fling or a quick romance. She wanted to be his and only his.

Fox noticed she drifted a little and stared at her intently. "Nagi, are you alright?" "I'm fine," she snapped out of it. "I was just thinking… About everything I have to do today." "Are you still upset about last night?" he asked her. "Not as much as I was." she sighed. "Thanks to you." He grinned at her as he locked the door.

"Listen," he cupped his hands underneath her chin. "You , you got so much going for you right now that you're freaking yourself out over something that isn't major at the moment." he told her. She stared at him with doubt but he urged on, pressing his hand harder against her pink cheek. "Do me a favour and focus on school and the job you do at the kingdom and walk away from the Xion situation. He's locked away right now and he's stayin' there for a hell of a time." "I know, you're right." she sighed looking away briefly. Fox snapped his fingers, bringing her eyes back to him. "I really… want you to smile, please Nagi? You deserve to, let your self be a little happy while you still can be." Nagi felt the tears come and threw her arms around him.

"When I'm with you, all I want to do.. All I feel like doing is smiling."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok so that's the end of a kindish fluffy chapter. Well, I guess I kind of wanted to establish their relationship at this point before I shake things up a little and believe me, things are definitely going to start happening from here on out. And as you can see I'm still writing and I plan to till this story is over.

I've received a few reviews and if I haven't yet I want thank those of you who have written! Thank you also for reading, please review for me and I'll see you again soon!


	16. Chapter 16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Alrighty, prepare you're self for an action packed chappie. Full of suspense, blood and perhaps a new character or two! It's been a while since I've written a full blown rich chapter like this one so I've been looking forward to it too. It's time for the tables to turn a little bit. Take a break from Nagi's relationship, and focus on the conflict that surrounds the romance. I give you, chapter 16!! R&R pretty please!

~Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Sixteen

When Nagi got to her apartment, she found a few letters in the mail box. One of them was a note from home which she immediate threw into the trash without even opening it. The other two were from the school. She then headed up to her apartment. The place looked alright, a bit drafty and dusty but alright. She threw the letters on the small coffee table and started to open the windows to air out the room. It felt strange to be back. Of course she only away for a couple of days but it felt like it was much longer. What was also bothering her was the sudden return to solitude. She kept turning around, expecting Fox to come from behind with some perverted remark. She shook her head. Things really had changed quite a bit. But so far, they were changing for the good.

After she tidied up a bit, she looked at the clock hung in the mini kitchen she had. She had enough time for a quick shower. She grabbed her robe from her closet and rushed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out and was drying her hair with a towel. She finally noticed the blinking light on her answering machine and clicked on it. There were two messages.

"Hey, Nagi! It's Jenny, sweetie. I wanted to let you know we have a lead thanks to the work you did for me the other day. Thanks you. Please come by the surveillance office when you have the chance or look around for me and I'll fill you in. Take care, hon!"

At first she didn't know who sent the second message, so she had to play it twice.

"Nagi, hey remember me? I'm Lucille. We met a couple of weeks ago. You missed two classes so I was just wondering if you were alright? I have notes from those classes so… If you want, look me up so I can give them you to you ok? I hope you're alright, if you can't find me, my number is 578-XXX1. See you."

She had nearly forgotten about the girl. Strange… How had she gotten her number? "Oh well, she has notes…Hmm?" She ran her finger through her knotty hair and thought for a moment. She then rushed to her bedroom and proceeded to get dressed. Philosophy was next so either way she would be seeing her.

"Might as well see what she wants." Nagi murmured. She quickly gathered her books and rushed off to class. Her disappointment returned as she entered the familiar lecture hall.

"I guess the dream really is over."

Lucille left with Nagi after class and filled her in on everything she had missed. The two decided to have lunch together and compare notes. Nagi was grateful not only for the assistance but the company she had gotten used to over the last couple of days.

After lunch Nagi made sure to get Lucille's mobile and phone number to check in later on before she said good bye and headed back to her room. She changed bags and left again, this time for the kingdom where there was more work to be done.

Jenny was waiting for her. Nagi had almost forgotten about the message she had left on her answering machine. She wanted to go up the surveillance room, but then she remembered that Fox might be there. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point about the two of them being seen together or too chummy in front of everyone else. So she went to the front desk in the lobby to make sure Jenny was actually there. Her instincts luckily, were right on because Jenny wasn't in the surveillance room. She was in fact speaking with Gado, according to the secretary. Nagi thanked the woman politely but was filled with dread. Gado was the last person she wanted to bump into. Rendezvous with Fox had suddenly become more tempting.

"Geez, get a grip!" She grumbled as the elevator doors opened and she walked in. She would go to his office, but she wouldn't enter. If Jenny was still there she would just wait for her outside. And if Gado came out she would simply turn around and walk away. Problem solved. Besides, what Jenny said in her message sounded urgent and she wanted to get to the bottom of their current situation.

Gado's name when from gold to auburn as she reached his office door. She cautiously stepped towards the door and pressed her ear against it. She could definitely hear Jenny and Gado going at it.

"Good." she though. She began to move away from the door when something in the conversation caught her attention.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" Gado's voice demanded. "It's difficult to say. Fox estimates it has been at least six months." Jenny voice answered. "Damn it! The whole system is in their hands." "I know," Jenny answered. "I'm so sorry, Gado." "No, my dear it's not your fault. It just stings. This utter defiance. This betrayal. It makes me sick! It causes the best within me to gnaw at his chains." "I know the feeling." Jenny chuckled softly.

"But in seriousness, you have every right to be angry. Your vision for harmony. For Humanity and Beast to be joined together. And now, within your vision, you are finding obstacles and people making it impossible." Nagi heard a sigh from Gado, and shortly after a soft clap, like a hand on bare skin.

"Better?" Jenny asked. "Yes, my sweet." Gado murmured. "I don't want you to worry." Jenny insisted. "Fox and I are tracking these thugs down diligently. We'll stop them." "I know you will, both of you." Gado told her. "Hmm, so long as you believe in me." "Always." Gado insisted. There was a pause.

Nagi stood at the door frozen. If she didn't know better she could swear what she was hearing was a conversation between _a couple_. She then heard Jenny's heels click and clack on the floor so she quickly jumped away from the door. She heard Gado say good bye to Jenny before the door cracked open. At the same time however Nagi was grabbed from behind and pulled around the corner.

"What the he-" Nagi cried. "Hello." Nagi stared into Leroy's grinning face and stepped back a little. "Le-Leroy… Hello!" Nagi replied. "Umm, were you looking for Gado?" she asked quickly, trying to calm herself. "I was, but then I saw you. Come, I wanted to run something by you." He placed his hand on her shoulder and started to push her forward. "Whoa! Hang on!" Nagi raised her voice. "What's with you? Can't you talk to someone else? I'm a little busy at the moment." "Yea, I bet you are." It was a sudden movement when Leroy's grip on her shoulder tighten to the point of practically breaking it and at the same time he whipped out a gun from his pocket. And it wasn't just an ordinary gun. It was a Shadow Battalion 666, a silver bullet launcher, specially designed to kill Zoanthropes.

"Traitor!" Nagi hissed. "Yea, looks like we're both showing are true colours. Now, unless you want me to blow your fuckin' head off, I suggest you start walking." Nagi growled fiercely as she grabbed his forearm and put the barrel of the gun under her coat. She made sure to push it right against the side of her stomach so to him it would feel like he still had her in his grasp, but really it was away from her body and aimed behind her.

"Bastard, what the hell is this?"

"You think we humans are stupid just because we're not super freaks like your lot. We know you guys are catching on to us." "Oh, do you? I wasn't aware there was anything going on especially in the security sector." Nagi replied sarcastically. "Screw you, bitch. We just happen to be getting more careful. We figured Gado would start sending spys for questioning and then I remembered you. You being so damn cute yesterday. Naw, I'm not taking chances." "So why the fuck aren't you gonna shoot me now if you're that suspicious." Nagi taunted. "Oh, don't worry. That'll come, but first we're gonna have some fun." She hated his cocky laughter. It pissed her off how he under estimated her. But at the same time it pleased her.

When they reached the front of the elevator, Nagi grinned. In five seconds she grabbed the gun in one hand and with other she grabbed the arm that held her and flipped him over her back. He let go of the gun and she immediately took it in both hands and took it apart, just like Gado himself had taught her.

"You bitch!" he roared and fished into his vest for another gun. But before he could even touch it, Nagi jumped on top of him and grabbed his arm, snapping it like a twig.

"Alarm!" Nagi shouted. "Traitor! Traitor on the seventh floor in front of the main elevator." She could hear the rushing of security guards and other workers behind her. In the meantime she grabbed Leroy by the back of his neck and began to use his head as a punching bag. He grunt in agony with each punch. A security guard finally reached her and pointed a gun at Leroy's head.

"Take him to the cells below." Nagi ordered. "He pulled an illegal weapon on me. Threatened assault and he may have confessed to being affiliated with terrorists." Two security guards came up beside her as she got up. They cuffed Leroy by the wrists and ankles and guided him to the elevator. Nagi glared at him as he looked at her with piercing hazel eyes, blood shot and filled with intense hatred.

"Nagi!" She groaned and began to walk forward, away from the voice that belonged to Gado. In a blink of an eye, he caught up with her and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Are you alright?' he asked. She glanced at his single eye and quickly looked away. It was still compassionate; despite the lack of it he had been demonstrating. "I'm fine. Not that you really care." She answered, walking around him. "You're never going to be treated as an equal with that attitude." "Gado, just stop it." Nagi said, turning around. "You talked about looking at me and treating me as if I was your daughter. Jeanne is your actual adopted daughter and while you're extremely protective of her, you also let her do what she has to do with no objections." "She has gone through the training process-" "Fine! I need to finish, but I deserve protection. I'm not asking for the same protection as her. I'm not your daughter in any way. That's fine. But you are just like everyone else! You make all these beautiful promises, you pretend to be noble and welcoming but really you protect only those who you've been with for a long time, your fellow collogues, your real family." Gado looked at Nagi regretfully. "I do the best that I can." he said. "It's a difficult matter." "Oh, is that all?" Nagi refused to listen anymore. She pushed passed him, breaking into a small jog. And just her luck another person blocked her path, but to her pleasant surprised it was Jenny and behind her, Fox.

"Nagi! My goodness, what happened?" she wrapped her arms around Nagi and started smoothing out her hair. "I'm alright. It was just that security guard." Nagi started to say. She looked at Fox. He stood there, not saying anything directly to her, but she saw the concerned in his eyes. His usual sky blue eyes were burning cobalt.

"I'm ok, Jenny. It was just a security guard. He pulled a gun on me." Jenny let her go as Fox walked to the separated pieces of the Shadow Battalion 666. "A beast exterminator fire arm." Fox growled. "These shouldn't even be able to make it on base." Jenny squeezed Nagi's hand as she followed Fox who headed back towards the other guards surrounding Leroy. Gado was already questioning Leroy when Fox got to him. Fox completely ignored Gado and stepped in front of him, grabbing Leroy by the throat and pulling him down towards the ground.

"Beast killer!" Fox snapped. Fangs suddenly replaced his teeth as he yelled at Leroy.

"Human killer!" Leroy shouted back. "Did you really think I would want to serve a civilization full of monsters? You deserve the extinction that's coming for you!"

"Oh really?" Fox snarled. "Well, listen up asshole. We've got you. We're gonna take you in and squeeze all the answers to all our questions. And when we've squeezed it all, or when you decide not to cooperate, we'll feed you to the hounds."

"You can't do that. I'm human, I have rights!" Leroy shouted. Nagi jumped back a little as Fox's fang grew bigger and sharper and he barked at Leroy. Leroy himself had frozen stiff with fear.

"You have given up your rights. You pulled an illegal weapon on a Zoanthrope. The penalty is death." Fox took a deep breath and grabbed Leroy's left, uninjured hand and kept his other hand against Leroy's chest. "Now, where'd you get the weapon and how'd you get it in here?"

"I'm security." Leroy answered with a laugh. "You think I don't know how to disable metal detectors and surveillance cameras. Bringing the gun here once I had it in my possession was a no brainer."

"Then where'd you get it?"

"Not saying a damn thing."

Nagi stepped forward and stared at Fox and Leroy. She could see the fear in Leroy's eyes but there was something else, something that made her feel very unsettled.

"Fox, Jenny. Search him." she said out loud. He glanced at her and his eye brows lowered, and his expression became a scowl. She was right, he was hiding something.

"Do it, right now." she insisted. Fox grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him like he was weightless and threw him against the wall. Jenny elegantly stepped forward as the rest of security lifted their guns and taizers to their shoulders, but Gado stepped in front of her and patted her on the shoulder. Leroy was resisting, trying subtly to wriggle loose so Fox grabbed his un-injured hand and snapped it. His yelp sounded like a wailing dog and Gado began to search him. It didn't take long for Gado to find the thing that was making Nagi nervous. Leroy had a tracking device strapped to his leg with a microphone.

"You vulture!" Gado snarled! His pushed Leroy's head against the wall and reached for the device when Fox grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't. It's wired to an explosive." Fox breathed. He bent down and pointed to a screen on the device that was counting down seconds and minutes. "Whoever's tracking him knows we've got him and has set the bomb to go off in fifteen minutes." Fox whispered. "He's a suicide bomber." "What?" Leroy shouted. "What the hell are you talking about? What bomb?" The device gave a loud beep and suddenly the screen read five minutes and fifty nine seconds.

"Shit!" Fox cried. Gado quickly turned to the rest of security.

"Take him to the lab. Send for Stun and tell him to work on him immediately, it's an emergency. The rest of you send word to everyone and Cronos to evacuate HQ. Now!"

"Come on darling." Jenny said to Nagi. "Let's go." She and Nagi jogged down the hall with the rest of the guards and on the way started to break the glass of the emergency alarms and press the buttons. The hallways' blue alarm lights began to flash and Gado's voice was heard on the , telling everyone to leave H.Q.

Nagi's face burned. The Headquarters was barley recovering from the last attack. Another would be devastating and now they were running down the hall, just minutes from that.

"Well, this is certainly a twisted turn of events." Jenny said.

"That's one way to look at it." Nagi answered.

'We're going to have a great deal on our hands once this is over." she added. Nagi glanced at her, almost baffled. "You think?"

"I mean even if H.Q is destroyed or not. This is the second attack against Zoanthrope and it needs to be the last. Leroy was just a puppet. We need him alive to pin point the source." Jenny explained. "I think we might have underestimated our enemies."

The two reached the end of the hall and the emergency stair well. Nagi couldn't even see the doorway. Employees dash by the dozens through the narrow opening. Jenny and Nagi squeezed through. They had just started down the stairs when a loud roar was heard from behind, followed by screams and cries.

********** And that's sixteen. It's scary but there's lot more to this story that I originally thought. I can't say how long this is gonna be. I'm determined to finish it. I have some ideas. The next chapter should be interesting. I wrote some of it while I was on my trip so it might have some outside favours. Thanks for reading and check out the next one coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Three years in the making! Just when I was revising this latest chapter, I get a new review from a new follower from of my older one shots. It feels good to know I still have readers. Sorry for the wait but a lot has happened, in my non-fanfic life as well as this story. So let's not waste any time. There's a full out evacuation mission at Zoanthrope Kingdom and Nagi and Fox are right in the middle of it. I give you Chapter seventeen. You know what to do.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Nagi did not know when the Zoanthropes began to change. She only knew that one minute she was running down the stairs with the rest of the crowd, and then the next she was hearing the roars and furious cries of her comrades. Both Nagi and Jenny turned back and looked up in time to see Jeanne in her Leopard form burst through the wall with a screaming worker on her back.

Nagi wanted to stop Jeanne as she leapt the last four feet and raced outdoors. Uriko in chimera form dashed behind her with a member from personnel.

"Get outside." Jenny instructed. When Nagi turned to look at her, Jenny's bat ears and fangs had come in and she leaped into the air and flew into the hole Jeanne had made. Nagi reluctantly continued to push through the crowd towards the end of the stair case. She grumbled under her breath, feeling like the underdog once more.

When she made it outside, combat units and security guards told her to continue to move as far away from head quarters and not to venture into the woods or beyond. Nagi ran passed the lawns and scrambled up one of the looking towers. She hung of one of the bars and looked back at H.Q. People continued to flee but something else was going on. She now saw Jenny, flying in the air with another worker. Jenny carried a man in one talon foot. The man screamed, grabbing at her foot desperately trying to pry her claws apart. His legs flailed as he tried to swing and get away. Nagi swung her own body as Jenny flew over her. Nagi hissed at the horrid sight of the man, reaching into his pocket. Then he shot Jenny with a small, semi-automatic. Jenny screamed and shook the man but did not drop him. Nagi imagined that Jenny was painfully struggling to continue her flight. She reached the forest that boarded the back of the Kingdom and Nagi saw Jenny shake the man fiercely and with fury she threw the man far into the forest. Nagi still winced even though she couldn't hear the crash of the man falling to his death. Suddenly Nagi gasped and found herself falling, but she quickly landed in the long, hairy arm of a white gorilla.

"Greg!" Nagi cried recognizing the top hat on the gorilla's head. He only responded with a grunt. She noticed he too was carrying a screaming worker of Zoanthrope. Nagi wanted to ask, but stopped because she knew Greg wouldn't be able to answer. They jumped from the tower to the fence and then Greg walked on foot, reaching the edge of the forest, Nagi sighed as Greg carefully placed her on the ground. She looked up just in time to see Greg fling the worker up high into the air.

"Greg!" Nagi repeated running him to face him. "What's going on? Why are the workers being executed?"

She watched anxiously as Greg's gorilla snout and massive lips melt into the rough nose and mouth of the bulk man.

"Suicide bombers. All of em'."

"What?" Nagi cried. "But there was only Leroy-"

"Soon as the alarms went off, a whole bunch of workers started to act strange-like. Turns out they all got bracelets that were going off. We were given strict orders: Grab em' and toss em'."

"Are there any left?" Nagi asked.

"There might. Few unaware get spooked and catch easy. Some though run and hide…"

"Let's go then." Nagi announced.

"My thoughts exactly." Greg answered.

The change came quickly. Her red amour burst from her skin and through her clothes. She kept up with the mighty Greg as they leapt over the barbed fence and towards H.Q.

Nagi scaled the walls. She hung from a window still and watched what looked like the last of the people fleeing.

She entered through a high window. She guessed she was on one of the 20 floors. She stood still and let her beast instincts fully take over. The hunt was on.

She moved quickly through the halls, turned at the smash of a window. She peeked through the room just as Shelong leapt through the window with a screaming secretary.

_"Was that it?"_ she thought. She turned and growled, _"No…"_

She ventured on, going where her hunger took her, and then she caught the scent. Fear. Denial. Outrage. Vengence.

"Deathhhh!" She leered, and kicked a computer desk, underneath coward a man. A weapon checker.

_"Shit! We've been infiltrated." _Nagi thought.

The man stood up and Nagi's bladed arm came down on him quickly, leaving a large gash on his right shoulder. She grabbed him by his left arm and flung him over her shoulder and blotted. She took the same route as Shelong, through the large window. She landed on the ground with ease and ran towards the nearest lamppost. She leaped from one lamppost to the next. It took a great deal of strength but she landed each time with such quickness and almost instantly was on to the next one. She looked up once and caught a glimpse of Fox. His bright blonde coat glinted and he too carried a hysterical worker. Nagi saw the black bracelet on the worker's ankle and she remembered the timer. There might be only seconds left! She picked up her pace and saw all the other Zoanthropes in front and joined them. Uriko hissed and clawed at the technician she carried. Some of the others, like Alice and Bazuma stood at the boarders of the Kingdom striking at any worker who manage to crawl out of the woods.

Nagi reached the woods and prepared to throw her worker when she felt a sharp object impale her from behind. She flung the traitor and saw the long switch blade in her shoulder. She pulled it out with a surprised growl and faced the man who was struggling to push his broken body off the ground. Huffing and puffing, "Fiend," he spat.

"You think this is it? You're wrong. It won't stop. Not until the whole lot of you are dead. You're all monsters. Murders. All of you! I refuse. I won't share my world with you blood thirsty beasts!" Nagi's rage grew and her claws snapped.

_"I'll tear you apart from you damn mouth to your crotch!"_ Her fangs did not allow speech, but she prayed that was what her snarl communicated.

"Go ahead! We were all ready to die! All you want is to take over the world and enslave humanity."

"Yourrrrrre WRONG!" she roared and struck him.

A loud screech bursted and carried through the sky. Nagi and the other Zoanthropes turned around searching for the sound, and gold reflected in their eyes.

Cronos in his grand phoenix form flew above H.Q, heading towards them. Nagi held her breath beholding the awe striking sight. He was stunning, covered in yellow-gold feathers with beautiful red and black markings. His beak was armored in gold and he wore a mask of black feathers around his red eyes and a small crown of feathers around his head. The last but most fantastic of all were the flowing tail feathers behind, waving gracefully like flags. In his powerful talons he carried four traitors. He screeched again as he reached the forest and threw all four into the forest. Nagi dropped to ground the as Cronos nose dived towards her and kicked her worker far into the woods. He then flew high into the darkening sky and when he was well above the forest, he opened his beak and shot four fire balls into the forest. The Zoanthropes all roared in celebration. Even some employees applauded. Nagi heard the royal roar from Gado, still in his Lion form. He waved to all the Zoanthropes to gather. Nagi began to look around, but she didn't see Fox anywhere. Her heart started to thump painfully as she turned to the burning forest. She looked back briefly, seeing everyone but him join together, patting, embracing each other or shaking hands. She then turned to the woods and darted into the flames.

Her animal eyes saw through the smoke, but her sense of small was impaired.

_"Fox. God, Fox. Please be alright. Tell me where you are."_ she tried to remain calm, but something was dragging her down. She panted but continued to run. She had to make sure Fox was ok.

She gasped as she fell against a dry tree trunk and she changed back into a human.

"Shit!" she coughed. "I'm losing strength." She then cried in surprise as someone grabbed her from behind and ran off. She was placed on a soft golden shoulder and she smiled when she saw Fox's stuck up snout and bronze eyes.

He made no noise, but rather focused on getting them both out of the thick smoke and the fiery trees. Some of the trees began to crack and crash to the ground behind them.

Nagi gazed at Fox and her insides warmed. She then leaned forward and kissed the side of his furry face. Fox's ears immediately stood up, but he continued to run. He took her to a hill overlooking the forest, and laid her in front of a tree at the top which allowed her to lean back and sit up. He changed quickly, turning towards her and he smirked.

""What sane person runs into a burning forest?"

"What sane person _stays_ in a burning forest?' she shot back.

"I was giving the traitor I caught a few personal touches. I was just leaving when I caught your scent." He walked towards her and kneeled.

"You're bleeding." he said, touching her injured shoulder. Nagi looked and groaned at the bloody sight. No wonder she was slowing down. She had a river of blood dripping down her arm to her finger tips.

"Do you seriously have a death wish or something?"

Nagi turned to face him. He transformed his nails and teeth and was tearing at his now tattered pleather-like dress pants. He pulled a long strip and started to wrap her shoulder.

"I'll do it." she snapped, pulling the strip from him. He sat back and watched her with an unnerved expression.

"You're so reckless."

"I was worried about you!" Nagi cut him off fiercely. "And look who's talking." She sighed and shook her head. Once again her efforts were fruitless. He sat closer to her and placed a hand on the strip, holding it flat as she wrapped.

"Why do you want to prove yourself so baldy?" he asked her.

"Prove myself to whom?"

"To Gado and everyone at the Kingdom. Why can't you just accept that what you are is enough?"

"Because I'm always left out." She answered. "I'm always the newbie, the baby. And they're always holding me back. Doing things for me. Shielding me from battle or the truth 'cause apparently I'm so damn fragile. Even you treat me like that." She added, glaring at him. He lowered his hand and placed it over hers, the hand covered in blood.

"Nagi. I think you strong and fearless, a blind dick can see that. But I know, just like everyone else on the team knows you've gone through some shitty things… Nobody wants to see you go through anything else." He gazed at her with that expression she desperately wanted to understand.

He shifted a little and looked down at the large flames that were taking the forest. Nagi moaned seeing four slight explosions happen simultaneous. Four yellow flashes of light bursting among the black trees.

"Back there," Fox began softly. He sat up and then his chest deflated as he struggled to speak.

"Why… did you kiss me, Nagi?" he sighed when he said her name. Right then, Nagi began to notice Fox was behaving strangely. He stared at her, his darken blue eyes looked at her questioning. He lips purse with impatience.

"I was thanking you I guess." she said, gazing down at their intertwined hands on her lap.

"It was a surprise but I was grateful. That's the fourth time you've saved me."

"Well obviously you were grateful." He smirked. She shook her head.

"I was also admiring you." Her cheeks now began to flush, and she hope Fox wouldn't notice in the light of the burning forest.

"You don't need me to say it, but you're beautiful Fox, even in your beast form. I got lost, stuck, just watching you, holding on to you." Nagi heard a quick inhale and turned as he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. He caressed her, violently parting her lips, desperately searching for her tongue. His burning invitation, too sweet to resist, Nagi answered his touch with a stronger one. Her kisses became longer and deeper, taking in as much of his breath as she was giving. His fingers wandered down her cheek, to her neck, and down to her breast. Each touch lit a flame on her skin, and Nagi gave small sighs and folded in more the lower he went.

They finally parted, panting. Nagi stared at Fox in daze and he simply licked his lips.

"Let's go home."

Nagi blinked and began to argue, but he touched her shoulder, the pain forcing her to lie back.

"You're in no condition to help, even if there was something we could do. Not tonight. Prissy-Prince can hold the fort till tomorrow." he added, back to normal. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I guess it's safe to say we did what we could." she said. "By the way, was Stun able to disable the ankle bomb on Louis?"

"Oh yeah," Fox shrugged. "I'm tempted to offer him a spot in the force. We could use a guy like him: Works hard and fast. But when he was done with that shit head, we got the word that H.Q was surrounded by 'em. Stun obviously couldn't disarm them all, so he flew off the rest of us to round the traitors up."

Nagi scratched her head with concern. "Things are getting worse and worse. We need to do something."

"We will." Fox said firmly. "But for now, how about _I do you_ for a couple of hours and we come back to this tomorrow?" Nagi groaned and slapped him away, but he continued getting closer, slipping his arm underneath her. She held back a cry as he lifted her in his arm.

"My legs are fine you know!" she said as he began to move.

"You shouldn't move though. Not until we treat that wound. Besides, why should I waste the opportunity to get my hands all over you?"

"Prev." Nagi growled in his ear, just before he planted another kiss on her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* And scene! At least for now. I'll try not to take so long to update. This is turning out to be quite the saga. Honestly I never meant for it to get this long, but oh well. I think I'm going to shake things up with the romance and see how it plays out against the recent blow the kingdom has taken. I'm also going to give the rest of the cast more to do. It's been a while for all of us. Till then, thanks so much for reading. It feels great to be back!


	18. Chapter 18

I'll admit this chapter is more of a filler than anything else. But some key things do happen that are important for what I think will be the final third of this story. In between this and the next I'll be re-researching the characters. So forgive me for going back to basics. Nonetheless, enjoy Chapter Eighteen.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter Eigh****teen**

Nagi woke up find herself alone in Fox's bed. He left a note cover in soft pink rose petals that fell off when Nagi lifted the sheet of paper. He was called to head quarters for an emergency briefly. Nagi didn't feel like complaining. Her body needed rest that only sleep could to provide.

After a shower she sat down to a comfy breakfast Fox left ready for her with three long stem pink roses. Her plate was cover with fluffy brown waffles with strawberry, black, and blue berries topped with whip cream, chocolate syrup and honey.

"Are you falling for me?' She murmured with a smile.

She travelled to the Kingdom through the subway. She kept her jacket closed and looked onto the floor. Since the panic twenty years ago the government proposed a "Don't look, don't ask weres, and don't tell" policy for Zoanthropes, but Nagi knew along with the citizens of the Kingdom that most humans are informed through the census, taxes other personal mailed in government papers to report the public sightings of any suspected Zoanthropes to the authorities. Desecration is vital to everyday life.

When Nagi got off at her stop she slowed down, fumbling in her bag as if she was looking for her cell phone so that the humans could rush passed her. She went the opposite direction and headed for the underground passageway to H.Q.

She groaned at the sight when she got passed the gates ad above ground. Most of the gates and fences were piles of rubble. Many of the watch towers had also fallen over or were extremely burnt. The headquarters was in chaos as workers both the remaining loyal humans and Zoanthropes with frantically trying to clear the mess and re-establish the borders. In this state they were enormously vulnerable.

Nagi ran to the front desk.

"Suzette" she gasped when she arrived, tossed her card through the little space at the bottom of the protective glass.

"All fighters have been asked to the combat room immediately. You should have also received a message on your phone."

"Alright."

Suzette didn't even scanned Nagi's card. In seconds Nagi bloated down the stairs to the weaponry. There she found Yugo suited up in light but titanium steel armour.

"Nagi. Good to see you up and about." He greeted, zipping up his leg guards.

"Instructions?" Nagi asked.

"Get in gear and some weapons if you need 'em. The whole kingdoms is in lock down until the repairs are done. All combat agents are being shipped out for patrol."

Nagi nodded and went to her locker. She didn't plan on transforming unless absolutely had no other choice, so she also attached three holsters on her ankle, hip and her back. Her back held medium curved sabres, her other two holsters held a regular gun and one with silver rounds. She then wrapped protective gauze around her arms and hands before putting her clothes on top of her armour.

She walked back out and briefly greeted Uriko who was having her rifle checked by Yugo.

"Is Alice here?" Nagi asked.

"Already suited up?" Yugo snapped the rifle closed. "In the infirmary re-bandaging everyone who needs it before going out."

"I need some of that." Nagi thanked him and went to Alice. Alice was with Busuzima who wore an eye patch over his left eye.

"I'm sorry Busuzima" Nagi said.

"Just a scrap. I didn't lose my peeper." He told her with a chuckle.

Alice tapped him on the shoulder. "Kay, you're set. Nagi?"

Busuzima and Nagi switched places. Nagi sat down on the bend and pulled off her coat. Fox had properly re-bandaged her shoulder the apartment. The gauze was visible underneath her armoured vest. Alice gently ran her hands around the gauze.

"Nothing broken. Gunshot?"

"Stabbing. A five inch by half a inch. Not sure how big the wound is."

"Stitches?"

"None."

"Well I'm gonna give you some cruxes, so it'll heal faster, but you be able to use this arm if you have to fight." Alice pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I lift my arm or move it far out."

Alice quickly snipped off the bandages and carefully examined the wound. It was deep, but not too wide,

"Uh huh. Yes, you'll have to keep it immobile for at least a week. Do you mind if I wrap your arm close to you?"

"Go ahead. Especially since I won't be able to move it."

Alice worked quickly, pulling the treaded needle through the skin. Nagi moaned and hissed loudly at the tug and cut at the sensitive flesh between her arm pit and collar bone.

"I looked for you, when the fires started in the forests." Alice said as she sewed.

"I went home because I was hurt." Nagi replied.

"Greg says you ran into the burning woods. I didn't believe him."

Nagi stayed silent. Alice cut the thread after knotting it and started on the gash on Nagi's back.

"I know something's wrong." Alice murmured as she careful poked the needle through the cut at the end of the gash.

"Nothing's wrong." Nagi insisted.

"But something's changed. You're never at home. Talk to me Nagi. Is there something going on with you?"

Alice stopped sewing, waiting for Nagi's answer. Nagi sat there for a while in silence.

"Are you still freaked out about Xion? Jenny says you haven't spoken to Gado since the attack."

"That's true." Nagi replied.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Alice asked.

"A little bit. I guess I feel a little bit ostracised. I mean. It's my problem and rather than help Gado screws it up."

"He's trying to be fair-"

"He is letting the Unborn live." Nagi said the real name of Xion's horrifying beast form, that to this day shook some of the strongest Zoanthrope's hearts.

"Nagi. We've been through this. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Gado is sorry. More than you know. He was one of the first. He would never wish his fate on anyone, least of all you." Alice has begun to sew again. "Don't you think it destroys him knowing the Unborn did this to you. Made you one of us?"

"His decision could not have been easy. And who knows maybe they can rehabilitate him."

"Alice." Nagi cut in. "If Gado or anyone lets Xion out, I swear I will kill him before he kills me, or anyone else."

"Nagi. You'll be imprisoned."

"For doing the right thing? You don't see the irony in that?"

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered.

"So am I."

Jeanne assembled the groups, and lead Nagi's group with Uriko, Shenlong, and Kohryu. They headed to the east entrance of H.Q where the second most amount of damage was done to both the barrier and the security locked exits. Nagi walked around the surrounding wooded areas with Uriko.

"It was awful, what happened yesterday."Uriko said.

"It was. I feel awful. I triggered the guy who started it." Nagi sighed.

"It would have happened either way. There were over eight suicide bombers employed."

"unbelievable."Nagi growled deep in her throat. "How did they do it?"

"I wanted to go to the houses and residents." Uriko confessed. "That was the first thing I thought. But then Ganesha got a message from Cronos, Uranus confirmed that there were no bombers there. She stayed there and guarded it alone."

"That's why she didn't show up outside." Nagi was surprised.

Nagi stopped slowly and held her good arm up in front of Uriko signalling her to stop. Uriko took a breath and then threw a tranquilizer blade in the seemingly empty looking bush. A thin man dress head to toe in a black spandex jump suit with an armoured vest and explosives.

Nagi grabbed the bomber by the throat and hears a loud growl as Uriko transformed into her beast form.

"How many?' Nagi asked, tightening her grip with her only mobile hand. The man's eyes were already gazed over in the holes in their ski mask. Nagi waved Uriko closer.

"You live as long as you are useful. But once you stop, I get my friend to end you're useless existence."

The man tried to shake his head and managed to mumble six more. Nagi quickly alerted everyone else on patrol. Uriko carried the man off and Nagi continued her rounds.

When the second set of Zoanthropes took over for the afternoon shifted, Nagi went to the upper offices to fill out some Grievance reports on a laptop. The work was emotionally and physically straining with one hand. She stopped a couple of times to rub her shoulder.

"I admire your dedication, Nagi."

Nagi sat up a little as Cronos leaned on her desk, standing just behind the screen. He flashed a sweet smile and tapped the screen.

"You could have done this at home, resting."

"After yesterday, the Kingdom needs every single one of us. I wanted to do my part." Nagi replied.

"That's noble. I really admire that."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Cronos, please." The young prince corrected as he took a seat beside her. "As of yesterday, I have begun to work closer with Gado, Jeanne, Jenny and my mother to figure out how it was accomplished. Naturally you'll be seeing a huge upgrade in security."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, but that's about to change. I have also personally asked Fox if he could use his connections and skills to figure out the origins of yesterday's assault on the kingdom."

"Really?" Nagi failed to hide her surprise so Cronos asked, "Are you familiar with Fox?"

"We've sparred a few times. He likes to pretend he knows all the women around here."

"I'm well aware." Cronos chuckled. "But he has merit and he could help us. He's not the only one I am calling upon to my side. Some outside, rural Zoanthropes are being contacted. It's time we were all united in this cause."

Nagi trebling a little and started to type again. "I supposed if we want to survive, we need all the help we can get."

"Without endangering each other, yes." Cronos added as if he suspected her discomfort.

"Nagi, you are a mystery to me." He admitted. "Would you mind if I took you out for dessert or even dinner one of these days?" Nagi was take back a little. "Highness- Cronos! Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Are you concerned about my reputation or fishing for a reason to say no?" he teased.

"Not at all. I would mind eating with you and chatting, but with everything going on and your reputation, I just wonder if it's alright."

"Both are important but so is recreation. Imagine if we should die in the nearest future. I think about what I'll regret. One thing is not getting to know a lovely and rising young warrior fighting for my kingdom." He looked at her hard and Nagi's hand shook once more. The conversation could have ended there but they continued until Nagi was called to surveillance.

Her cheeks were still pink as she rode the elevator. She immediately felt guilty for saying yes to Cronos. But could she have really said no? He is the frigging Prince! Other girls would kill for a chance to speak to him and she was getting a whole meal and a couple of hours of conversing.

When Nagi entered the room, she found Fox sitting crossed in front of the screens, but he faced the door. He was alone in the room.

"Fox! Why are you here?" Nagi panicked. She didn't expect to see him so soon after her encounter with Cronos. She planned on telling him either way but not this soon.

"I'm working Babe. Just arrived." He walked towards her and hugged her.

"Sorry for leaving you this morning." He whispered.

"You left in a good way." Nagi replied. "Don't worry about it."

"I hear you've all been having a busy day. Find anyone?"

"Three in total," Nagi started to speak normally as Fox let her go and return to his chair. "Well that me and Uriko found. We're looking at about twenty humans down in Gallows."

"They'll be given the Talon interrogation treatment?" Fox asked.

"I don't know." Nagi sat down beside him and took his hand. "You still remember those days?"

"When I turned?" Fox gazed at her. "Aw baby doll, depends on which days. The days before I turned are crystal clear. An orphan bastard running like a hooligan on the streets in Germany. I was taken from behind, drugged, gagged. I woke up Hell knows how many days, weeks after in this country. I had no idea what they did until my first full moon. Talon found and took me back and I started to work for them. And contrary to what a lot of the old Zoans will tell you, I had no bloody choice. Barely knew the language, I had nothing. Except Talon."

"I'm sorry." Nagi kissed his cheek.

"You shouldn't. Talon fell, the late Bakuryu, Gado and Alice straiten me out."

"Alice? Really?"

"Not that she'll admit it." Fox chuckled. "Gado is a sick teacher. Bakuryu was always my partner in crime. He never abandoned me. So I felt bad when he went metal and I left."

"Why did you leave?" Nagi held his hand and played with his long pale fingers.

"Bad memories. Pride. I mean, whenever they need me all they have to do is call but, I thought the Zoanthropes could thrive better with less reminders of our origins... Which is why I wanna ask," Fox took both of Nagi's hand. She started to shake her head.

"How did you get turned?"

Nagi started to say no, but Fox cut her off by tighten his hands.

"Was it Stun? Busuzima? I know it's gotta painful but I know the law. There shouldn't be more of us unless we're born. The way we were changed is..." He signed. "The thought of you going through that tears me up."

"I... I don't really remember how." Nagi said slowly. "But I know it was Stun who saved me. And Alice. They both made sure I survived my first few moons. It's been almost two years."

"You ok?"

"I'd be lying if I said it's been easy. But I'm stronger physically, and it put things in perspective." Nagi rested her head on her shoulder, smiling at the way he gently kissed her as she spoke.

"I used to be like everyone else. Humans I mean. But then I got here and I realized, if you all had a choice, you wouldn't have changed. Your story is just as tragic as Alice's or- almost everyone else here. We should be comforted, not treated like monsters. We already know that's what we are."

Fox grabbed her and kissed her lips deeply. He murmured, "You're not." Over and over between kisses.

They parted after a bit and Nagi returned to lying on his shoulder. She felt lighter, having shared a bit of their change stories.

Unknowingly, Fox shattered her moment of relief.

He cupped her cheek, forcing her to face him. Then he asked. "I still don't know what your beast form is...?"

The panic returned. She sat thee staring at him, crumbling inside as each painful second pasted, making her look even more and more insincere.

I promise the next chapters are going to be epic or close to it. I think another reason why I went a little soft was because I wanted to bring the romance back into focus, and what better way to do that than with some triangle conflict. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Till the next chapter!


End file.
